La Trastienda
by ThePonyKillers
Summary: Oh là là, la Boutique Carrusel... La tienda de ropa y el orgullo de Rarity. Sin embargo, en un pueblo en el que todos van desnudos, ¿cómo se mantiene la tienda a flote? Cuando durante una de las fiestas de Pinkie Pie una camello es detenida, todo el entramado que se esconde detrás de la boutique saldrá a la luz. M por lenguaje, violencia y un par de escenas picantes no explícitas.
1. Día 0: Corazones y Cascos

**Buenas, me presento y me estreno en Fanfiction. Soy Emerlé, el menor de los hermanos Ponykillers. A modo de advertencia, diré que mis historias suelen ser largas y con capítulos, aunque también se hacer one-shots.**

**M por lenguaje, violencia y sexo no explícito en capítulos futuros.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo MLP:Fim. Pertenece a Hasbro, igual que el Monopoly.**

* * *

Cuando Rarity salió de la Boutique Carrusel, una ola de duro frío invernal y una avalancha de nieve recién caída se aprestaron a recibirla. Tiritando de frío, cerró la puerta de la tienda.

―"Estúpido invierno" ―pensó.

Una vez se aseguró de que nadie podría entrar en su ausencia, sonrió y se acudió la nieve, poniéndose en marcha. Pinkie daba otra de sus estúpidas fiestas para celebrar el día de corazones y cascos y ella no tenía ningunas ganas de ir, pero no podía permitir que a su amiga le entrara uno de sus nuevos brotes esquizofrénicos y le diera por perseguirla toda la vida.

Sonriendo con ese pensamiento, sacudió de nuevo la nieve que cubría su nuevo modelito y cruzó la calle en dirección al Sugarcube Corner. La unicornio se preguntaba que sorpresas tendría Pinkie en mente: ¿Tartas de mazapán? ¿Ponerle la cola al burro? ¿Habría quizá invitado a Vynil Scratch? La tienda estaba empezando a hacer más negocio desde que la hiperactiva pony había puesto en venta sus nuevas cupcakes de sabores, y las fiestas aumentaban paralelamente a los beneficios.

―"¿Esta pony no conoce las ventajas del ahorro y la inversión?" ―reflexionó Rarity, cruzando una de las calles.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no se fijó en la carreta que se aproximaba en su misma dirección, y antes de que pudiera fijarse, ya la tenía encima. Haciendo gala de unos sorprendentes reflejos, lanzó un hechizo que frenó la carreta a unos centímetros de su cara.

― ¡Eh, a ver si miras por dónde vas!―chilló el conductor, un corpulento pegaso que llevaba a una pareja hacia un sitio especial― ¿Es que estás ciega o qué?

Rarity dirigió una mirada de odio al conductor, pero pensó que no merecía la pena perder el glamour por semejante idiota.

Los dos ponys que viajaban en la carreta observaron la escena extrañados, mientras el conductor, suspirando, concluyó que aquella unicornio también era sorda, y que era mejor irse. Una vez el carruaje se perdió en la lejanía, la unicornio pudo volver a a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, que, involuntariamente, volvieron hacia la tienda. De hecho, sus negocios iban ahora viento en popa, y aquel día en concreto, muchos clientes se personaban en su establecimiento para celebrar el día de los enamorados.

Rarity sonrió.

La silueta de la pastelería empezó a recortarse en el cielo nocturno del pueblo, y la unicornio sorprendió al ver una figura solitaria enfrente de la tienda. Desconfiada, cargó un ataque mágico en su cuerno y se acercó cuidadosamente. Si el desconocido tenía intenciones hostiles, por lo menos estaría preparada para atacar. Sin embargo, al percibir su presencia, el desconocido comenzó a dar botes hacia ella. Confiada ahora, la unicornio dejó que la magia se disipara lentamente, porque ya sabía quién era antes de que el pelaje rosa de Pinkie Pie se hiciera visible. Su amiga la había esperado a pesar de todo el frío y la nieve. Qué bonito.

― ¡Eh, Rarity! –chilló la anfitriona―. ¡Qué bien que por fin hayas podido venir a mi fiesta! ¡Cuando llegaron el resto y no te vi pensé que con el invierno a lo mejor te habías resfriado o que podía ser que te hubiera pasado algo mucho más grave y claro entonces me preocupé y estaba tan nerviosa y me puse tan ansiosa que casi me olvido de respirar pero ahora ya estás aquí y yo también y podemos entrar y vas a pasar el rato más megafantástico y maravilloso de tu vida!

―Ohh, gracias por preocuparte por mí, encanto.

―Bueno, eres mi amiga. ¿Sabes? También pensé que a lo mejor era posible que te hubieras quedado hasta tarde trabajando pero luego pensé que no te perderías mi fiesta y luego pensé que creo que a veces trabajas demasiado y espero que Dashie no se obsesione con su nuevo trabajo como tú, que eres demasiado perfeccionista. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos tener un día especial para nosotras solas y que podríamos ir al spa y luego gastar bromas y al final…¡Dulces!

―Yo no… Un momento… ¿Rainbow Dash tiene ahora un trabajo?―comentó Rarity, sorprendida.

― ¿No te has enterado todavía? Ahora resulta que a Rainbow Dash le ha salido un trabajo nuevo en la CWC y que va a empezar a trabajar mañana y yo estoy bastante alegre por ella pero espero que pueda bajar a estar conmigo para nuestros días solas y, ¿sabes? Yo creo que el trabajo es bueno si…

― No ha sido cosa del trabajo. Es sólo que Sweetie Belle ha leído una historia de fantasmas y le ha costado una eternidad poder dormirse.

―Vaya, ¿no le gustan las historias de fantasmas?―comentó la pony rosa, decepcionada―. Pues yo pensaba llevármelas un día de acampada y reunirnos junto a un fuego para contar historias de miedo y asar nubes y todas esas cosas que se hacen las acampadas.

―Si le convences de que todo eso es ficticio, le irá bien―aseguró―. Bueno, entramos―comentó Rarity, deseosa de hablar con sus otras amigas.

― ¡Vale! ¡Bienvenida a la fiesta más megafantástica y superespectacular del año!―comentó Pinkie Pie, haciendo un pase con los cascos, para después susurrar en voz baja―. Menos mal que los Cake confían en mí, porque, si no, ¿dónde daría yo mis fiestas?

Al abrirse las puertas, un destello de luces intermitentes procedentes de una bola de espejos que Pinkie se había apañado para colar azotaron a Rarity. Confundiendo la sorpresa con timidez, la anfitriona dijo:

―No seas tímida, ¡entra! ―Y la empujó hacia el interior.

Al entrar, lo primero que sorprendió a la diseñadora fue el calor que reinaba en la pastelería. Lo segundo, fue la enorme afluencia a la fiesta. La sala entera estaba llena de ponys, incluso algunos que la unicornio no recordaba haber visto jamás en su tienda. Todo el pueblo parecía estar allí disfrutando, y parecía que los únicos ausentes eran los que no habían podido acudir. Grandes grupos de parejas disfrutaban de la música romántica que tocaban Octavia y su orquesta. Otros muchos se besaban, otros simplemente charlaban.

― ¿Qué te parece? ―preguntó la pony, con evidente orgullo en la voz―. ¡Me las he apañado para invitar a todo el pueblo! Al principio me preocupaba que cupieran todos y luego concluí que no lo harían, pero al final un unicornio al que no he visto nunca y del que me hice amigo me ayudó y conseguimos ampliar el espacio y quise invitarle pero para cuando le invité ya se había ido y no pudo venir y por eso no está aquí.

―Ohh, lo siento, encanto-dijo la recién llegada, sabedora del valor que la poni confería a sus amistades.

―No importa, mis Pinkie sentidos dicen que podré volverle a ver pronto. ¡Mira mira mira mira! ¡Allí están nuestras amigas!

Y dando botes, logrando esquivar milagrosamente a varias parejas que la taladraron al instante con miradas de odio, se posicionó junto a sus amigas y las saludó efusivamente.

―Hola, chicas ―saludó Rarity.

―Hola, terrón. Has tardado mucho, pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí. ¿Qué tal estás? ―respondió Applejack

―Bastante bien, gracias, aunque hoy no hay que hablar de mí, sino de ti, Rainbow. Felicidades por tu nuevo empleo.

―Muchas gracias, Rarity. Aunque lo que estaba claro es que me iban a coger a mí. Pero bueno, espero que el trabajo me permita salir a volar y a veros cuando quiera.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Todas te apoyamos! Por cierto, Twilight, te noto triste. ¿Es que no te gusta mi fiesta? ¡Si puedes hacer un montón de cosas! ¡Puedes comer o hablar con nosotras o conocer nuevas amigas o…!

―No, tu fiesta es genial, gracias por darla―la halagó Twilight―pero hay un problema interno. El otro día, Spike me entregó una carta, indudablemente de la princesa. Según ella, en este pueblo se han empezado a dar desapariciones, y la cosa debe ser grave, porque ha enviado a sus Patrullas Reales de Inteligencia Muy Obsesionadas con su Seguridad. Si os digo la verdad, me preocupa qué es lo que pueda pasar.

― ¿De verdad? ¿En un pueblo tan pacífico? ―preguntó Rainbow Dash, extrañada

― ¿Y sospechas de alguien en concreto? ―preguntó Rarity.

―Ni yo, ni ninguno de ellos piensan en nadie en concreto

―Sí, tienes razón ―aseguró Applejack, que parecía haber recordado algo importante―. ¿Sabes? El otro día, Apple Bloom me confesó que su amiga Scootaloo era huérfana de madre. Ella antes vivía en Las Pegasus, pero un día desapareció, y fue entonces cuando se mudaron a Ponyville.

― ¡Oh, pobrecita! ―gritó Pinkie Pie―. ¡Lo estará pasando fatal ahora mismo y con su padre que está trabajando todo el día! ¡Pero no os preocupéis, porque pienso demostrarle que si se lo propone, la vida puede estar llena de sonrisas! ¡Si hay alguien infeliz, Pinkie Pie le hará sonreír!

Y se fue, saltarina como de constumbre, en la dirección en la que estaba la pegaso, invitada a la fiesta junto a su padre. Sus pupilas brillaron de un modo extraño al reconocerlo.

―Oye, Rarity… ¿Te pasa algo? ―preguntó Fluttershy, alarmada―. Es que tienes cara de preocupación…

―No, nada, cariño. Por cierto, tú también tienes carita de preocupada. ¿Te pasa algo, encanto?

―No, en absoluto… bueno, sí…necesito tu ayuda…otra vez.

―Déjame adivinar… ¿Otra vez te has quedado sin dinero para cuidar de tus animalitos?

―Sí…Bueno, verás… es que Angel se empeñó en comer una ensalada de Foalrán Adrià… Me he gastado el presupuesto de un mes en 10 días…

―No te preocupes, encanto, que sabes que Rarity siempre tiene dinero para ti. Pero vas a tener que hacer…un par de cositas por mí. ¿Quieres empezar a trabajar para mí a partir de mañana?

― ¡Oh, pues claro!―gritó la dulce pegaso, iluminándosele el gesto― ¡Soy muy buena costurera! ¡Gracias gracias gracias Rarity!

―De nada. Ven mañana cuando puedas, siempre que no sean horas muy intempestivas.

― ¿In… intempestivas?

―Inadecuadas, cariño.

― ¡Vale! Me voy a casa a decirle a mis animalitos que tengo un nuevo trabajo. ¡Hasta mañana!

Rarity vio a la pegaso salir volando alegremente hacia su casa, y se preguntó si trabajaría bien. Lo necesitaba, porque no tenía mucho tiempo para enseñarle el oficio.

Un grito la devolvió a la realidad. Sorprendida, volvió la cabeza y vio una breve pelea entre una pegaso, de color naranja delicado como el sol del amanecer, y un pony normal, marrón de crin negra como el azabache. Aunque la pegaso aleteaba muy enérgicamente y pegaba bastante bien, su oponente hizo valer la mayor fuerza de su raza y pronto le pegó la espalda al suelo, revelando su marca de belleza: unos grilletes.

Progresivamente, los invitados dejaron aquello que estaban haciendo y observaron incrédulos la escena que se acababa de desarrollar ante sus ojos.

― ¡Déjame! –gritó finamente la asfixiada pegaso―. ¡Vosotros los policías no sabéis divertiros ni dejáis divertirse a nadie!

― ¡Eh, ¿qué es esto?! –gritó irritada la recién aparecida Pinkie Pie-¡No quiero ninguna pelea en mi fiesta! ¡Si estamos aquí es para celebrar el día de corazones y cascos en plena armonía y felicidad sabiendo que todos somos amigos y...!

―Cállate ―le espetó el policía―. Charming Dawn, quedas detenida por posesión y consumo de estupefacientes. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Tienes derecho a un abogado. Cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser utilizada en tu contra.

Hundida ahora al darse cuenta de que todos conocían su identidad y adicción, la detenida se hizo una bola y lloró. Su fama se había arruinado.

―Vamos a comisaría. Allí quizás me digas un par de cosas que quiero saber.

Poniéndole las esposas, se la llevó sin ninguna oposición. La detenida cruzó miradas con Rarity mientras buscaba compasión en los presentes, y entonces se puso a llorar. La unicornio hizo un gesto con la pezuña.

Como fuera de la realidad, todos los invitados siguieron con la mirada al policía, que desfilaba orgulloso, y a su presa, llorosa, hasta que al fin salieron de la habitación. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer que en aquella fiesta se pudiera comprar droga, y menos que hubiera policías de servicio. Pronto, decidieron dejarlo estar, y continuaron con sus tareas. Todos menos Pinkie Pie, quien seguía sumamente alterada.

― ¿¡Tú ves eso normal!?―le chilló Pinkie a Rarity, que era a quien tenía más cerca―. ¡Venir a MI fiesta a drogarse! ¡Para eso no vienes! ¡Con la de diversiones y actividades y juegos y cosas en general para que vosotros estéis entretenidos y ahora viene ésa ―miró a la puerta con aire despectivo― a tomar cosas! ¡Es como si yo fuera a SU fiesta y dijera: "Ohhhh, que aburrida es tu fiesta, voy a alterar mi percepción de la realidad porque si no me aburro…"! ¡Pues a la próxima no estás invitada!

―No te preocupes. Seguro que no viene ―indicó Rarity con aire divertido.

―Bueno, sabes que soy el elemento de la sinceridad, así que tengo que decirte que lo más probable es que no le importe venir a ninguna más…―aseguró Applejack en voz baja.

―¿Cómo dices?―gritó la anfitriona, furiosa―. ¡Si no viene a ninguna fiesta más, es simplemente porque no sabe divertirse sin drogarse!―zanjó finalmente, haciendo un gesto iracundo con el casco.

―Cambiando de tema ―cortó Twilight antes de que aquello derivara a una discusión―. Ese era… ¿Restraining Chain? Pues sí que se están tomando en serio lo de las desapariciones si han mandado al jefe de la secreta.

― ¿Es ese? ―preguntó Rarity―. Pues es muy guapo…

_―_Yo no le veo tan guapo―replicó ella―es de un color normal, y de cara tampoco es gran cosa.

― ¿Qué dices? Contempla ese rostro viril, curtido en mil acciones policiales, y sus andares militares… -divagó la aludida.

―Bueno, si tú lo dices… Sólo te ha faltado guiñarle el ojo, si ya hasta le has saludado…

― ¡Ja, ja,ja! Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Por cierto, chicas, tengo que irme.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mi fiesta? ―preguntó Pinkie, mientras su esponjosa melena amenazaba con alisarse de golpe.

―No es eso, encanto. Esta vez te has superado. Es sólo que al ver esa detención, he pensado que si Sweetie Belle tiene una pesadilla, puede liarla mucho más. Así que, bueno, iré a echarle un ojo.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Pinkie, claramente decepcionada―Cuando quieras me avisas y nos vemos.

―Venga, adiós, chicas. Ya nos veremos un día de estos.

―Adiós, Rarity. Que te vaya bien.―se despidió Applejack.

La unicornio se puso de nuevo su vestidito de gala y se fue de la fiesta. Una vez cerró la puerta, se oyó a Pinkie Pie suspirar:

―Vaya, qué pena que tuviera que irse… ¡Oye, niño! ¡Ese es mi sombrero, y es para uso personal! ¡Lo necesito para el próximo sorteo! ¡Y tú, no bajes al sótano!

De nuevo, el frío rugiente del invierno azotó a la unicornio de vuelta a casa. Profundamente molesta por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, levantó una gran masa de nieve con su magia y lanzó en bolas a modo de cañón. Esa estúpida de Charming Dawn... ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan estúpida como para vender droga en una fiesta a la que estaba invitado todo el pueblo? Pero Rarity concluyó al fin que era muy difícil que todo aquello le afectara, y que tenía que concentrarse en que aquella era su noche.

Sonriente ahora, Rarity pensó en todo el negocio que estaba haciendo entonces. La Noche de Corazones y Cascos era verdaderamente su noche. Con todos aquellos sementales solitarios y deseosos de una noche animada, iba a conseguir ganar más dinero que nunca. Diabólicamente, pensó en su nueva recluta. Con lo inocente que era, los comienzos serían un poco difíciles, pero luego se convertiría en su producto estrella.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, abrió la puerta de la Boutique Carrusel. Una vez hubo cerrado de nuevo con llave, encendió mágicamente una luz. Con mucho cuidado, subió a la habitación de su hermana, que se encontraba en absoluta oscuridad. Desconfiada, Rarity llamó.

― ¿Sweetie Belle? ¿Estás despierta? Ha llamado tu amiga Scootaloo para decirte que ya ha conseguido su marca, ¿sabes?

Sweetie Belle no respondió. Dándose le vuelta, murmuró algo en sueños.

―"Si no se ha levantado, es que está dormida" ―pensó ella.

Más tranquila, bajó de nuevo al piso principal, y abrió la puerta de la trastienda. Allí, encendió una luz mágica en el techo, que ilumnó los tristes maniquíes abandonados que no se encontraban en exposición, los vestidos de temporadas anteriores y otras por venir, y un mueble de dos cajones. Con cuidado de no pincharse, abrió el compartimento que guardaba su colección de agujas inservibles. Rarity seleccionó dos de ellas con muescas particulares, una de cabezal rojo y otra de cabezal verde. Combinándolas entre sí, consiguió una herramienta parecida a una llave, que introdujo en un punto de la pared que señalaba el casco apolillado de un maniquí, e hizo fuerza. La pared cedió sin ningún ruido, revelando unas escaleras.

Procurando no hacer ningún ruido, sacó de nuevo su improvisada llave y cerró la puerta secreta. Más libre para actuar, encendió otro fuego y fue bajando las escaleras. Pensó que había sido muy lista al instalarse allí. ¿Quién sospecharía nunca de una costurera de pueblo y de la Boutique Carrusel, si ni su patosa hermana la había descubierto? A mitad de camino, rio histéricamente. Si su amiga Twilight era tan lista, ¿cómo nunca había pensado que no podía tener ingresos al ir todos desnudos? Alabándose a sí misma por su inteligencia, terminó de bajar las escaleras.

Cuando al fin llegó a donde pretendía, sus ojos se dilataron involuntariamente. Efectivamente, no se equivocaba en sus previsiones de negocio. El club de alterne que se encontraba en su trastienda estaba más lleno que nunca.

Una bola de fiesta que haría morirse a Pinkie Pie de envidia se encontraba en medio de la sala. A uno de los lados, una barra de bar, que anunciaba los cócteles más insólitos. Sentadas en los taburetes, muchas yeguas de todas las razas, con vestidos que dejaban entrever la mayoría de su cuerpo, pero siempre elegantes: la misma Rarity los había diseñado para ser lo más eróticos posible. Repartidas en las barras americanas, otras muchas bailaban. Incluso algunos caballos se encontraban en las barras: la dueña era muy estricta en eso de la igualdad si le daba dinero.

En las habitaciones, Rarity podía percibir la excitación de los del interior. A la unicornio no le importaba desembolsar un poco más en habitaciones lujosas si estas eran más excitantes a la vista. Sonriente, miró aquel camerino que había reservado hacía mucho, y entonces, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

Corriendo ahora, abrió una puerta lateral, y a una seña de los de dentro, salió. Su laboratorio de drogas seguía funcionando perfectamente. Una vez comprobó que sus negocios funcionaban perfectamente, completamente excitada y con los ojos brillantes de avaricia, salió por una puerta lateral del Club, subió un tramo de escaleras, entró a su despacho y se sentó, dándole vueltas a su silla incontrolablemente.

― ¡Jefa! –gritó una voz, inconfundiblemente masculina, desde fuera. Rarity le ordenó entrar, y ante sus ojos apareció un unicornio de color blanco perla, cuya crin rubia parecía imperturbable ante la carrera que había hecho y que el sudor que perlaba su frente delataba. Su musculoso cuerpo estaba recubierto de golpes más o menos recientes que evidenciaban su carácter pendenciero, y los rasgos que más resaltaban en su cuerpo eran una larga y fea cicatriz que rodeaba su casco inferior derecho, y su marca de belleza, constituida por dos brillantes líneas negras. Su cuerno, morado como la lavanda, sostenía con un halo mágico un periódico, que parecía ser la causa de todo el alboroto.

― ¿Qué pasa, Helping Minion?―preguntó ella, inquieta.

― ¡Ha llegado el periódico de Canterlot! ―jadeó―, ¡y viene con noticias importantes sobre Manehattan! ¡Busque la página dos en la sección de sucesos!

― ¡Trae eso! ―gritó la unicornio, cogiendo ansiosa el periódico. Con casco tembloroso, fue pasando lentamente las páginas, una por una y otra por otra, hasta llegar a la indicada por su asistente. Cuando por fin llegó, leyó sorprendida el titular, y fue pasando la vista por las columnas, una tras otra, hasta que llegó al final. Cuando hubo leído la noticia al completo, devolvió el periódico a su asistente y le ordenó con un gesto que se retirara.

Una vez estuvo sola, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, incontrolablemente, como si estuviera enferma o hubiera probado una de las pastillas que se producían a pocos metros. Borracha de poder como estaba, echó demasiado hacia atrás la silla y cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe. Sin embargo, a ella no le importó.

La policía secreta de Canterlot, en una operación a cuyo mando estaba el inagotable Restraining Chain, había detenido en Manehattan al jefe de la familia rival, el pony normal Moonchaser. Muy pronto, sería ejecutado, y nadie podría entonces hacerle ya la competencia. En el estado mental en el que se encontraba, siguió riendo y riendo, hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Ya sólo quedaban un par de flecos por recortar, Charming Dawn y el policía. Ella confiaba en su capacidad. Pronto, no habría nadie capaz de pararla en toda Equestria.

Ella, Rarity, sería muy pronto la reina absoluta de la mafia.


	2. Día 1: Trabajos forzados

Los primeros rayos del nuevo sol naciente iluminaron Ponyville. Todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo se levantaron, deseosos de hacer funcionar de nuevo sus negocios, de dedicarse a sus tareas o simplemente hablar con los otros de los asuntos del día. Como muchos otros a lo largo del año, el tema preferente de conversación era la fiesta del día anterior. Pero al contrario que el resto, no eran para alabar a Pinkie Pie, ni para contar cómo se habían divertido, sino para comentar la detención de Charming Dawn y su preocupación por el tráfico de drogas en el pacífico pueblo.

Ajeno a todas estas reflexiones, el Sol siguió su camino, comenzando a iluminar finalmente el bosque Everfree y la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba en el límite del bosque. Cuando los rayos del astro rey atravesaron por fin la ventana de la habitación de Fluttershy, la tímida pegaso abrió los ojos, y, feliz, se despertó. Se desperezó en el borde de la cama, se levantó con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, y, con dulzura, despertó a todos los animalitos que se repartían por el suelo de su casa.

― ¡Venga, chicos, hora de desayunar!―llamó.

Rápidamente, todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, mientras Fluttershy les servía su comida, a todos la misma cantidad, sin diferencia. Mientras desayunaban, no puedo evitar sentir una sensación de felicidad y se puso a volar y dar volteretas en el aire. Gracias a su amiga Rarity, podría tener un trabajo y dejar de vivir de su fin sus animalitos podrían comer todo lo que quisieran. Y ella podría al fin sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

― ¡Angel! ―llamó. El conejo apareció pronto―. ¿Sabes que mi querida Rarity me ha ofrecido un trabajo? ¡Sí! ¡Por fin podré tener dinero propio! ¿Qué te parece?

Angel dio dos patadas al suelo, enfadado.

―No, no voy a descuidarte. Cuando vuelva de coser, podremos ir a comer fuera, o a comprar vestidos, o lo que sea… ¿Qué te parece?

El conejo se dio cuenta de que si su dueña ganaba dinero, podría comprar sus carísimas ensaladas sin problemas, por lo que aceptó gustoso. Creyendo que él también se sentía orgulloso de su dueña, Fluttershy le abrazó y dijo:

―Me voy a comprar. Ahora vuelvo. Luego iré a ver a Rarity. ¡Hasta luego!

La dulce pegaso amarilla abrió la puerta y salió en dirección al mercado. Angel la vio salir y, cuando estuvo lejos, abrió también la puerta y, asegurándose con cautela de que nadie le veía, salió en otra dirección. Ahora que por fin se había ido aquella pesada, podía irse de fiesta salvaje con sus amigos conejos.

Fluttershy, radiante de felicidad, recorrió el camino que la separaba del ajetreado centro del pueblo. Eufórica como estaba con el trabajo que le habían dado, iba a tramos dando saltitos, a tramos volando a ras de superficie. Fluttershy saludó a cuantos animalitos y flores encontraba en su camino, y antes de darse cuenta, entró al fin en el mercado del pueblo. Al verla, todos los comerciantes se prepararon para hacer su agosto. La pegaso nunca se oponía a una subida de precio, ni a que le pusieran menos fruta o que esta estuviera pasada, porque era buena hasta el último extremo, y los comerciantes lo aprovechaban para forrarse a su costa.

―Ho…hola, tendero―saludó ella tímidamente, poniendo una bolsa de monedas sobre el mostrador.

―Hola, Fluttershy. Parece que tienes dinero hoy, ¿eh? ―preguntó el tendero, mirando la bolsa y sopesando el dinero que contendría.

―Sí, Rarity me ha prestado dinero. ¿Me… me puedes poner tres kilos de lechugas, dos de zanahoria y uno de espárragos, por favor? Es decir, si no es mucha molestia…

―Claro que sí, cariño―respondió él, sacando todo lo que había pedido―. Son sesenta y siete monedas.

― ¿¡Sesenta y siete monedas!? ―exclamó Fluttershy, incrédula―. Pe…pero si ayer costaban…

―Ley de la oferta y la demanda. Si tú ofreces mucho dinero, yo te demando más por mis productos. Así llegamos a un equilibrio, ¿no? ―concluyó el tendero, con una sonrisa mezquina en los labios.

―Pe…pero si me han dado ciento cincuenta… Si me lo gasto todo aquí…

―Así que son ciento cincuenta monedas, ¿no? Pues entonces, serán ochenta y siete monedas―dijo el comerciante.

―Pe…pero…

―Tómalo o déjalo.

―Bueno…―cedió ella finalmente―Toma.

―Gracias, y vuelve lo más pronto posible ―se despidió el tendero.

―No es justo…―murmuró la pegaso mientras se alejaba.

Pero al ir al siguiente puesto, la tendera también encareció abusivamente sus productos, y lo mismo ocurrió en el puesto donde vendían los ingredientes para hacer dulces. Al borde de las lágrimas, contempló su bolsa de dinero, y al comprobar que tan sólo le quedaban catorce monedas de las ciento cincuenta que le habían dado, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. No era justo. No podían haberle cobrado tanto, cuando al resto no le cobraban ni la décima parte del dinero que había gastado. Al verla en aquel estado, el primer tendero de los que había visitado suspiró, y se dirigió hacia ella. La pegaso pensó que a lo mejor venía a disculparse y a devolverle su dinero, y se calmó.

―Si vas a llorar, hazlo en tu casa. Aquí me espantas a la clientela―sentenció bruscamente el pony.

Esta frase terminó de romper el corazón de la dulce pegaso. Llorando a todo pulmón, deshizo el camino que la había conducido al mercado, y al llegar a su casa, se tiró a la cama, completamente desolada y bañada en lágrimas que empapaban el edredón. Era tan fácil aprovecharse de ella…era verdad que todos la consideraban como a un trapo, un ser inferior del que aprovecharse por su incapacidad de defenderse. Algo de lo que deshacerse cuando ya no tenían necesidad de ella. El mundo no era justo con los débiles. Todos eran tan malos…

Limpiándose los ojos, pensó en su amiga Rarity, e ideas luminosas y comparaciones alegres empezaron a ocurrírsele. Si todos la rechazaban, ella la invitaba al spa. Si los demás sólo pensaban en lucrarse a su costa, ella le prestaba dinero, y si los demás se aprovechaban de ella, Rarity le ofrecía un empleo con el cual independizarse y sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

Rarity nunca le haría nada malo.

Más animada, se levantó de la cama con energías renovadas.

― ¿Angel? ¿Dónde estás?

Afortunadamente para el conejo, la fiesta salvaje de la casa de al lado había acabado poco antes, y había tenido tiempo de volver a casa antes de que su dueña se diera cuenta de que no estaba. Pegando botes como si nada hubiera hecho, se sentó al lado de Fluttershy, expectante.

―Me voy a casa de Rarity. Tú quédate aquí.

Saliendo de nuevo, Fluttershy tomó esta vez el camino que le conducía a la casa de su amiga. Cuando la pegaso ya había desparecido, Angel se puso de nuevo en marcha, sacando unas cuantas revistas de un cajón. Sonriente, agradeció que su dueña nunca mirara en su cajón privado y comenzó a leerlas, poniéndose rojo con las imágenes del interior.

Tras un corto camino, Fluttershy llegó a casa de su amiga. Llamó a la puerta y comenzó a esperar, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza a causa del nerviosismo. No quería decepcionar a Rarity bajo ningún concepto. Encima de que le ofrecía un trabajo, si la traicionaba sería traicionarse a sí misma. Los pensamientos comenzaron a sucederse en su mente, y pronto el nerviosismo le ganó la partida. Cuando Rarity abrió la puerta, todos los músculos le temblaban de puro pavor.

― ¿Qué te pasa, encanto? ―preguntó confusa la unicornio.

― ¡Rarity, dime que yo nunca te decepcionaría! –suplicó Fluttershy, dirigiendo una mirada aterrada a la modista.

_ ―_No te preocupes, cariño. Tú no puedes decepcionarme. ―respondió ella, sonriente.

― Oh, Rarity, ¡muchas gracias por ayudarme siempre que puedes! ―gritó ella alborozada, abrazando a su amiga.

―De nada, cielo. Para eso somos amigas. Por cierto, vienes un poco temprano, ¿no?

― ¿Eh? ¿A qué hora pretendes quedarte a coser?

―No es eso. Es que…Todavía no he comprado el hilo. Mientras, ¿por qué no te pones a jugar con Sweetie Belle?

― Vale. Sin problema ―aceptó la pegaso, sonriente.

―Nos vemos luego, Fluttershy. Hasta entonces, adiós―dijo Rarity.

Elegantemente, la unicornio salió de la Boutique Carrousel, mientras Fluttershy la despedía con el casco. Una vez desapareció de su vista, pasó al interior, acompañada por Sweetie Belle.

―Oye… Como Scootaloo no está en casa… ¿te importaría decirme otra vez cómo conseguiste tu marca?

― ¡Claro! ―dijo la pegaso, deseosa de ayudar―. Verás, cuando yo era pequeña…

* * *

―En Ponyville sois una partida de inútiles. ―se quejó Restraining Chain, mientras apartaba de sí los informes―. Nunca, en todos mis años de policía, imaginé que fuera posible encontrar tanta incompetencia junta. ¿Sabes? Una de las primeras cosas que hice al consultar los informes es ir casa de la tal Lyra, a ver si su familia podía ofrecerme alguna pista. ¿Y a que nunca adivinarías a quién encontré? A Lyra; que, con una cara de sorpresa que no te puedes un imaginar, me contó que a ella no le había pasado nada en absoluto.Y lo mismo con el resto. Las dos únicas desapariciones registradas que se corresponden con la realidad son la de Gilda y la de Diamond Tiara.

― ¡Un poco de respeto, que no todos podemos ser jefes de la policía de Canterlot! ―se quejó el jefe local.

― ¡¿Un poco de respeto?! ―gritó Restraining Chain, fuera de sí, para después acercase a pasos lentos y amenazantes al policía local― ¡¿De verdad consideras que merece algo de respeto un policía incapaz de confeccionar un listado fidedigno de desapariciones!? ¿¡Un policía que, según los informes que he manejado, ha sido incapaz, y repito, absolutamente incapaz de atrapar a ningún criminal en años, es capaz de pedirme a mí respeto!? ¿Sabes? ¡Puedes apañártelas tú solo con tu respeto, porque yo me niego a colaborar contigo! ¡Abandono nuestra colaboración! ―gritó, soltando un golpe en la mesa.

Soltando un sonido mezcla de suspiro y grito furioso, el policía salió de la comisaría, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Una vez en la calle, dio una dirección a un taxi y desapareció.

―"Menos mal, qué tío tan pesado" ―pensó el policía local, aún alterado por la escena que le había montado Restraining Chain.

Con intención de relajarse, se sentó en un sillón, tomó una chocolatera, se echó un vaso de chocolate y bebió a grandes sorbos, dejando que el líquido le calmara a su paso por su garganta.

Pero la tranquilidad le duró poco. Un nuevo portazo le puso en guardia, obligándole a levantarse de su silla. Aunque al principio creyó que era otra vez Restraining Chain, que había vuelto a darle la brasa, pronto desechó aquella posibilidad, porque el color del pelaje no coincidía con el del caballo. Molesto, estuvo a punto de echar al desconsiderado, pero una mirada más cercana le descubrió a una yegua cuyo rostro y crines le resultaban familiares.

― ¿Rarity? ―preguntó él, temeroso.

―La misma―respondió ella, haciendo un mohín con la crin para colocársela bien―. No he podido evitar ver a Restraining Chain saliendo de la comisaría, y me preocupa que pueda decubir algo. ¿Qué tal esos informes?

―Tooooooodos confusos –comentó con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto con la pezuña―. Los he manipulado para que no coincidan con ninguno de los desaparecidos, así que, por más que busque, nunca podrá saber que todos ellos tenían tratos con la mafia. Además, he conseguido librarme de él. ―añadió, poniendo un tono de misterio en la voz.

― ¿Cómo? –preguntó la mafiosa, sorprendida.

― Entre mis informes y mi incompetencia, le he desesperado tanto que se ha negado a seguir con el caso. Merezco un aumento, ¿no?

―Claro que sí. ¿Pero por qué quedarnos en un simple aumento, cuando eso no basta para recompensar tus servicios?―la pony pestañeó melindrosamente, y después dijo con voz seductora―. Ven aquí, Lazycop, te lo has ganado.

Con bastante nerviosismo, el aludido alargó la cabeza y puso los labios. Una vez lo tuvo así, Rarity alargó la pezuña y le dio un sonoro bofetón que resonó en toda la comisaría.

―Imbécil―dijo Rarity―. Si hay algo por lo que se caracteriza Restraining Chain, es por nunca abandonar, a menos que le propia Celestia le impida seguir adelante. ¿No recuerdas cuando el caso de Bardinners, ministro de finanzas? Un poco más, y ese caballo le saca todas las corruptelas. Tuvo que dar carpetazo al caso, eliminar todos los elementos que la incriminaban y apartarle del equipo de investigación, porque si no saldría todo a la luz. Seguro que lo que está haciendo es reorganizar sus fuerzas delante de tu hocico. Y ahora, llévame a la celda de Charming Dawn.

* * *

Tumbada en el catre de prisión y medio muerta de aburrimiento, Charming Dawn observaba el techo, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. No podía creerse cómo había transcurrido todo desde la noche anterior, pero el caso es que estaba en prisión. Con un suspiro, se acomodó. Estaba claro que aquel madero iba a volver a interrogarla, y era sólo cuestión de tiempo que volviera. Por ello, no se sorprendió mucho al oír abrirse la oxidada puerta de la celda. Pero, al darse cuenta de que quienes habían entrado eran ni más ni menos que Rarity y Lazycop, la pegaso se levantó con fuerza y se arrodilló delante de su jefa, en un último intento de recuperar su favor.

― ¡Jefa! Siento mucho lo ocurrido. No volverá a pasar, se lo prometo, pero no me haga daño ―suplicó Charming Dawn con tono lastimero.

―Cállate. No estoy aquí para oír tonterías de incompetentes ―sentenció la mafiosa, tajante.― Dime todo lo que pasó anoche.

―Anoche…Me es difícil recordar…

― ¿Y crees que recordarás mejor si te envío de visita al fondo del río?

―Le tengo mucho cariño al aire, gracias ―susurró ella―. Verá, anoche fui a la fiesta de Pinkie, porque a ellas va un montón de gente, y entonces hay un montón de oportunidades de negocio. Bueno, el caso es que estaba cerrando una venta de heroína, cuando una vieja me vio. Claro, se escandalizó y se puso a pedir a gritos un policía. También fue mala suerte que estuviera allí Restraining Chain, ¿no? Bueno, el caso es que me detuvo, y aquí estoy.

Con cara de pocos amigos, Rarity observaba a su subordinada, que a pesar de su semblante natural, rogaba por dentro para que todo aquello acabara pronto; con ella a salvo y fuera de la cárcel, si era posible.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó pausadamente Rarity.

―Sí, eso es todo.―se apresuró a contestar la pegaso.

―Muy bien. ―contestó Rarity, mientras sacaba de sus alforjas una brillante y rica copa decorada en toda su superficie y una botella de cristal con un brillante líquido rojo. Con cuidado, pasó el líquido de la botella a la copa, y una vez estuvo llena, guardó la botella y le tendió la bebida a la pegaso. ―Bébete esto. ―le ordenó.

Aunque el aspecto de la bebida que Rarity le tendía preocupaba a Charming Dawn, esta sabía que no tenía más elección que terminársela entera, a sabiendas de que, si no lo hacía, las cosas se volverían mucho peores para ella. A pesar de que al principio el líquido sabía a vino, muy pronto el sabor a alcohol desapareció para dejar paso a otro mucho más amargo. Al detectarlo, la camello paró de beber, aterrada. Seguramente, aquel vaso contenía veneno.

―No te preocupes, no te he envenenado ―dijo ella al ver su cara― El regusto amargo que habrás notado en el fondo de la copa es…otra cosa. ¿Sabes qué hace falta para poder ser un jefe de la mafia? Necesitas ser despiadado, discreto, y…algo más. Hace falta tener una cualidad muy especial que muy pocos ponys tienen.

― ¿Cuál? ―preguntó ella.

―Percibir las mentiras.

La pegaso tragó saliva.

―Eso que te acabas de tomar tiene una pequeña cantidad de una droga que te hará contar la verdad. Y ahora, encanto, vas a contarme otra vez lo que pasó anoche, ¿verdad?

Charming Dawn quedó muy sorprendida cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse contra su voluntad. Desesperada, trató de contenerlos, pero fue en vano: la droga había pasado ya a su organismo, y no había nada que hacer. Con la voz quebrada por el llanto que comenzaba a surgir en sus celestes ojos, Charming Dawn comenzó a relatar.

―Cuando vi a Restraining Chain, me pareció un semental muy atractivo, y decidí que debía ser mío. Intenté drogarle, a ver si con un poquito de suerte me lo podía llevar a la cama. Pero era un policía y me detuvo. Frustrada, no hice más que gritarle que era muy aburrido y que no se sabía divertir ni dejar a los demás.

Si Rarity ya pensaba que Charming Dawn no era muy inteligente, aquello no hizo sino confirmar sus sospechas. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan idiota como para intentar venderle droga al jefe de la secreta?

― ¿Eso es todo?―repitió maquinalmente la unicornio.

―Sí. Intentó interrogarme, pero como yo iba hasta arriba no me pudo sacar nada coherente.

―De acuerdo. –dijo Rarity, supirando―. Vamos a verlo por el lado bueno. No te han sonsacado información.

― ¿Me va a pasar algo? ―preguntó Charming Dawn.

―Ohh, cariño, entiende que, como has estado detenida, ya no puedes pertenecer directamente a nuestra organización. Pero todavía puedes hacer una cosa por mí.

― ¿Cuál?

―Vas a morir aquí y ahora.

Espantada, la pegaso retrocedió hasta la pared, pegándose a la ventana.

― ¿Sabes? Podría empalarte con mi cuerno, pero eso me lo mancharía de sangre. O podría causarte una hemorragia interna con un ataque mágico. Pero no voy a hacer nada de eso, ¿Por qué? Porque no es elegante.

Charming Dawn hiperventilaba, aterrada. No podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Podía ser que la hubiera liado, y que aquella no fuera la primera vez que acababa en prisión y tenía que ser indultada por Lazycop. Pero matarla era simplemente excesivo. Una vez más tragó saliva, que le raspó la garganta mientras se abría camino a través de su esófago.

―Si hay algo que me define, no es "mafiosa", o "Elemento de la generosidad"; es "elegante". Tengo un método mejor. Y ahora, ―le susurró, con voz insinuante― vas a comprobar cuál es.

En una azotea vecina, casi imperceptible desde todos los ángulos, un pony de vivo color dorado, cuya marca de belleza consistía en una diana, sacó una diminuta cerbatana e introdujo un minúsculo dardo en ella. Repentinamente, sopló, y el diminuto objeto se clavó en el hombro de Charming Dawn. Esta gritó al sentir el objeto, y un escalofrío de terror recorrió su espalda.

_― _¿Qué te parece mi sistema? Es un dardo con curare, cortesía de mi sicario Snipershot. Morirás en cinco segundos. Adiós, Charming Dawn.

Muy pronto, la expresión suplicante de la pegaso se congeló. Incapaz de mover el rostro, pero con la sangre y la adrenalina bullendo por sus venas y el deseo de vivir recorriendo todo su ser, trató de sacarse el dardo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y sus extremidades quedaron paralizadas, provocando que se desplomara al suelo. Su respiración, muy agitada debido a su voluntad de salvarse, se paralizó. Cuando transcurrieron unos segundos, Rarity le tomó el pulso. Charming Dawn estaba muerta.

―Di que le ha dado una sobredosis de caballo ― indicó la jefa, sonriendo con su chiste malo―. Antes de que se me olvide, aquí tienes―comentó, tendiéndole un fajo de billetes que desaparecieron rápidamente en el uniforme del comisario―Voy a hacer algo importante. Tú quédate aquí.

* * *

― ¡Ya has vuelto! ―exclamó Fluttershy, alegre― ¿empezamos ya?

―Claro que sí, encanto. ¿Y Sweetie Belle?

―Hace un rato, vinieron Apple Bloom y Scootaloo para jugar, y ella me dijo que se iban a la casa del árbol para planificar cómo conseguir su marca de belleza. No pasa nada, ¿no?

―No, en absoluto. Así me quedo tranquila ―dijo ella―. Vamos a empezar ya.

― ¡Genial! ¿Qué vamos a coser primero? ¿Una falda, una camiseta? Ohhh, ya sé: ¡un abrigo para Angel! ―gritó ella.

―Oye, encanto, creo que, si vas a coser para mí, lo mejor es que coja algunos patrones de los que tengo en la trastienda. Tú quédate aquí calladita un momento, ¿vale?

_―_De acuerdo. Hay muy pocas cosas que se me den mejor que esa―dijo Fluttershy, luciendo una dulce sonrisa de conformidad.

La unicornio abrió la puerta de la trastienda, y una vez dentro, cerró la puerta. Aunque sabía muy bien que Fluttershy no se movería de allí, cuando entraba a la trastienda siempre se sentía observada, independientemente de que no hiciera nada malo. El ambiente de ilegalidad y el miedo a que la descubrieran comenzaron a susurrar palabras al oído de Rarity, quien trató en vano de ponerles fin. Intentado prestarles la menor atención posible, abrió el cajón donde guardaba los diseños. Pero allí no había nada.

Desconcertada, abrió los cajones de la cajonera una y otra vez. Sus patrones de los vestidos no estaban. No podían haberse caído por fuera, porque entonces habrían caído a un cajón inferior. La unicornio se alteró y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente por todas la trastienda, dejando caer los maniquíes, que levantaron una enorme polvareda. ¿Era posible que Sweetie Belle hubiera entrado? No, no tenía la llave. Pero, ¿y si se la había quitado mientras dormía? ¿Podría haber encontrado la llave para entrar a su Club? Cada vez más nerviosa, la unicornio comenzó a oír pasos que venían del piso inferior. No, aquello tenía que ser su imaginación.

― ¡Jefa, la tenemos!―gritó una voz familiar a sus espaldas. Pero ella, alterada como estaba, no la reconoció.

― ¡Ahh!―gritó a su vez Rarity, lanzando un ataque mágico contra el unicornio que estaba enfrente de sí. Éste desvió el golpe como pudo, enviándolo escaleras abajo―. ¡Helping Minion! ¿Se puede saber por qué apareces así de repente?

―Lo siento, jefa.―se disculpó su subordinado, agachando humildemente la cabeza―. Pero ya la tenemos.

― ¿A quién?

― ¿No se acuerda usted? ―preguntó Helping Minion, con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.― Fue usted quien nos mandó capturarla. No podíamos, pero ahora que ya han detenido a Moonchaser, hemos podido intervenir; y ayer por la noche, cuando usted se fue a dormir, nos llegó un regalito especial de Manehattan, cortesía de Music Palace. Ya está.

―¿Pero quién es?―preguntó Rarity, frustrada.

― ¿No quiere guardarse la sorpresa? Me sorprende, porque usted era la más interesada en ella.

―Helping Minion, esto ya es desacato. Dímelo de una vez.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No hace falta ponerse así. Venga conmigo, y por el camino se lo cuento.

Los dos unicornios franquearon la puerta de entrada al sótano y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, con cuidado de no resbalar, y desviándose a un tramo de escaleras distinto al que les conducía al Club Carrusel. Helping Minion, ansioso como estaba por guardarle la sorpresa a Rarity, iba narrándole generalidades sobre la captura y la situación en la que se encontraba. Rarity se frustraba cada vez más, pero consideró poco inteligente gritarle a Helping Minion. Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta de madera con el diseño de un hilo grabado en la puerta. Helping Minion se colocó delante de su jefa y dijo finalmente:

―Ya estamos. ¿Ve cómo no ha sido tanto? Si me disculpa, tengo que entrar un segundo. Ya sabe, para asegurarme de que todo está bien.

A un gesto de Rarity, el unicornio entró en la sala, y unos instantes después, salió diciendo:

―Ya está todo listo. Puede entrar.

Picada por la curiosidad, y frustrada por haber olvidado aquel operativo de captura, Rarity se apresuró a entrar en aquella dependencia paralela. Helping Minion entró detrás.

Una máquina de coser solitaria se encontraba delante de sus ojos. Con ritmo fatigado y lento, una pony de tierra, color rosa, de melena morada, y cuya marca de belleza consistía en tres botones, negro, verde y amarillo, accionaba su mecanismo, añadiendo una hebra más a la tela que estaba obligada a tejer. Una larga cadena estaba atada a su pata trasera izquierda, abortando cualquier intento de huida.

Al prinicio, agotada física y mentalmente como estaba, no pudo oír el chirrido quejumbroso proveniente de la puerta. Pero cuando ésta se cerró, se sobresaltó; y, tras una pausa de un segundo en la que quizá intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos, que fluían como la brea, llamó con tono quejumbroso:

― ¿Quién es? ¿Quién llama? Oh, no importa… ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Cada vez que intentaba dormir, me golpeaban, se reían de mí, me escupían, y me obligaban a mantenerme despierta toda la noche, hilando para ellos… Me han trasladado, eso seguro…

La pony pareció ver en aquel momento la luz que dejaba pasar la puerta abierta, y volvió el rostro hacia sus captores. Aunque en la oscuridad el semblante de la prisionera estaba oscurecido por las sombras que gobernaban en el solitario salón, Rarity no pudo evitar reprimir un escalofrío.

Profundas ojeras surcaban su rostro deformado por la falta de sueño. Al parecer, no la habían alimentado adecuadamente, puesto que los síntomas del hambre y la sed habían hecho mella en su otrora lustroso cuerpo. Sus reacciones, lentas y pesadas, parecieron sufrir un revulsivo al ver a los dos ponys que se situaban delante de sí. Con la desesperación patente en cada uno de sus gestos, abandonó su puesto y corrió hasta que la cadena superó su límite elástico y la frenó en seco. La prisionera no pudo soportar la fuerza del impacto y cayó al suelo, pero esto no la frenó.

―Vosotros… vuestros rostros… no os conozco. Pero, por favor, ¡decidme que sois de la policía! No podéis ser de ellos… no, por favor… Cuando me capturaron, oí decir que actuaban según órdenes de un tal Music Palace, jefe de la mafia de Manehattan… Yo nunca he tenido tratos con la mafia. Yo soy sólo una humilde costurera de la gran ciudad, que ha pasado toda su vida como diseñadora… ―Al percibir que los intrusos no se movían, la desesperación comenzó a desbordarla, y, exhasperada, tiró aún más de la cadena― ¡Tenéis que ayudarme! Tengo riquezas, paños bellos como el alba y etéreos como el aire… Todo eso puede ser vuestro si me liberáis. ―La pony esbozó una sonrisa pícara, que, tan demacrada como ella, se convirtió en una horrible mueca burlona― Y si no es suficiente, tengo una ayudante, ¿quién era?, que os puede interesar… Es muy guapa, y es joven…. Si me liberáis, os la daré… ¡pero por favor, por piedad, tenéis que ayudarme!

Al no percibir aún ninguna respuesta, la prisionera profirió un grito desesperado y trató de lanzarse a los cascos de Helping Minion, pero la cadena la retuvo en su lugar por tercera vez. Completamente fuera de sí, le miró, y después a su acompañante. En la oscuridad, no pudo percibir sus rasgos, y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para descifrar sus facciones. Una vez logró averiguar quién era, la prisionera soltó un nuevo grito, esta vez de júbilo.

―Rarity…¡Rarity! ¡Has venido a por mí! ¡Vas a salvarme! ¡Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Si viene el tal Music Palace, os matará! ¿¡A qué esperas!? ¡Corta la cadena!

Sorprendentemente para la prisionera, la unicornio no se movió de su lugar. Desesperada, clamó:

―¡A qué esperas! ―Sus labios comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente, y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de aflicción―. Lo siento mucho por haberte copiado, y prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, ¡pero te lo suplico, sácame de aquí!

―Suri Polomare, cuánto tiempo ―comentó Rarity, impasible―. Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos, ¿verdad?

― ¿Pero se puede saber por qué no te mueves? ¿Quieres que Music Palace te mate? ¡Venga ya, corta mi cadena!

Rarity se limitó a mirar a la modista, que yacía suplicante y humillada a sus pies, y se regodeó en su propio poder, mientras los recuerdos que provenían de la Manehattan Fashion Week volvían a su mente. Al fin, había recordado el haber comandado a su subordinado aquella captura, y el haber determinado ella misma el castigo que aplicarle. La modista se permitó esbozar una sonrisa invisible a Suri Polomare, que seguía tendida en el suelo esperando su redención, y dijo con voz fría y glacial:

― No va a venir a por nosotros. ¿Sabes? No recordaba que estabas aquí, pero no puedo decir que no lo supiera. ―Suri mudó la expresión de su rostro a medida que las palabras salían de la boca de Rarity, transformándose finalmente en una de absoluta desesperación―. Porque yo lo planeé todo.

La pony de tierra, al topar con la realidad, soltó otro agudo alarido, esta vez de terror total, y retrocedió los pasos que había recorrido cuando aún albergaba esparanzas de salvación. Aunque la oscuridad cubrió de nuevo los rasgos de Rarity, aquella burlona sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro seguía persiguiendo a Suri, recordándole que ella era quien tenía su vida en sus cascos. Y que no iba a dudar en destrozarla.

― ¿Recuerdas la Fashion Week de Manehattan de hace unos meses? ―comenzó a explicar Rarity, acercándose a Suri para asegurarse que oía todas y cada una de sus palabras―. Al final gané, pero lo que me llevé fue más que un premio. ¿Sabes qué más averigüé? Que te gustan mucho mis vestidos, ¿verdad?

La prisionera era incapaz de asimilar todo lo que que le decía Rarity. Lentamente, comenzó a unir todos los puntos, y fue capaz de llegar a la terrible conclusión justo antes de que Rarity se la dijera con voz tenebrosa.

―Pues me alegro de que te guste coser mis diseños, porque eso es lo único que harás durante el resto de tu vida.

Al oír aquella afirmación, Suri se quedó en shock. Por mucho que le hubiera hecho daño, por mucho que le hubiera plagiado, aquello era simplemente una locura. Un plagio nunca justificaba el hecho de retener a una pony contra su voluntad. De repente, la neblina que cubría su mente se apartó, y las energías que los maltratos prodigados por Music Palace habían hecho desparecer volvieron a ella como un torbellino de bullente luz en aquellas tinieblas de la trastienda de Rarity.

―¿Plagio? ―susurró, para después bramar―: ¿Plagio? ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loca? ―De nuevo, sus esfuerzos fueron retenidos por la cadena, pero la energía proporcionada por la ira era mayor que la proporcionada por la desesperación, y Helping Minion tuvo que frenarla con magia por temor a que se rompiera la cadena. Sin embargo, siguió gritando―: ¿Consideras que un simple plagio de un estúpido concurso te autoriza a retenerme como esclava para toda la eternidad? ¡Estás loca, Rarity, completamente loca! ¡Por mucho poder que tengas, por mucha autoridad que tengas sobre tus patéticos amiguitos, no eres más que una enferma mental con delirios de grandeza!

Si a Rarity le había afectado el torrente de insultos proferidos por Suri, no lo demostró en absoluto, y se limitó a observarla con el mismo gesto impasible que había conservado desde que empezara su alegación. No obstante, Helping Minion no lo consideró así, por lo que lanzó mágicamente a la prisionera por los aires y tronó:

― ¡Cuando Rarity habla, tú te callas, mamarracha! ¿Me entiendes?

― Cállate, Helping Minion ―murmuró Rarity. El unicornio retrocedió y la mafiosa prosigió―: No creas que me importa lo que me digas, Suri _Robomare. _¿De verdad consideras que no es para tanto un concurso? Entonces, es que no lo ves como yo. No sólo me has plagiado, sino que además, te has aprovechado de mi generosidad, y en último término, me has robado. Y nadie le roba a Rarity.

Suri Polomare observaba aterrada a la unicornio que tenía enfrente de sí. Definitivamente, estaba absolutamente borracha de poder, era una personalidad que no toleraba ni el más mínimo desafío a su autoridad. La modista no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Era imposible escapar de aquella prisión.

―Por supuesto, no pienses que Coco Pommel sufrirá este destino. Ella me demostró que se podía confiar en la gente de la gran ciudad, y que no todos son tan egoístas… ¿Sabes que a estas alturas, ella posee todo tu negocio? Por supuesto, esta blindado por la mafia de Manehattan. No vamos a dejar que le ocurra nada malo.

Toda aquella palabrería hizo hervir la sangre de la prisionera. ¿Cómo podía atreverse una jefa mafiosa a darle lecciones de integridad y de savoir faire? ¿Cómo se podía ser tan cínica, manteniendo a Coco por su buen comportamiento, cuando ellos tenían el contrario? Lo único que cabía en la cabeza de la cautiva era que Rarity tan sólo quisiera ver sumisos a su lado, como el unicornio que la acompañaba. Aunque se llevara otro golpe, aunque la mataran, Suri Polomare reunió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y volvió a bramar:

― ¿Sí? ¿Esperas que acepte tu historia? ¿Crees que tú, Rarity, puedes darme lecciones de integridad y moralidad, cuando eres jefa de UNA PUTA MAFIA? ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas, estampando los cascos en el suelo, para después proseguir―. ¡Por muchos argumentos que me des, por muchas explicaciones que trates de dar, siguen siendo un acto de hipocresía y cinismo! ¡Rarity, tú eres una enferma!

Jadeante, con toda la energía desparecida tras aquellos exabruptos, cayó al suelo, y pronto las lágrimas le impidieron continuar. Por mucho que gritara, por mucha razón que tuviera, aquello no iba a sacarla de allí.

Helping Minion, al ver la reacción de Suri, miró a Rarity, y tras un gesto por su parte y una breve porfía, se contuvo. Rarity, aún impasible, movió la cabeza de lado a lado con un gesto de negación, para después proseguir:

―No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No me importa tu moralidad, no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. Lo importante es que me has plagiado, y me has robado. Y ningún desafío a Rarity queda impune.

Durante un corto instante, interrumpido tan sólo por los sollozos de la cautiva, los pensamientos de Rarity se dirigieron al policía. Tenía que planear algo para él, después de que volviera a Canterlot y nadie pudiera incriminarla. Él tampoco podía quedar impune.

Por su parte, Suri seguía hipando en el suelo, en el cual se había formado un pequeño lago salado procedente de sus lágrimas. Había abandonado la esperanza de salvarse, y lo único que podía hacer daño a su cautivadora, los insultos, le había fallado estrepitosamente. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Sólo podía resignarse a su nueva vida.

Rarity sonrió y comentó:

―Helping Minion, los diseños. Quédate aquí de momento, vigilando y enseñando a Suri. Baja dentro de tres horas al Club. Allí, tenemos cosas que hacer. Y dame uno de mis diseños. Lo necesito ahora. Y recuerda, seguro que Suri se siente muy sola, así que puedes entretenerte un rato con ella.

Rarity tomó el diseño que le ofrecía el unicornio y se fue escaleras arriba, en busca de Fluttershy. Una vez comprobó que estaba solo, Helping Minion cerró la puerta, encendió una pequeña vela mágica y sacó un saquito que llevaba escondido en la parte trasera del casco, del que tomó un polvo blanco que rápidamente desapareció en su nariz. Con cuidado, guardó el polvo restante y dirigió una mirada lasciva a la pony que yacía llorando impotente en el suelo. Con los asuntos de Carrusel, y Suri bajo su jurisdicción, no cabía duda de que aquella noche iba a ser muy animada para él.

* * *

Era la hora de la siesta en la comisaría de Ponyville, pero al contrario que los días anteriores, Lazycop no estaba profundamente dormido. Molesto por la sensación de que Restraining Chain le seguía vigilando, y aún dolido por el pezuñazo propinado por Rarity, el policía daba vueltas en su silla, tratando de encontrar acomodo y de olvidarse de sus problemas para poder al fin tener su merecida hora de descanso. Pero por más que lo intentaba, aquel día no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Molesto, se levantó para correr las persianas y cerrar la comisaría, pero al mirar a través de la ventana, vio lo que no esperaba encontrar. Restraining Chain se acercaba de nuevo a la comisaría.

Nervioso, comenzó a valorar diversas opciones para explicar su presencia en comisaría. ¿Habría encontrado alguna pista concluyente? No, lo tenían todo demasiado bien atado como para eso. ¿Y si había logrado relegarle? Era probable, pero no llevaba uniforme ¿Y si había encontrado algún fallo en los informes y venía a detenerle por encubrimiento? Sí, aquello era lo más probable.

Como poseso, comenzó a rebuscar entre las montañas de informes falsos. Entre todos ellos, seguro que había elaborado uno cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, o cuando pensaba en el partido, y había cometido un error que permitiera a Restraining Chain relacionarle con la mafia.

Lazycop leyó a la velocidad del sonido todos los informes. Aunque no encontró ningún fallo en ninguno de ellos, seguro que lo había cometido, por lo que los apiló todos en el centro de la estancia, y se dispuso a prenderles fuego. Pero antes de encender la cerilla, pensó que, si los quemaba, el humo podría matarlo, y si sobrevivía, aquello resultaría aún más sospechoso. Atacado de los nervios, los recogió y los volvió a poner en la mesa. ¿Qué podía hacer?

―Buenos días, Lazycop. ―saludó Restraining Chain, mientras entraba en la comisaría―.

―¡Ah! Buenos…buenos días, señor―balbució él, realizando un patético intento de cuadrarse. Creía que usted no quería mi colaboración. ¿Por qué ha vuelto?

―Que no acepte tu colaboración no implica que no intente resolver por mi cuenta el caso. Dame los informes ahora mismo, que me los llevo a Canterlot. Además, no tengo, pero tendré cuando quiera, una orden de Celestia que me permite trasladar a Charming Dawn a Canterlot para hacerle un interrogatorio a nuestra manera.

―Pero este pueblo es mi jurisdicción, y por tanto…―replicó Lazycop, en un vano intento de ganar tiempo.

―Lazycop, tengo jurisdicción sobre todos los cuerpos de policía de Equestria, así que puedo hacerlo si es necesario para la resolución del caso. Llévame a ver a Charming Dawn.

― ¿No puede esperar un momento, para adecentar la celda? ―suplicó de nuevo Lazycop, en un último intento por eliminar las pruebas que pudieran quedar.

―En absoluto. Si estas le parecen incómodas, en la ciudad no durará ni dos días.―concluyó, mirando intimidantemente a Lazycop―. Venga, dame esos informes y llévame a ver a Charming Dawn.

Lazycop suponía que si trataba de retrasar aún más a Restraining Chain el policía sospecharía de él, por lo que finalmente le dio los informes que le demandaba y lo acompañó a la celda de la camello, con el corazón en un casco. Si lo descubrían, estaba perdido.

―¡Venga, Charming Dawn, arriba! ¡Nos vamos a Canterlot! ―clamó el policía a voces, entrando en la desorganizada celda―. Vamos, no te hagas la muerta. No te va a servir de nada.

―Cada vez utilizan trucos más tontos para retrasar lo inevitable, ¿eh? ―preguntó Lazycop en un intento de exculparse.

―Desde luego. Es muy común entre los delincuentes de poca monta que creen que se nos engaña fácilmente. ¡Arriba de una vez, que esto lo que hace es aumentar tu condena! ―gruñó, pegándole una patada―. Un momento, qué rígida está…

Sudores fríos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Lazycop mientras Restraing Chain se agachaba para hacer un reconocimiento del estado de la pegaso, y cuando se agachó para tomarle el pulso, creyó que se paraba su propio corazón. En cambio, al comprobar que la camello no tenía pulso, el rostro de Restraining Chain se iluminó, como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión muy importante. Meditó durante unos instantes, y señaló finalmente.

―Está muerta.

Lazycop trató de ser lo más natural posible.

― ¿Muerta? No, es imposible. Nadie ha entrado en la comisaría desde que usted se fue.

―Hay miles de maneras de matar y de morir, y no todas son físicas.

―Es probable que muriera de sobredosis, señor. La droga que llevaba se destruyó inmediatamente, siguiendo el protocolo de…

―Conozco perfectamente los protocolos, gracias. Voy a echar una ojeada al cuerpo.

Con aire profesional, Restraining Chain se tumbó y comenzó a observar el cadáver con ojo de experto. Tras cerciorarse de que no había ninguna herida abierta, procedió a olisquearle el aliento, por si había ingerido algún veneno. Tampoco dio resultado. Finalmente, observó a través de la ventana, realizando cálculos para averiguar si era posible que le hubieran matado con un dardo envenenado. Por si se le había pasado algo, volvió a registrar el cadáver, y encontró finalmente el dardo lanzado por Snipershot. Sus ojos se abrieron por un instante.

―No ha muerto de sobredosis ―afirmó el pony, mostrándole la minúscula arma asesina.― La han matado disparándole un dardo envenenado desde la azotea de uno de esos edificios.

Lazycop se quedó asombrado. Nunca creyó que alguien pudiera ver los minúsculos dardos que lanzaba Snipershot, pero allí estaba, en la palma del casco de Restraining Chain. Por un instante consideró clavárselo, pero llevaba mucho sin luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y temía perder.

―Pues ya hay que tener puntería.

―Cierto. Bueno, ya no puedo hacer nada con ella, así que me llevo sólo los informes. No te molestes en redactarlo tú, que eres capaz de decir que murió achicharrada. Lo hago yo.

―¿Eso quiere decir que colaborará al final?

―En absoluto. Bueno, me los llevo. Adiós.

Una vez el policía salió por segunda vez, Lazycop se llevó los cascos al corazón. Cada vez que el policía pisaba la comisaría, tenía un amago de infarto.

―Joder, esto no es sano. Necesito un trago ―concluyó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la chocolatera.

* * *

― ¡Vaya, Fluttershy, coses como una auténtica profesional! ―alabó Rarity, cogiendo el vestido que le tendía la tímida pegaso y poniéndolo a la luz para poder apreciar mejor las costuras y los bordes de la tela.

― No es para tanto, Rarity… ―susurró ella, avergonzada ante las alabanzas de su amiga, mientras sus mejillas adquirían una viva coloración roja.―. Tú coses mucho mejor que yo.

―No te devalúes, Fluttershy. Eres sin duda una de las mejores costureras que conozco. Además, te voy a confesar una cosa ―Rarity se acercó al oído de Flutterrshy y le susurró―: Este es sin duda uno de los mejores vestidos que he visto últimamente. ―Ya en su tono habitual, le dijo―: Bueno, yo creo que esta creación merece un acabado a su altura, ¿no?

―No, no hace falta… Guárdalo para otras obras…―susurró Fluttershy, azorada―.No debes molestarte para…

―Tonterías, Fluttershy. No sólo lo merece, sino que además merece el mejor. Vamos a la trastienda, allí tengo unos hilos de oro y plata que podremos bordar en los dobladillos para tener un traje a la altura de Celestia.

Sorprendida, Fluttershy siguió dócilmente a su amiga hacia la puerta de la trastienda, que Rarity abrió con un pulso de magia. Una vez en el interior, esperó calmadamente hasta que su amiga terminó de rebuscar las dos agujas que componían su clave de acceso, y, después de que Rarity abriera la puerta oculta, la dulce pegaso bajó con ella. Mientras descendían por las sombrías y esterchas escaleras, Fluttershy no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo, por lo que preguntó a Rarity:

―Oye, Rarity, ¿por qué vamos a una estancia secreta?

―Verás―explicó ella―. Los hilos de plata y oro son muy valiosos, y por eso no puedo dejar que nadie me los robe, ni que Sweetie Belle los toque, mientras yo no estoy en casa. Por eso, mandé construir un sótano secreto en el que guardarlos sin miedo a que se me perdieran o a que me los robaran. No te preocupes, encanto, que ya llegamos.

Fluttershy pensó con orgullo en lo lista que era su amiga al crear un sótano para sus preciados instrumentos de costura― ¡Aquello nunca se le hubiera ocurrido a ella!―. Igual ella tenía que hacer lo mismo con la comida de sus adoradas mascotas…

Bastantes escalones y algún desvío que otro después, los ponys llegaron al final de la escalera, y se hizo visible la luz amarilla procedente de las bombillas que iluminaban el Club Carrusel. Al ver las luces de lo que ella seguía inocentemente creyendo la estancia secreta, la pegaso amarilla no pudo reprimir la emoción y voló sobre Rarity, saliendo antes que la unicornio blanca. Alarmada y temerosa de que Fluttershy descubriera su secreto, la siguió.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Fluttershy había entrado ya en el club, y observaba alucinada todo lo que la rodeaba: las barras, las yeguas y sus ropajes… Todo aquel mundo era completemante nuevo para ella, y observó durante un largo rato, como si fuera una extraterrestre que por vez primera pisara Equestria, aquel lugar al que Rarity le había llevado. Inocente como era, tardó un rato bastante grande en comprender lo que allí pasaba, y volvió la vista a Rarity.

Pero cuando la dulce pegaso pudo observar los ojos de Rarity, emitió un chillido ahogado por el nerviosismo. Su amiga había cambiado completamente su expresión facial en un tiempo récord, y de la mirada franca y amable de su mejor amiga no quedaba nada ya, reemplazada por la expresión maníaca de un pony que es consciente de que tiene la vida de otro en sus cascos, y que sabe cómo utilizarla.

― ¿Qué…es todo esto, Rarity? –preguntó Fluttershy alarmada, mientras observaba atemorizada a las ponys semidesnudas que iban y venían de la barra a los clientes―. ¿Por qué tienes un club en la trastienda? ¿Y por qué me has traído aquí?

― ¿Este club? ―preguntó ella, como si la cosa no fuera con ella, pero con un poderoso ataque mágico en el cuerno―. No hace falta alarmarse, querida. Este es simplemente tu nuevo puesto de trabajo, tanto si te gusta ―los labios de Rarity se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de concluir― como si no.

― Pe… pero… ¿Mi nuevo trabajo no iba a ser coser, porque había hecho un traje muy bueno? ¿Y no veníamos a buscar unos hilos de plata y oro? ―preguntó Fluttershy sollozante, con la consternación en su rostro.

―Ah, sí, todas esas cosas que te dije antes… ―comentó Rarity, fingiendo que reflexionaba―mentí. Pero bueno, si te hubiera dicho desde el principio cuál era el empleo que ibas a tener en mi Club, no te hubieras venido voluntariamente y te hubiera tenido que secuestrar, ¿no?

― ¿Pe…pero por qué lo haces? ―preguntó ella con el corazón roto.

―Fluttershy, te he estado observando, y he comprobado que tu personalidad es perfecta para este trabajo. Entre tú y yo, todas esas que ves ahí son iguales, con los mismos atractivos y maneras de ganar dinero, y eso ha resentido bastante el dinero que consiguen. Tú no. Tú eres inocente, buena, cariñosa; y tu personalidad vulnerable pone mucho a los caballos de este lugar. Van a venir miles de caballos para probar algo nuevo… ¿Sabes cuánto me van a pagar? ―preguntó, y en sus ojos surgió una chispita que centelleó durante un milisegundo― No, no quiero cobrar las deudas de comida de animales de todos estos años ―añadió―; eso era sólo un método de blanqueo de dinero. Si te meto a trabajar aquí es para renovar un poco el negocio.

Al borde de las lágrimas, Fluttershy pensó en lo buena que había considerado a su amiga…y todos los recuerdos que había almacenado a lo largo de los años comenzaron a cobrar un nuevo sentido, al mismo tiempo que sentía que su ser se hacía pedazos, abatido por aquella revelación de Rarity. Sus sesiones semanales en el spa, las fiestas de Pinkie, aquellos días en los que ella y Sweetie Belle jugaban cuando las amigas de la unicornio estaban enfermas, e incluso los días en los que, gracias a la magia de la amistad, habían derrotado a poderosos enemigos como Nightmare Moon o Discord…Todo mentira.

En realidad, Rarity le había estado estudiando. Sus interacciones con Gilda, con los ponys que se reían de ella, con sus amigas, con los caballos, con los tenderos del mercado, con las princesas… todas ellas determinadas por su timidez, que parecía despertar la simpatía y el afán de protección entre sus amigas, pero también el afán de aprovecharse de ella entre aquellos malvados que pensaban solo en explotar a los demás. Con rabia, llegó a la conclusión final. Todo era una trampa. Sólo había sido un sujeto de estudio.

En realidad, Rarity nunca había sido su verdadera amiga.

Con la rabia fluyendo por la venas, e impidiendo que de sus ojos comenzaran a brotar los lloros que emanaban de su corazón destrozado, Fluttershy abrió sus alas amarillas, dispuesta a atacar. Aunque ella no fuera violenta por naturaleza, aquella revelación había causado que todos los pensamientos salvo uno hubieran abandonado su mente: la venganza.

―No hagas eso ―le advirtió Rarity, previendo las intenciones de la pegaso, y trajo algo blanco con su cuerno, que pronto se reveló como Angel. El conejo pegaba y pataleaba y la unicornio le puso un cuchillo en el cuello―. ¿Te gusta este regalo? Me lo trajeron mis amigos cuando te… hicieron una visita. Un paso más, o un movimiento sospechoso, y esta noche comes conejo al ajillo, palabra de Rarity.

Fluttershy hizo un amago de salto; pero la mirada de Rarity le reveló que iba totalmente en serio, y bajó sus alas, abatida. Había perdido. Ya no podía escapar. Por mucho que le fueran a hacer cosas horribles en aquel sótano, no podía permitir que le hicieran nada a su Angel, puesto que era totalmente inocente. La mirada de desesperación que lucía el conejo no hacía sino ablandar más su corazón. Ahora que Rarity la había abandonado, lo único que le quedaba en aquel horrible sótano era su mascota.

―Lo haré. Por él ―musitó finalmente, levantando los cascos delanteros en signo de rendición.

―Buena decisión―aseguró ella, sonriente.― No te preocupes por el puesto, lo hemos tramitado todo para que puedas incorporarte cuanto antes a tu nuevo trabajo. Helping Minion, llévala al camerino reservado.

Con la sonrisilla lasciva que siempre parecía ostentar cuando trataba con yeguas, el rudo unicornio la elevó, no sin cierta dificultad, con su cuerno, y la llevó a la sección en la que se encontraban las habitaciones de las chicas. Una vez llegaron al camerino que ocuparía Fluttershy, Helping Minion observó deviertido cómo la pegaso se trataba de debatir, y la soltó bruscamente sobre la cama. Antes de que Fluttershy supiera qué pasaba, tenía a Helping Minion encima, pasándole la lengua por la espalda. Asustada, la amable pegaso le golpeó en el rostro con el casco, para que la dejara en paz.

El unicornio, lejos de alejarse, le sonrió.

―Tienes uñitas, ¿eh? Tienes suerte de que la jefa me haya dicho que debes estrenarte bajo su tutela, si no, ya verías cómo tú y yo nos divertíamos hoy. En fin, este es tu nuevo puesto de trabajo. No puedo decirte mucho, porque entonces te amargaría la sorpresa, pero sí que puedo darte un consejo. ¿Ves esa caja con forritos? ―preguntó, señalando una caja azul con pequeños objetos dentro―. Pues yo me pondría uno si no quieres estar once meses fuera de circulación. Aunque hay quien siente fetiche por esas cosas, pero ―añadió, encogiendo los hombros al mismo tiempo que hacía un gesto con los cascos― eso ya no es de mi incumbencia.

Confusa, Fluttershy miró a Helping Minion mientras se alejaba. No tenía ni idea de que le había querido decir Helping Minion, ni para qué servían la mayoría de los objetos, cremas y perfumes que ocupaban las baldas de sus repisas. Ella, tal y como le habían dicho sus sobreprotectores padres, creía firmemente que los potros los creaba Celestia a través de su magia, y era incapaz de averiguar la relación entre los forritos y los once meses.

Lo que sí sabía era que sus padres, una y otra vez, le habían prevenido contra el tipo de lugares en el que se encontraban, advirtiéndole de que quienes allí trabajaban eran unas degeneradas, que pasaban todo el día borrachas y cuyo único objetivo en la vida era aprovecharse de los caballos que por allí pasaban, arruinándolos para seguir bebiendo. Y ahora, ella trabajaba allí.

Al recordar todas estas advertencias, el corazón de la pegaso se quebró definitivamente, y todas las lágrimas contenidas hasta aquel punto desbordaron al fin, a causa de los sucesos de aquel día. Su mejor amiga la había traicionado, y la había metido a trabajar en un club. Angel estaba en peligro de muerte. Lo más probable es que sus mascotas estuvieran muertas. Y lo peor de todo: había fallado a sus padres_. _Antes, todos la veían como un trapo. Y ahora, ella era oficialmente el objeto de Rarity

Sumida en estos pensamientos, Fluttershy continuó llorando hasta que percibió a alguien por detrás de las cortinas. Suponiendo que era alguien dispuesto a dañarla, trató de esconderse pero, al observar mejor, comprobó que quien había entrado a la estancia eran Rarity y Angel, con el cuchillo al cuello_._

― ¿Qué tal, Fluttershy?―preguntó Rarity, acercándose a la desconsolada yegua con aires de superioridad.― ¿Lista para empezar?

**―**No…―logró murmurar ella entre lágrimas**.**

― Oh, ¿por qué te pones así? No seas desagradecida, que encima de que te he buscado el mejor cliente que he podido encontrar en todo Ponyville… ―le informó burlona, con condescendencia― Es guapo, es amable, y sobre todo, es muy rico. Así, todos salimos ganando, ¿no? Venga, que te lo voy a presentar. ¡Señor Rich, ya puede entrar!

A pesar de la entereza con la que el pony trató de entrar en la sala, sus gestos, su postura, su espresión facial delataban la desesperación del mayor pony de negocios de Ponyville; y por un momento, Fluttershy sintió un pinchazo de compasión por él, que se disolvió muy pronto en un mar de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo conocía a Rarity? ¿Desde cuándo frecuentaba los clubes de alterne?

―No se preocupe. Siento no poder hablar yo misma con usted, pero en compensación le he preparado para esta noche una…amiga especial, con la que podrá usted desahogar la pérdida de su mujer y de su hija. Habla muy poco y escucha muy bien, ¿a que sí? – preguntó Rarity. A la vista de Fluttershy, movió un poco el cuchillo y una fina línea roja apareció en el cuello de Angel. El conejo emitió un quejido ahogado, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pegaso.

Rich alzó sus tristes ojos azules a la pegaso, y percibió todo su miedo. Pero, a su vez, también detectó la compasión que ella parecía sentir por él. Casi con miedo a recibir un no por respuesta, preguntó:

― ¿Tú…estás dispuesta a…?

―Sí…―murmuró ella, aterrada.

―Bueno, no quiero interrumpirle más.―concluyó Rarity, escondiendo de nuevo al Angel y caminado en dirección a la puerta―. Les dejo a solas. Nos vemos otro día.

Una vez hubo corrido las cortinas, Rarity se alejó, moviendo inconscientemente los cascos con alegría.. ¡Ya tenía un cliente habitual para su nueva adquisición! Aunque no tuviera ni idea de lo que le había ocurrido a la pequeña Tiara, si aquello servía para que visitara frecuentemente a Fluttershy, era sin duda un auténtico golpe de suerte.

* * *

―¡Señor Chain! Pase, no se quede en la puerta. Encantada de verle, pero, ¿puedo preguntarle a qué se debe el honor de esta visita?

―Hola, Twilight. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿eh? Cuando me enteré de lo de la boda de tu hermano, me alegré mucho por mi viejo amigo, pero veo que tú no te has quedado atrás―añadió, observándola con orgullo―. Siento no poder detenerme más tiempo, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta. ¿Tú le escribes a la princesa regularmente?

― ¡Oh, sí! A pesar de que ya no escribo mis informes sobre la amistad, mis nuevos deberes como princesa requieren que le envié informes periódicamente.

―Muy bien. Pues entonces, trae papel y pluma, que tengo que escribirle una carta urgente a la princesa.

Una vez hubo obtenido todo lo que pedía, comenzó a escribir la carta, bajo la atenta mirada de Twilight y Spike, a quien la princesa había llamado para mandarla. Una vez terminó, la selló y Spike la mandó. Pocos minutos después, un fogonazo le devolvió la carta al policía. Una vez estuvo en sus cascos, la leyó ansiosamente, y al concluir, soltó un suspiro de alivio y musitó:

―Perfecto.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Twilight con curiosidad.

―Verás, me han enviado para investigar todas las desapariciones, pero el jefe local no ha dado una con los informes. Pensaba que era pura incompetencia, pero cuando descubrí que Charming Dawn había muerto repentinamente, empecé a sospechar que en este pueblo ocurre algo muy grave. ―explicó Restraining Chain―. Lo que he hecho es pedir a Celestia que me envía a un cuerpo de policías para poder relegarle, y me ha dado permiso. A partir de mañana, yo dirigiré la policía a mi manera.

―De acuerdo. Tenga suerte ―le deseó la unicornio.

Protegido por el manto de la noche, Restraining Chain salió de la casa de Twilight, planificando los actos que llevaría a cabo una vez estuviera al frente de su propio cuerpo de policía. Los criminales podrían intentar ocultarse, confundirle, o incluso matarle, pero una vez llegaran los refuerzos, todo saldría a la luz. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, él lo averiguaría.


	3. Día 2: Llegadas

Todo Ponyville descansaba bajo la luz de la luna, que iluminaba con sus trémulos rayos el sueño de los inocentes potrillos, velaba el sopor de los caballos y yeguas que había estado todo el día trabajando, y cobijaba a los amantes que se prodigaban caricias y besos en un último coletazo del día de corazones y cascos.

En Carrusel, las luces también estaban apagadas, y Sweetie Belle dormía soñando con el día en el que pudiera mostrarle con orgullo su tan ansiado talento especial a su hermana, y con su fiesta de Cute-ceañera, y con la alegría que sentirían sus amigas por ella. En la habitación de al lado, las luces también estaban apagadas, y la cama estaba deshecha, sin nadie en su interior.

Bañada en un halo blanco de luz, Rarity daba vueltas en torno a la puerta de su tienda, impaciente. A veces se paraba, otras iba a la esquina por si divisaba algo, y en ocasiones intentaba un hechizo que sabía que le iba a fallar. No podía dormir, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

En pocas horas, un carro cargado de cocaína y otro carro lleno de talco con el que adulterarla iba a hacer su entrada en el pueblo, procedente de Manhettan, e iba a reponer sus maltrechas existencias de esta droga. Una vez el carro estuviera en Ponyville, estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, ese era el problema.

Aunque ella consideraba que, una vez hubiera caído Moonchaser, ella sería la dueña indiscutible de Manehattan, y por ende de toda Equestria, había encontrado una resistencia inesperada en la forma de su segundo, Sky Scrapper, quien había logrado unificar las diversas facciones en las que se había dividido la banda del manehattaniano. Aunque ella estaba segura de que, por número de efectivos y por poder económico Music Palace se acabaría imponiendo, la verdad era que por el momento, la ciudad estaba en plena guerra de cárteles. Impaciente, y tratando de librarse de los augurios que se agolpaban en su mente, golpeó el suelo con los cascos y se dispuso a seguir esperando. Por el momento, era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

Mientras los rayos del amanecer penetraban por los ventanales de la comisaría de Ponyville, Lazycop se desplazaba con movimientos torpes y pesados hacia su chocolatera. A pesar de que él tan sólo quería dormir, Rarity le exigía estar pendiente desde el amanecer, por si alguno de sus hombres necesitaba asistencia legal. Agradeciendo que durante el invierno las noches fueran más largas, puso el chocolate a calentarse y se recostó en una silla cercana. El policía parpadeó involuntariamente, y los ojos se le cerraron. Con un espasmo, se levantó no podía quedarse dormido. Eran órdenes de Rarity. Pero era tan temprano…

Cuando por fin el sueño parecía ganarle la partida, la puerta de la comisaría se abrió con fuerza. El policía se sorprendió. Por el ruido y por la fuerza con la que habían entrado, estaba claro que no era una viejecita cuyo gato se había atascado en un árbol, ni potros cuyas cometas se habían perdido, ni una jovencita cuyo novio se había dedicado a matar a cuantos se le ponían a tiro. El visitante sólo podía ser un caballo en la flor de la vida, que podía resolver sus problemas solo. Y si no estaba allí para denunciar nada de lo anterior, era un policía, y estaba claro quién era. Lazycop se encogió.

Inafectado por las tempranas horas en las que se encontraban, el policía de Canterlot entró en la sala y se sentó frente a Lazycop. Por su rostro, estaba claro que había avanzado en la investigación, y Lazycop se encogió una vez más. Aquello no podía ser bueno. Restraining Chain tamborileó con los cascos sobre la mesa y saludó:

―Buenas otra vez. ¿Qué tal la investigación?

―Progresando adecuadamente ―mintió como pudo Lazycop―. Va bastante bien, a pesar de que Charming Dawn…

―Progresa adecuadamente, vaya vaya…―comentó irónicamente Restraining Chain, mientras se acercaba a la mesa del policía local―. ¿Quiere eso decir que has atrapado a algún sospechoso? ¿Identificado quizás a algún narcotraficante? Claro que sí, ¿verdad?

―No de momento, pero hemos logrado… ―intentó protestar Lazycop

―¿Qué has logrado? ―preguntó Restraining Chain repentinamente. Lazycop trató de responderle, pero fue incapaz. Restraining Chain exhibió una sonrisa y comentó―: Me lo imaginaba. Alguien tan incompetente como tú no puede ocuparse de un caso tan importante como este. Y por eso me he tomado la molestia de escribir a la princesa Celestia para poder ocuparme yo de la investigación. Y me ha respondido afirmativamente. Así que me parece que ahora este es mi despacho.

―Pe…pero ¿no era que usted se iba a Canterlot?

―En absoluto ―respondió Restraining Chain―. Verás, yo sólo dije que no pensaba colaborar aquí, no que no pensara resolver el caso. Pero he pensado que en mi equipo necesita a alguien que conozca el pueblo, así que he decidido que también formes parte del equipo investigador. Así que, ¿qué te parece? ¿Quieres pertenecer a mi cuerpo de investigación o no? Si hace falta, puedo decidirlo yo…

Lazycop no tenía intención de unirse al cuerpo de Restraining Chain. Seguramente, los métodos de trabajo del policía implicarían estrés, investigación de verdad, salir a la calle, y lo peor de todo: perder su preciada hora de la siesta. Sin embargo, pensó rápidamente que, si encontraban a Rarity, él mismo también caería, por lo que trató de cuadrarse y comentó:

―Lo haré. Será un honor pertenecer al cuerpo.

―Muy bien ―dijo el policía, levantándose rápido―. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es redactar el informe de Charming Dawn, y dar parte a sus padres de su muerte. Mueve esos papeles, ¡rápido!―ordenó.

Lazycop pensó, adormilado, que tenía razón y lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el principio era negarse a hacer nada. Pero su seguridad bien valía su hora de relax.

* * *

Aunque el amanecer ya había ocurrido, y se hacía evidente que aquellos carros no iban a llegar en un futuro cercano, Rarity seguía dando vueltas alrededor de la Boutique Carrusel, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que pronto llegarían. Los beneficios del mes dependían enteramente de aquella remesa, y perderla a manos de la mafia de Moonchaser sería una enorme humillación, máxime cuando no tenían líder.

Cansada, Rarity se echó al suelo, tratando de dilucidar si realmente habría pasado algo o todo serían imaginaciones suyas. En otras ocasiones, los pedidos se habían retrasado días enteros, pero el hecho de que la banda de Moonchaser siguiera viva la había inquietado hasta el punto de hacerla caer en la paranoia. Y lo peor de todo era que sólo podía esperar.

― ¡Jefa! ¿Qué hace ahí? He visto a Sweetie Belle irse al colegio, y usted no se ha molestado en despedirla…

― ¡Cielos, Sweetie Belle! ―recordó rarity, mientras se golpeaba con el casco en la cara―. ¡No me había acordado de ella! Estúpidos carros de cocaína… ya podían haber llegado antes. ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?

―En realidad, no era eso lo que quería decirle―aclaró el unicornio, y después prosiguió―: ¿Recuerda que nuestros beneficios habían disminuido poco a poco? Pues verá, el otro día, Wheel Maker pilló a Moledigger pasando caballo de tapadillo a otros ponys del pueblo. Tras algunas investigaciones y un poco de violencia por mi parte ―la expresión de Helping Minion pasó a una de satisfacción malvada― nos enteramos de que está relacionada con Moonchaser. ¿Qué debemos hacer con ella? ―inquirió el unicornio, mientras su mente perversa trazaba ya un plan de acción.

Pronto, Rarity logró trazar una imagen mental de Moledigger: una pony bastante intrigante, que había levantado las sospechas de Rarity desde el primer día que se unió a la mafia debido a su actitud. Siempre se empeñaba en trabajar sola, se quejaba del poco dinero que lograba recaudar con lo que se le daba, echándole la culpa a la moral de los ponys… De repente, todos sus actos comenzaron a cobrar sentido, y la mafiosa pateó la tierra, frustrada. Debía haberlo imaginado antes.

― ¿Dónde está ahora Moledigger?

― Hace poco pasé por su casa y estaba durmiendo. Seguro que sigue allí ―informó el unicornio, haciendo gestos con los cascos para indicar la dirección exacta.

―Muy bien. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que, como he estado esperando tanto tiempo a los camiones y me he estresado tanto, merezco un descanso. Quédate tú aquí esperando, que yo iré a buscarla.

― ¡Jefa! ¡A mí siempre me han gustado esas cosas, y usted nunca se ha involucrado directamente en estas cosas! ¿Cómo pretende hacerlo bien?

―Helping Minion, esta es una traición directa contra mí. Considero que tengo derecho a acabar con esa traidora yo misma.

―Pero yo soy importante en esta organización, y sin mí no hubiéramos decubierto nada. Yo vigilé a Suri y mantuve la comunicación con Music Palace. Creo ―comentó tajante, mientras pateaba el suelo como si se dispusiese a cargar― que tengo derecho a tomar parte.

―Helping Minion, necesito a alguien para que vigile los camiones, y ataque si considera que estamos en peligro. Es de suma importancia. Y pienso que tú eres el más preparado para hacerlo. Además, es una orden. No puedes discutirla.

Soltando un gruñido de rabia, Helping Minion bajó la cabeza. Sabía que cuando a Rarity se le metía algo en la cabeza, no podía convencerla de lo contrario. En muchas ocasiones, demostraba tener razón, pero él quería poder hacerle algo a Moledigger.

―Está bien ―comentó finalmente―, pero espero que para la próxima vez, me tenga en cuenta.

―Claro que sí, Helping Minion. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Y ahora me voy. Avísame cuando vengan los camiones.

― De acuerdo. Lo haré ―logró oír Rarity mientras partía a buscar al traidor.

La unicornio suspiró y se dirigió hacia la dirección que le había indicado Helping Minion. Aunque era infalible a la hora de torturar a aquellos que se le oponían, una traición de tal calibre requería una intervención directa por su parte. Además, seguro que le pegaría una paliza, y Rarity trató de no imaginar la escena. Los ríos de sangre corriendo por su cara, su rostro contorsionado y los dientes por el suelo... No, una paliza no cuadraba con sus ideales de elegancia. Había otras maneras más adecuadas de matar a alguien. Así, comenzó a barajar posibilidades, y llegó a una conclusión rápidamente, cuando ya estaba enfrente de la puerta.

Al comprobar que aquella era la dirección de Moledigger, hizo una señal con el casco e, invisible para todos, Snipershot bajó de uno de los tejados. Él sería el encargado de ejecutar la sentencia. Una vez el pony se ocultó, Rarity llamó a la puerta, y esperó hasta que Moledigger abrió.

― ¿Jefa? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ―inquirió la pony, extrañada―. Necesito dormir, o no rendiré. ¿Tengo permiso para ir a la cama?

―En absoluto, Moledigger. ¿No crees que lo haces muy bien? Ven aquí, anda ―aseguró ella insinuante, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Al principio Moledigger no reaccionó, intrigada ante la actitud de la unicornio. Intentando hallar alguna explicación, miró a ambos lados; y en un descuido de Snipershot, su brillante pelaje dorado se hizo visible. La pony tragó saliva, como hubiera hecho Charming Dawn el día anterior. Le habían dado el beso de la muerte.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ha dado un beso? ―farfulló Moledigger con un hilillo de voz.

―Ohh. ¿Nunca te lo explicó tu otro jefe, Moledigger? Este es el beso de la muerte. Quiere decir que has caído en desgracia ante tu jefe. Ante mí, claro, porque Moonchaser estará orgulloso, ¿no?

Moledigger retrocedió algunos pasos hasta introducirte en su casa, tratando de encontrar una salida a aquella situación. Si podía cerrar la puerta, quizá podría huir o suicidarse. A pesar del miedo que sentía hacia la muerte, sería menos dolorosa que cualquier cosa que le hiciera su jefa.

― ¿Jefe? ¿Moonchaser? No… no sé de qué me está hablando ―farfulló nerviosamente.

― No, no, no… ―negó Rarity mientras negaba con la cabeza―. No te va a servir de nada negar la evidencia. Puede que tu barrio no sea el más fructífero, cierto, pero los ingresos y la droga que tenías no se correspondían. Bueno, ¿tienes algo que alegar?

― Por supuesto ―logró articular la pony mientras gotas de sudor frío recorrían su frente―. Es todo culpa de la moral de los ponys de aquí. Me tiran la droga, y porque el pueblo lo controla usted, que si no…

―Oh, sabes que no es verdad. Helping Minion sospechaba de ti. Y mi amigo Snipershot te vio con un pegaso rosa, al cual le entregaste droga.

La pony pisó involuntariamente el suelo con fuerza. Le habían cogido. Nunca habría imaginado aquello. Creía que se había ocultado bien, pero estaba claro que había fallado en algo.

―Este pegaso fue ejecutado sin dilación, y confesó ser agente de Moonchaser―mintió Rarity, esperando hacerla confesar―. Nunca pensé que se había atrevido a meterse en Ponyville, en mi nido, pero yo me metí en su colmena. Imagino que es un cambio justo. Pero me estoy desviando. Lo siento, Moledigger. Tu hora ha llegado.

La urgencia apremió a la pony a buscar la solución. La puerta sería su salvación. La cerraría en tres, dos, uno…

En un intento desesperado de salvarse de la muerte, cerró con la fuerza que sólo la desesperación puede proporcionar, esperando oír el sonido de la puerta que marcaría su salvación. Pero aquello no ocurrió. En lugar de aquello, abrió los ojos y vio la puerta inmovilizada por la magia de Rarity.

―Bueno, ¿se acabó ya la comedia? Entonces, podemos proceder ―dijo ella con voz glacial.

Soltando un alarido de desesperación, la traidora trató de huir hacia el interior para tirarse por la ventana. Sin embargo, apercibiendo la maniobra, su jefa soltó la puerta y lanzó el halo mágico hacia la fugitiva, inmovilizándola al instante. Sin ninguna piedad, la sacó al exterior. Moledigger sollozaba y suplicaba por su libertad, pero Rarity la levantó, la dejó caer sobre el duro suelo y llamó a Snipershot, mientras la agente doble se retorcía de dolor.

Enseguida, Snipershot sacó la cerbatana y apuntó a la caída pony, que había logrado arrodillarse y volver a suplicar y a jurar por su inocencia. Al verle, su jefa le desarmó con presteza, evitando que el dardo mortal llegara a su objetivo.

―¿Qué hace, jefa? ―preguntó el sicario, molesto―. ¿Es que no la vamos a ejecutar?

― Oh, por supuesto que sí ―trató de tranquilizarle Rarity―. Y tú mismo la vas a ejecutar. Pero me ha traicionado, y eso merece algo más que un dardo con curare. No estoy despreciando tu manera de trabajar, pero debes entender que quiero ser más… sádica.

Al oír las palabras ejecución, curare y sádica, las súplicas de la pony se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes, esperando ser oída por Rarity. Snipershot, ignorando por completo sus lamentos, se volvió hacia su jefa.

― Matar con dardos envenenados es mi talento. Es mi marca. Pero si usted quiere ―se resignó finalmente, guardando su preciada cerbatana―puedo hacer una excepción.

― Pues no sé a qué esperamos ―aseguró Rarity, apáticamente―. Vamos al río. Yo la llevo. Tú corre a por un encofrado y a por cemento, y ya hablaremos cuando vengas.

Sinpershot desapareció rápidamente por una de las calles laterales, y Rarity se dirigió hacia las afueras del pueblo, para encontrar un recodo discreto del río en el cual llevar a cabo la ejecución de la traidora, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que la pony le decía. Al pasar por delante de la cabaña de Fluttershy, la pony no pudo evitar morderse la lengua. Tendría que hablar con ella cuando estuviera libre.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar donde la mafia de Ponyville realizaba sus ejecuciones, la jefa de la mafia dejó caer pesadamente a la pony sobre el blando suelo de hierba. Al sentir la costalada, Moledigger pudo comprobar que era libre, y casi instantáneamente, trató de levantarse y huir. Sin embargo, Rarity ya estaba curtida en presenciar ejecuciones y adivinó al instante sus intenciones, por lo que iluminó su cuerno. Inmediatamente, se oyó el crujido de los huesos de la pony, y las articulaciones de sus rodillas salieron de su sitio.

Al sentir el crujido de sus huesos y el inmenso dolor que manaba de sus rodillas, alertándola de la rotura de los ligamentos y tendones, Moledigger cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Y aunque antes no había derramado ninguna lágrima, al saber que todas las posibilidades de sobrevivir acababan de esfumarse, sus ojos se humedecieron al fin.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Moledigger? ―preguntó Rarity, como una madre que corrigiera a su potro, pero aproximándose a ella con la actitud del cazador que ha logrado abatir a la presa―. Yo te pagaba bien, y tenía confianza en ti. ¿Por qué te vendiste a Moonchaser?

―Yo soy desde el principio de la mafia de Moonchaser ―confesó la aludida, al ver que ya era imposible sobrevivir―. Vine a este pueblo con la esperanza de poder encontrar algún hueco en sus negocios, y aprovechar los nichos que nos dejara. No he podido triunfar… ―En un último acto de valentía, la miró directamente a los ojos y aseguró―: Pero otros vendrán detrás de mí. Y no los encontrará.

Aquellas lapidarias palabras hicieron que Rarity pensara en Music Palace. ¿Habría infiltrado a alguien con Skyscrapper, ahora que su mafia era débil? Debía preguntárselo en la próxima reunión. Era pronto, ¿no?

―Jefa, ya estoy aquí ―saludó Snipershot, mientras llevaba en el casco un enconfrado de madera―. ¿Empezemos ya?

Al ver la muerte de frente, Moledigger comenzó a llorar, pero recordó que aquello era inevitable, y se serenó. No servía de nada. Lo que debía hacer era resignarse.

Con presteza, Rarity levantó mágicamente a la traidora, la puso delicadamente de pie en el encofrado y comenzó a verter cemento, cubriéndola.

―Cemento rápido… Qué tópico de la mafia. Por lo menos, todo acabará pronto ―murmuró para sí Moledigger.

Tras algunos minutos, el encofrado se llenó de cemento, que empezó a rebosar por los bordes del artefacto. Entonces, Rarity ordenó parar a Snipershot.

―Venga, vamos. No tenemos todo el día. Tírala al río.

Con poco convencimiento, el sicario examinó la zona que la unicornio le indicaba, una zona de unos dos metros de profundidad, limpia y clara, que solían usar para ejecuciones. De hecho, si se observaba bien, aún podían verse los huesos más grandes, procedentes de anteriores ejecuciones que habían pasado desapercibidas y que el río no se había llevado. Era evidente que era un buen lugar, oculto y profundo. Pero aquello no era suficiente para él.

―Jefa ―musitó con voz sombría, señalando el lugar―. No tengo intención de contradecirla, pero creo que he encontrado una zona mucho mejor. Venga, por favor.

Molesta por tener que retrasar aún más la ejecución, Rarity acudió con presteza al lugar que le indicaba el sicario, y al instante sonrió. Aquella zona estaba un poco más expuesta por no estar en una curva, pero era bastante menos profunda. Sin embargo, el agua cubriría a cualquier pony que no fuera alicornio, aquello era evidente. Además, al estar más expuesto aquel lugar el agua arrastraría consigo los huesos. Era evidente que Snipershot había elegido bien.

―Perfecto. Algún día tendré que recompensarte por tus servicios. Y ahora ―dijo, volviéndose hacia la rea―, vamos a acabar esto de una vez.

Hacía mucho que la pony se había mentalizado ante la idea de la muerte, y por tanto, ninguna emoción recorrió su cuerpo cuando Rarity la levantó y condujo el bloque de hormigón en el que se encontraban atrapadas sus patas hacia el recodo del río en el que iba a ser ejecutada.

―Snipershot, esto te corresponde a ti. Yo no me pienso manchar las manos ―declaró Rarity, mientras dejaba en equilibrio inestable el bloque de hormigón.

A una señal de su jefa, Snipershot se aproximó hacia el bloque de hormigón en el que estaba atrapada la traidora, y sin más dilación, lo arrojó al río. El impacto produjo una pequeña ola que se estrelló contra la orilla, salpicando a los dos mafiosos.

Aunque la pony se había resignado a su suerte, una vez hubo caído, pudo comprobar que la superficie no estaba lejos en absoluto. De hecho, si se esforzaba un poco más, podría alcanzarla. Con su cuerpo espoleándola por la falta de aire, Moledigger hizo titánicos esfuerzos por alcanzar el aire, pero lo más que conseguía era, en raras ocasiones, lograr poner su nariz a un único centímetro de su salvación.

Por mucho que luchara, no alcanzaba la superficie, y pronto, se hicieron patentes los síntomas de la falta de oxígeno en su organismo. Su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más lenta, y sus pensamientos se trabaron. Su lucha, tan feroz instantes antes, se refrenó, y su visión comenzó a teñirse de negro. Con sus últimas fuerzas, logró concluir que todo aquello lo había planeado Rarity. Y al fin, se quedó quieta, a merced del flujo del río.

―Los ahogados pueden reanimarse si se les saca del agua a tiempo, Snipershot. Así que vigila, y si viene alguien sospechoso, lo matas con la cerbatana.

Aún con la sensación de la ejecución recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Rarity se dirigió hacia su puesto de espera. Menos mal que había logrado dejar a Helping Minion allí. ¿Acaso había manera más elegante de matar, sin tener en cuenta los dardos envenenados y el ataque cardíaco, que presenciar como los pulmones de una traidora se llenaban de agua en vez de aire? No, estaba claro que no. Pero una inquietud diferente ocupó su mente una vez que llegó a la plaza en la que se situaba su tienda. ¿Habrían llegado ya los camiones? Creía poder ver a Helping Minion desde la distancia… ¿Aquello era bueno o malo?

― ¡Jefa, ya está! ¡Ya han llegado! ―gritó una voz desde la lejanía, que al instante pudo reconocer como la de Helping Minion.

Aquella alarma hizo que su jefa corriera toda la distancia que la separaba de Carrusel. A mitad de camino, se cayó, pero no le prestó atención y siguió corriendo hacia si objetivo.

―¿Ya? ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Qué te han dicho? ―preguntó Rarity al llegar, completamente roja y aún sofocada por el esfuerzo de la carrera.

― Llegaron hace unos cinco minutos. Music Palace le envía saludos ―explicó el unicornio―. Pero lo importante es que ya han llegado los carros. Mil kilos de cocaína pura, y mil kilos de talco, están esperándola en las afueras del pueblo, donde siempre.

A pesar de ser poco elegante. Rarity pegó un salto. No había problemas en Manehattan. Podía tener reservas para todo el mes.

―A propósito, ¿cómo fue la ejecución? ―preguntó Helping Minion, curioso―. ¿Cómo la mató?

―Por ahogamiento. Poca cosa, no te hubiera gustado ―explicó la unicornio, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Una muerte siempre es una muerte…―reflexionó Helping Minion para sí―. Es una lástima habérmelo perdido. Pero bueno, me tengo que ir. Hasta luego. Si necesita algo, me llama.

Poco tiempo después, el unicornio había desaparecido completamente. Rarity, gastadas ya sus energías, se dirigió a su casa. Tenía que pensar a quien mandar a recoger los sacos, y hacerlo urgentemente.

* * *

―¿Seguro que es aquí? ―preguntó Restraining Chain, mientras observaba la casa que tenía enfrente.

El hogar de Charming Dawn se erigía en uno de los barrios periféricos de Ponyville, un lugar de construcción reciente diseñado para albergar a todos los nuevos residentes que venían atraídos por la paz del pueblo, su posición cercana a todas las otras ciudades o, simplemente, por poder convivir con los elementos de la armonía. A pesar de su usual calma, algunos metros mas allá se erigían los barrios marginales, y no era infrecuenteque un grupo de borrachos o drogadictos irrumpiera en él, obligando a Lazycop a interrumpir sus siestas.

―No lo sé exactamente―reconoció el ponyvillense―, pero juraría que nos indicaron esta casa en concreto.

―Bueno, no creo que nos digan nada si nos equivocamos…―observó el policía, y dio tres toques en la puerta con el casco―. ¡Buenos días! ¡Venimos de la policía!

―¿De la policía? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Saben algo de mi hija? Salió anteayer por la noche, y todavía no ha vuelto. ¡Voy inmediatamente!

―¿Y ahora cómo se lo decimos?―masculló el policía local.

Restraining Chain no hizo ningún comentario. El pony de tierra se limitó a observar con aspecto sombrío la puerta de la morada de la narcotraficante, esperando a que abrieran.

Algunos segundos después, se oyó un ruido de objeto cayendo y el descorrer de un cerrojo, y finalmente la puerta se abrió. Un pegaso de color naranja con crin amarilla salió desde detrás de la puerta y saludó:

―Sunny Dawn, padre de Charming Dawn. Pasen por favor.

Los dos ponys trotaron al interior de la vivienda, mientras el pegaso cerraba la puerta y volvía a correr el cerrojo. Una pegaso celeste de crin blanca les escoltó hacia el interior, y les hizo sentarse en un sofá. Los dos pegasos hicieron lo propio.

Tras unos incómodos instantes de silencio, el pegaso preguntó, con tono de desesperación en la voz:

―Entonces… ¿son de la policía? ¿Han venido a decirnos algo de nuestra hija? Verá usted, el día de corazones y cascos la dejamos irse a la fiesta de Pinkie Pie, porque sabemos que es una buena yegua, pero el caso es que no ha vuelto a casa.

―Es cierto que ha podido quedarse en casa de un caballo, no sería la primera vez ―interrumpió la madre, desosa de ayudar―. Pero normalmente, nos enteramos al día siguiente. Oh, Celestia, ¿y si se ha fugado?

―Tranquilos ―comentó Lazycop en un intento de tranquilizar a sus padres―.Su hija no ha salido de este pueblo.

Ambos padres supiraron, aliviados por la noticia. Antes de que el policía pudiera intervenir, Sunny Dawn dijo:

―Es un alivio saberlo. Nos preocupara que por un motivo u otro, decidiera haberse fugado. ¿Puede indicarnos dónde está?

Lazycop tamborileó con ambos cascos, nervioso por el previsible resultado. Sin embargo, fue Restraining Chain el que tomó la palabra.

―Está en la comisaría. Ha sido arrestada por tráfico de drogas.

Ambos padres intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Sabían que su hija pasaba bastante tiempo fuera de casa, pero interpretaban que estaba de fiesta con sus amigas, no vendiendo droga.

―Charmin Dawn, imbécil…―comentó su padre, mientras su madre mantenía la mirada de consternación―. Mira que le he dicho veces que sea una buena chica y que tenga cuidado con los peligros de la calle. Pues no, encima vende drogas. No se preocupen ustedes, que cuando yo hable con ella se le van a acabar las tonterías. Llévenme a hablar con ella, por favor.

Los dos policías intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa durante unos segundos, dudando de lo que había que hacer. Ninguno de los dos estaba aconstumbrado a dar malas noticias a trabajadores inocentes, máxime en un pueblo como Ponyville, y no sabían como dar el paso. Sunny Dawn captó al vuelo la duda de los dos policías, y preguntó preocupado:

―Perdone que les interrumpa, pero, ¿mi hija está bien?

Ambos policías se miraron una vez más antes de que Lazycop soltara un prolongado suspiro. No tenía ningún sentido retrasarlo más.

―Señor Dawn―comenzó Restraing Chain―. Su hija, Charming Dawn…

―Fue asesinada ayer por la tarde con un dardo envenenado ―concluyó Lazycop en un suspiro, evitando mirar a Sunny Dawn a los ojos.

La madre de la pegaso soltó un grito de horror, mientras el padre se limitaba a observar a los dos policías como si todo se tratara de un mal sueño del cual pudiera despertar de un momento a otro. El policía local no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima, mientras el canterlotiano se limitaba a mantener sus ojos fijos en un punto muy distante del espacio.

―Está visto que hace mucho tiempo que no hago las funciones de los agentes rasos. No puedo evitar sentirme fatal por esta familia ―dijo Restraining Chain a Lazycop.

―Yo no estoy hecho para esto. No puedo, jefe lo siento. ¿Me da permiso para irme?

―Lo tienes, Lazycop. Yo me quedaré consolándoles. Pero está localizable, por favor.

Así, el policía salió del domicilio de los Dawn. A pesar de que Lazycop ya se había alejado bastantes calles, los desgarradores gritos de dolor de la madre de Charming Dawn seguían oyéndose desde la distancia, y el policía aumentó la velocidad de su marcha. Definitivamente, aquello no era bueno. Quizá ahora que iba a ver a Rarity podía convencerla de no obligarle a presenciar ningún asesinato más.

* * *

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la Boutique Carrusel alarmaron a Rarity. ¿Cómo podía ser la gente tan inorportuna como para llamarla cuando iba a descargar la mercancía? Aunque en realidad iba a darle órdenes de hacerlo a un camello de poca monta, aquello seguía siendo igual de irritante. Sin embargo, su enojo se tornó en extrañeza cuando abrió la puerta y vio entrar a Lazycop, jadeante. Extrañada, preguntó:

―Lazycop, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Siento mucho interrumpirla―contestó―, pero tengo que darle noticias importantes. A propósito, ¿puede no obligarme a presenciar ninguna muerte más? Es descorazonador dar las noticias a los padres de la víctima.

―Ya veremos. Lo importante son las noticias. ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Las noticias? ¿Qué noticias? ¡Ah, sí!―contestó, con la cara sombría―. Lo siento, jefa, pero Restraining Chain me ha relegado.

―Cómo? ¿Te han relegado? ¿Pero por qué?

―No lo sé exactamente, pero me he enterado de que Restraining Chain envió una carta para que me reemplazaran. Creo que aún no sabe nada de nostros como organización, pero es peligroso tenerlo dando vueltas por el pueblo. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—No puede ser… ¡No puede ser!—musitó Rarity, histérica, paseando por toda la estancia a pasos rápidos—. ¡Rápido, Lazycop, dime si tiene más efectivos en el pueblo!—gritó, zarandeando trastornada al policía.

—No lo sé—confesó el policía, pasándose el casco por la cabeza—, pero creo que sí. No me imagino a un policía metiéndose solo en la boca del lobo.

—No puede ser, Lazycop. ¡No puede ser!—gritó finalmente, dejándose caer sobre su sofá favorito—. Vamos a recapitular…—comenzó, para serenarse—. Los informes están todos liados, y aunque sea un vicioso y entre al club, no creo que reconozca a ninguna de las desaparecidas… No, llevo demasiado tiempo en este negocio como para haber dejado ningún cabo suelto…¡Oh, no!—gritó de nuevo, derrumbándose sobre el sofá.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el policía, alarmado.

—¡Hoy teníamos una entrega especial de cocaína al pueblo, y acaba de llegar ahora! ¡Hay que ir a recogerla, y con policías dando vueltas por todo el lugar! ¡De todas las cosas malas que podían pasar —chilló, levantando los cascos en dirección a su aliado—, esta es sin duda la peor!—concluyó, dejándolos caer con fuerza—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Bueno, jefa, puede ir usted confeccionando un traje de presidiaria…—comentó Lazycop, divertido, en un intento de calmar los ánimos.

—¡Imbécil!—chilló Rarity, fuera de sí—. ¡Si yo me voy a la cárcel, tú te vienes conmigo!

—Jefa, a usted siempre se le ocurre algo, así que cálmese y piense…—farfulló el policía, tragando saliva ante la posibilidad de ir a prisión.

Rarity pensó que el policía tenía razón, por lo que se tumbó en su sofá favorito y trató de maquinar un plan contrarreloj. Unos instantes más tarde, susurró algo, pero resultó ser fallido y siguió dando vueltas, completamente histérica. Finalmente, algunos segundos después, saltó de su sofá, haciendo gestos de triunfo.

—¡Ya lo tengo!—proclamó, eufórica—. No tengo más que usarle y todo saldrá bien…

— ¿Qué piensa hacer, jefa?—inquirió Lazycop, curioso.

—Voy a descargar yo misma los camiones. Voy a buscar un ayudante, Lazycop. Tú no intentes ayudarme. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a la comisaría y hacer de topo. Si ves algo que puede llegar a influirnos, ven rápido y discretamente a contármelo. Me tengo que ir. Vete.

— ¡De acuerdo, jefa!—dijo él, haciendo un gesto con el casco antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando el policía salió del Club Carrusel, Rarity salió de su casa, con el corazón en un casco. Tras tantos años de seguridad, reclusa en su pueblo y con la única preocupación de que sus caballos se impusieran en Equestria, se veía forzada de nuevo a esconderse. Silencioso e invisible como una sombra, Snipershot comenzó a seguirla. Si algún policía se atrevía a hacerle algo a su jefa, tenía los segundos contados.

* * *

—Por fin has venido… Ya era hora —comenzó Restraining Chain cuando vio entrar al jadeante policía—. He conseguido calmar a los padres de Charming Dawn, pero la verdad es que ha sido descorazonador. En fin, ese es nuestro trabajo —concluyó, tomando un trago de café—. Sé que la respuesta será negativa, pero… ¿has encontrado algún indicio de algo?

—En absoluto, señor. Estuve en un bar mientras trataba tranquilizarme.

—Lo imaginaba. No te preocupes. No te diré nada esta vez. Pero tenemos que ponernos de una vez en marcha. He estado revisando estos informes mientras venías y vaya, está claro que de donde no hay no se puede sacar. Pero bueno, es lo que hay.

—¿Ha averiguado algo sobre Gilda y Diamond Tiara?—preguntó Lazycop, fingiendo interés.

—La verdad es que no. Ambos casos no tienen ninguna relación entre sí. ¿Sabes? Pensaría que nos estamos enfrentando a un asesino en serie si no fuera por el asesinato de Charming Dawn.

—Tiene lógica, señor—aseguró él, al tiempo que se maldecía en silencio por haberla matado. Pero después pensó que de todas maneras si no lo hubieran hecho sería peor.

―Desde luego que la tiene. Pero eso indica que toda la investigación está en un callejón sin salida ―indicó el canterlotiano, con cara de hastío.

―¿Qué podemos hacer?

―A estas alturas, lo único que se me ocurre es inciar de cero, sin tener en cuenta ninguna de las desapariciones anteriores, incluyendo las dos correctas. Esperemos que algún hilo policial nos conduzca a ellas y conecte las desapariciones con la muerte de charming Dawn.

―Entonces, ¿vamos a empezar a investigar por otro lado? ―preguntó el policía, deseoso de dar carpetazo a las anteriores desapariciones causadas por la mafia.

―Sí, desde luego. Ya no hay nada que hacer por este lado. Y ahora―dijo el polcía, derribando los informes de su mesa―, vamos a recapitular. Lazycop, ¿en este pueblo se vende droga habitualmente?

―En absoluto, señor. De hecho, creo que esta es la primera narcotraficante que detenemos.

―Perfecto. ¿Sabes? Creo que ya sé el primer paso que vamos a dar. Lazycop, haz el favor de traer aquí a la anfitriona de la fiesta de anteayer para interrogarla. Quizé ella sepa algo.

― ¿Pinkie Pie? ¡De acuerdo, señor!―asintió Lazycop, y se fue corriendo.

Mientras Lazycop salía de comisaría, Restraining Chain se decidió a reflexionar acerca del plan de acción. No había ninguna denuncia previa, según Lazycop, y eso podía querer decir dos cosas; o bien la anfitriona era un de ellos, o bien no tenía ni idea… El problema era la manera de relacionarlo con las desapariciones. Restraining Chain, de alguna manera, podía intuir la relación entre la muerte de Charming Dawn, las despariciones y la droga, pero le fallaba el concretarla. De forma incosciente, pasó a los informes. Tenía que revisar la prensa para comprobar si las desapariciones también estaban manipuladas. Igual Lazycop no era tan inútil, y era una víctima más. Quizá, habría suerte y concluiría algo…

―Jefe, ya he llegado―informó Lazycop, mientras era escoltado por una pony rosa, de melena rosa y esponjosa y con una marca de belleza en la que se veían tres gobos de fiesta.

―Veamos…sí, es ella ―pensó el policía, mientras repasaba mentalmente los recuerdos de la detención de Charming Dawn―. Perfecto, Lazycop. Llévala a la sala de interrogatorios.

Mientras Lazycop mantenía una breve discusión con la pony rosa y finalmente la metía en la sala de interrogatorios, Restraining Chain repasó mentalmente las preguntas que tenía que hacerle y las garabateó en un cuaderno que llevaba. Cuando estuvo seguro, entró en la sala con solemnidad, le dio a Lazycop un pequeño papel en el que estaban las preguntas y se sentó enfrente de la sospechosa, que lucía su mejor rostro de no entender nada de nada.

―Buenas, Pinkie Pie―comenzó Restraining Chain, poniendo los dos cascos delanteros juntos y llevándolos junto a su barbilla―. Yo soy Restraining Chain―se presentó, dándole un casco―, y este es Lazycop. Imagino que ya os conocéis.

―¿Por qué estoy aquí? –preguntó nerviosa Pinkie, mientras se acariciaba la marca de belleza.

―No te preocupes. No te pasará nada si no has hecho nada malo. Estás aquí en calidad de testigo, no de acusada. Vamos a relajarnos. ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate? Me han dicho que te gustan los dulces.

― ¡Chocolate!―dijo ella, satisfecha de que le ofrecieran un dulce―. El chocolate es una de mis bebidas favoritas, tan dulce y tan bueno y tan lleno de sabor y con un poco de leche está genial pero bueno el café también está bueno con leche y azúcar, pero los Tarta no me dejan tomarlo y no sé por qué…

―Cállate o te retiro el chocolate. No divagues.

―Bueno, no hace falta ponerse así ―comentó ella, amedrentada.

―Venga, vamos a centrarnos. Pinkie, lo único que quiero es hacerte algunas preguntas.

―¿Preguntas? ¿Qué quiere saber? ¿La receta de mis dulces? ¡Pues es secreta!―aseguró, haciendo un gesto protector con los cascos―. Pero si quieres, puedo decirte una cosa: estoy a punto de descubrir qué es eso que se llama cuarta pared…

―No tengo ningún interés en tus dulces, gracias―dijo él tajante, mientras Lazycop reía por lo bajo―. En realidad, lo que quiero es hacerte algunas preguntas sobre tu fiesta…

―¿Mi fiesta? ¿Cuál de ellas? Porque no hago más que fiestas, ¡es mi talento especial!―gritó ella jubilosa, mientras le salían serpentinas de la espalda―¿Quieres que te dé una fiesta?

―Lo único que me da es dolores de cabeza―comentó él para que se enterara Lazycop, que no pudo evitar una carcajada―. Muchas gracias por tu amable oferta, pero ahora mismo estoy muy liado con lo de la droga, y no puedo ir a ninguna fiesta. Ya lo hablaremos cuando todo haya terminado ―agregó dirigiéndose a Pinkie―. No, cuando te pregunto por tu fiesta, me refiero a una en concreto, la del catorce de consta que tú misma invitaste a Charming Dawn a ella. Aquí tengo la invitación. La saqué de la casa de sus padres. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Pinkie Pie se acercó entonces al policía, fijando en él su mirada. Rstraining Chain, intimidado por la fija mirada de la pony, preguntó:

―Pinkie Pie… ¿te pasa algo?

Durante unos segundos, no dijo nada. Pero entonces, saltó alegremente y gritó:

―¡Ya te conozco! ¡Tú eres el pony que estaba en la fiesta y que me soltó aquel grito tan desagradable! Pero no te preocupes, que estás perdonado―le susurró, guiñándole un ojo―. ¿Crees que podemos ser amigos? No tengo muchos amigos en Canterlot, y podemos hacer tantas cosas… ―Puso cara de sorpresa, y se golpeó la frente con un casco―. ¡Pues claro! ¡Todavía no he celebrado una fiesta para darte la bienvenida al pueblo! ¡La había olvidado por completo con lo de la detención de Charming Dawn!

―Sí, cuando terminemos este caso―dijo él, frustrado.

―¡Qué bien! ―gritó ella ―. ¡Podremos hacer un montón de cosas como ir de acampada y de fiesta y…!

―Por favor, céntrate. Estamos aquí para hablar de Charming Dawn.

―¡Podríamos ir a la capital de compras y pasar por el Sugarcube Corner para…!

―Céntrate…―le suplicó el policía, perdiendo la paciencia por momentos.

―¡Y te puedo presentar a mis amigas! ¡Están Rainbow, y Fluttershy, y Rarity, y…!

―¡CÉNTRATE DE UNA VEZ!―gritó Restraining Chain, desesperado.

―Está bien―susurró la pony, asustada, retrocediendo los centímetros que había ganado.

―Muy bien. Volvamos al caso que nos ocupa. ¿Qué puedes decirme de Charming Dawn?

―¿Esa?―dijo ella, enfadada, mientras hacía un gesto de desdén con el casco―. Sí, la invité a mi fiesta, porque es mi amiga, era mi amiga, todo el pueblo es mi amigo, y claro, no podía faltar, pero entonces apareció alguien clavadito a usted peleando con ella y que decía que tenía droga. ¿Sabe? A mí me parece que no está bien ir con tus amigas y drogarte porque es como si te aburrieras, y bueno, ya no es mi amiga. Pero usted puede serlo.

― ¿Conoces a alguien que podría tener que ver con ella?―preguntó él, ignorando completamente la afirmación de Pinkie.

―No, de ninguna manera. Ella y yo no éramos habituales, y ahora me alegro. Yo no creo que un pony que se drogue sepa divertirse porque…

― ¿Había alguien de fuera del pueblo invitado a esa fiesta?―inquirió Lazycop, que hasta el momento no había intervenido, en un intento de desviar la atención de la población de Ponyville.

―No, nadie. Intenté invitar a un unicornio que conocí poco antes pero se fue y a Cheese Sandwich, pero no estaba disponible…

―De acuerdo. Te creo. No tienes nada que ver con todo esto. Ahora, deja que te haga otras preguntas. ¿Sabes que en este pueblo se han estado produciendo desapariciones?

―¿Desapariciones? ¿En este pueblo?―preguntó Pinkie, temerosa―. Primero la droga, después las desapariciones… No, en absoluto.

―¿No? ¿No sabes nada? ―repitió el policía, cauto a cualquier expresión de Pinkie que pudiera delatarla .

―Nada. Bueno sí, sé algo―Los ojos de Restraining Chain se contrajeron un breve instante―. Sé que Gilda desapareció. ¿Sabe? Ella era una grifo muy mala que se dedicaba a gritar a los demás, pero Rainbow Dash…

―Vale. Ella figura en los informes. Hemos terminado. Cuando quieras, nos vemos.―afirmó Restraining Chain, pensando cómo incumplir lo acordado.

―¡Sí! ―dijo ella, yéndose―¡Hasta luego!

Cuando salió, Pinkie Pie se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Con los nervios del interrogatorio, había olvidado comentarle que la madre de Scootaloo había desaparecido. Pero, temerosa de que la encarcelaran por omisión de datos, se fue a trote ligero de allí. En casa, podría relajarse con unas cupcakes y el chocolate.

―¿Sospecha de ella? ―preguntó Lazycop mientras la veía alejarse.

―No. Dice la verdad sobre Charming Dawn y las desapariciones, pero vigílala de todas formas. Creo que toma cocaína. A los mejor nos conduce a algo ―afirmó el recién llegado, sorprendido con su actitud hiperkinética.

―¿Ha concluido algo?

―Sí. Si Pinkie Pie dio una fiesta el día de la desaparición de Gilda, el culpable no podía ser sino uno de los presentes. Y está en este pueblo.

―Es muy lógico, señor. ¿Redacto un informe?

―Por supuesto que no, Lazycop. Eso ni se pregunta. Bueno, yo me voy a comer ya. Nos vemos por la tarde.

* * *

En las afueras de Ponyvile, Spike contemplaba con aire dubitativo las dos grandes carretas que se encontraban frente a sí. Se acercó a ellas, las examinó, y preguntó a Rarity:

―Oye, Rarity, ¿para qué me habías traído aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto?

―¿Esto? Ya te lo he dicho cuando te pedí ayuda, tontorrón. Es polvo de talco, y nada más. Mira, aquí tengo un poco ―afirmó, mientras tomaba un poco del polvo blanco que había en la segunda carreta y lo acercaba al hocico de Spike―. Polvo de talco, nada más.

El pequeño dragón tomo con delicadeza el polvo que su amada le ofrecía, y lo olisqueó. Después, lo pasó por sus dedos, comprobando su dureza, y lo dejó caer al suelo. Rarity estaba en lo cierto.

―Es cierto ―confirmó Spike ―. ¿Para qué quieres tanto talco?

―Verás Spike, ya sabes que yo soy una pony muy elegante, y que me gustaría que todos prestasen atención a su aspecto. Así que, una vez que estaba en el spa con Fluttershy, se me ocurrió que si vendía mis productos de belleza a sus dueñas, podría por un lado ampliar mi negocio, lo que no está mal; pero por otro lado podría contribuir, con mi línea de estética, al glamour y la belleza. ¿Qué te parece?

El corazón de Spike comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras imaginaba a Rarity, mucho más elegante que de costumbre, gracias a aquel polvo de talco que él había llevado y que suavizaba su delicado rostro. Incluso podía imaginarla dándole un beso y susurrándole al oído "gracias, Spike."

―¿Crees que serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar con todo esto? ―preguntó Rarity insinuante, mientras acariciaba la barbilla del dragón―. Piensa que esos polvos también servirán para que yo esté más guapa…

―¡Claro que podré! ―afirmó el dragón mostrando sus músculos, entusiasmado con la posibilidad de poder ayudar a su amor platónico a ser más guapa que nunca―. ¡Cuidado todo el mundo, que aquí viene Spike!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ―rio Rarity, aliviada en su interior―. Gracias, cariño ―susurró, acariciándole las escamas―. Empieza con esa carreta, yo voy con esta. Pero ten cuidado, que no te vea nadie.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Spike, intrigado.

―Verás, si la competencia, es decir, los que ahora mismo venden los productos de belleza a las hermanas del spa, ven que me he decidido a iniciar mi línea de estilismo, tratarán de sabotearnos.

Enfadado consigo mismo, Spike se golpeó la cabeza. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes de que era posible que alguien se moviera en contra de su amada? Tratando de ganarse su perdón, Spike comentó:

― De acuerdo, Rarity. Lo haré con mucho cuidado, no te preocupes por nada ―concluyó, poniéndose firme.

―¡Muchas gracias, Spike! No me esperaba menos de ti ―aseguró pícaramente―. Cuando hayas terminado de descargar la carreta, ven a la Boutique, y yo te recompensaré como es debido―aseguró, besándole en la mejilla.

―Bueno, ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Vamos ya, que cuanto antes empecemos antes terminaremos! ―gritó, alborozado ante la recompensa que le esperaba.

Haciendo lo propio, Rarity tomó otro saco y comenzó a rellenarlo de talco, mientras suspiraba de alivio. Sorprendentemente, aquello de adulterar la droga no sólo le iba a permitir ganar más dinero, sino que además le acababa de salvar la vida. Si cogían a Spike, era problema suyo; y ella estaba convencida de que él no le diría nada a Retraining Chain, enamorada de ella como estaba. Seguro que tomaría al policía como un estilista que le hacía la competencia. Menos mal que Spike era tan ingenuo que sólo Fluttershy se le aproximaba.

* * *

Asegurándose de que nadie le seguía, Restraining Chain sacó por segunda vez el papel en que tenía apuntada una dirección y comprobó que aquella era la casa en la que se albergaba su ayudante. Si su sentido de la orientación no le fallaba, allí era. Impaciente, tocó la puerta con el casco tres veces, y esperó a que respondieran.

―Contraseña ―ordenó desde dentro una voz femenina.

―Equestria, monarquía, Celestia ―respondió el policía mecánicamente.

Tras algunos segundos de silencio en los que Restraining Chain pensó que le observaban a través de la mirilla, se oyó desde el interior la misma voz femenina.

―Adelante, pase.

Con semblante serio, el canterlotiano pasó a través de la puerta que se había acabado de abrir, y contempló a la pegaso que le había abierto, de brillantes ojos azules, suave pelaje crema, crin blanca y que portaba como marca de belleza una placa de policía. Sin decir ninguna palabra, ésta se dirigió hacia un salón, en el cual había dos sillas, y ofreció una al policía, para sentarse en la otra que quedaba libre.

―Bueno, veo que habéis logrado encontrar una buena base. Me siento orgulloso, Support.

―No es para tanto―respondió la pegaso―. En este pueblo todo el mundo es muy amable. Me cuesta creer que haya desapariciones.

―Siempre hay que preocuparse de los lugares más serenos ―comentó el policía―. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso. Anteayer, descubrí a una narcotraficante en una fiesta. Ayer, estaba muerta. Sospecho que nos estamos enfrentando a algo más grande.

Los ojos de la pony se dilataron durante un segundo, y adoptó una posición de pensar. Tras unos breves instantes de reflexión, la pony concluyó:

―Tiene que haber alguna relación entre los dos hechos. ¿Qué tal el policía local?

―Al principio, creí que era un incompetente, pero luego, revisando la prensa local, pude comprobar que las desapariciones de sus informes y las que aparecen en los periódicos coinciden. Quizá él sea solo una víctima.

― ¿Alguien sabía que usted estaba al cargo de la investigación de las desapariciones?

―Sólo el policía local y Twilight Sparkle. ―Un breve brillo de sorpresa asomó a los ojos de Support―. El primero, porque estoy obligado a colaborar con él. Y podemos confiar en la segunda: Celestia nunca coronaría a una vulgar criminal. ¿Vendréis a colaborar conmigo?

―Imagino que sí. Tiene usted razón. En cuanto a su pegunta, lo dudo mucho. ―Restraining Chain aguzó las orejas para escuchar bien a su colaboradora―. Si están ejerciendo vigilancia sobre la comisaría, como deduzco del hecho de la muerte de Charming Dawn, es muy probable que sean capaces de anticiparse a sus movimientos. Por tanto, si también nos mostramos como sus ayudantes, perderemos mucho de nuestro factor sorpresa.

Restraining Chain consideró durante algunos segundos lo que su asistente decía, y finalmente asintió. Support tenía razón.

―Imagino que tenéis razón. Me pasaré por aquí sólo para daros informes importantes. De todos modos, usad algún canal de comunicación. Adiós.

―Adiós, jefe, y tenga suerte en su tarea ―le deseó Support, mientras hacía un gesto de despedida con el casco.

Más inseguro que antes, el canterlotiano cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a comisaría. Si antes consideraba que podía resolver aquel caso fácilmente, ahora se sentía completamente vigilado, sus movimientos acotados. Daba igual, seguro que podría sacar alguna conclusión en claro. Había resuelto casos peores, y en todos ellos había salido airoso. Esta vez, no iba a ser diferente.

* * *

―"Ya está"―pensó Rarity, mientras dejaba el último de los sacos de talco en el laboratorio de drogas de la trastienda.

El laboratorio de Rarity era un lugar amplio, espacioso y ordenado, excavado bajo el subsuelo de Ponyville. En él, ponys de todas las razas iban y venían, llevando alambiques, probetas y frascos que servían para fabricar las distintas drogas, adulterarlas, determinar su grado de pureza o incluso sintetizarlas, según el caso. Aquel día en concreto, debido a la llegada de la nueva remesa, el laboratorio bullía de actividad, expectante.

―Buenas, doctor Seek―saludó Rarity a un pegaso de los colores del arco iris, con bata blanca y cuya marca de belleza era una gota de lluvia―ya va a llegar la nueva remesa de cocaína. He dejado a un pringado para que la recoja, pero de momento ahí tiene el polvo de talco con el que adulterarla.

―Perfecto, jefa―respondió Seek―. Esté tranquila, porque vamos a producir una remesa de calidad…ínfima―comentó, sonriendo.

― ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que si no lleva cocaína la gente aspira talco y no se engancha?―inquirió Rarity, bufando.

―Quien la lleva la entiende ―replicó él―. Pero usted es nuestra jefa. Le haremos caso, no se preocupe.

―Eso espero―aseguró ella, haciendo un gesto amenazante con el casco―. Por cierto, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Accountant?

―¿Accountant? Llegó hace poco, con el rollo de la remesa. Debería poder encontrarla en su despacho. Ya sabes, en la sección privada del Club.

―Claro que lo sé. Gracias, Seek ―Rarity volvió el rostro y su expresión cambió a una amenazante―. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho. Por cierto, no olvides decirle al Dr. White que esa remesa de anfetaminas debe estar en la calle en tres días.

― Por supuesto que no. ¡Venga, chicos, que tenemos trabajo! ―gritó el pony hacia el interior.

La unicornio salió del laboratorio y dirigió sus pasos hacia la oficina de su contable. La noche de corazones y cascos debía haber sido tremenda, y quería que Accountant le desglosara todos los beneficios, así como los que obtendría por la venta de la cocaína. Discretamente, entró en la sección privada del Club, y se encontró con dos puertas, a derecha e izquierda. Rarity optó por la segunda, que abrió sin ningún ruido.

La sala estaba casi vacía, salvo por una gran mesa de escritorio, práctica y funcional, sobre la que se amontonaban los papeles, llenos de cuentas y nombres. Algunos de ellos parecían no caber, porque habían caído al suelo. Sentada en una silla de madera, una pegaso movía rápidamente una pluma que sostenía entre los cacos, rellenándola periódicamente con tinta, que manchaba su pelaje blanco y se confundía con el papel que formaba su marca de belleza.

Sin dignarse a levantar la mirada, Accountant clamó:

―Fuera, Seek. Estoy ocupada ¿No ves que no me cuadran las cuentas?

―No soy Seek, Accountant. Soy tu jefa, Rarity―susurró ella con voz glacial.

Al oír el nombre de su jefa, y el tono que había empleado, la pluma de la contable se paró por primera vez, dejando un breve reguero de tinta sobre un papel inmaculado.

―Oh… buenas, jefa. Lo siento por no haberla visto, pero es que estoy tan ocupada…

―No te preocupes. Eso son buenas noticias, porque quiere decir que hemos hecho mucho negocio, ¿no?―insinuó la mafiosa, levantando uno de los folios con el cuerno.

―Por favor, jefa, no me toque los papeles. Los desordenaría.―respondió ella, recuperándolo con un movimiento rápido―. En realidad, si me deja buscar… Día catorce de febrero, corazones y cascos…Sí, aquí está―dijo Account para sí misma, cogiendo un puñado de folios de la mesa y poniéndolos en orden―. Lo tengo. Aquel fue el mejor día en todo lo que llevamos de mes. Lo que no es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que es el día en el que todos los ponys solitarios van a nuestro club. Pero ni yo esperaba estos beneficios. ¿Sabe usted que cuadruplican las ganacias del día normal? En realidad, anteayer ganamos más que en los días siete, ocho y nueve juntos.

―Los de la ventisca, Account. Nadie pudo venir.

―Pero cuentan igualmente, ¿no? Es una desgracia, porque el año pasado aquellos días demostraron ser más productivos que la primera semana de febrero. ¿Sabe? Este es un buen mes ―La pegaso suspiró y añadió―: Es una auténtica pena que suela nevar.

―No somos os únicos a los que le molesta el clima. Hay muchos que se quejan de las lluvias en las primeras semanas de primavera ―comentó Rarity, mirando con curiosidad los papeles de Account.

―Lo sé… Een fin, eso nos nos atañe a nosotros―comentó Account, encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Quiere algo más?

―Claro, Account. Me ha llegado una nueva remesa de cocaína, y la pienso adulterar con talco. A los precios usuales de compra y venta, ¿cuántas monedas nos tocan?

―Un momento―pidió la pegaso―, voy a ver.

Rápidamente, Account comenzó a trazar números sobre el papel blanco, desplazando la pluma mientras Rarity contemplaba asombrada la velocidad que alcanzaba la pegaso en las cuentas. Account hizo una cuenta, después una mueca, tachó una operación y la rehízo aún más rápido, se paró un instante, dio golpes con los cascos mientras hacía una operación mental, y finalmente, realizó la última cuenta, y sólo cuando se aseguró de que no había ningún fallo, levantó la cabeza y declaró:

―Ochocientas mil monedas, con los gastos de compra incluidos.

―Perfecto―declaró Rarity, satisfecha―. No está nada mal.

― Un momento. No he terminado. He oído que Charming Dawn está muerta, ¿es cierto?

―Sí, lo es ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?―inquirió la mafiosa.

―Charming Dawn no era muy inteligente ni muy competente, pero desde luego se le daba bien vender, y no se chutaba lo que producíamos. Y eso es muy importante para el que trabaje en los barrios bajos. Cualquier otro camello nos bajará el rendimiento al ochenta y tres por ciento. Eso hace…―La pegaso trazó de nuevo unas cuentas, y concluyó―: seiscientas sesenta y cuatro mil monedas.

―¿Eh? ¿Seiscientas sesenta y cuatro mil monedas?―repitió Rarity, incrédula―¿Quieres decirme que la vida de esa inútil valía ciento cuarenta y seis mil monedas?

―Ciento treinta y seis mil ―la corrigió Account―. Para que vea lo importante que es poner trabajadores eficientes en los puntos importantes. Aunque ella tampoco lo era.

Rarity se esforzaba en encontrar una solución a aquel problema. Hasta aquel momento, nunca había creído el dinero que la pony le proporcionaba. Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera intentado salvarle la vida, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Frustrada, preguntó a Account:

―Tú eres mi contable. ¿Qué me propones para que no se pierda todo ese dinero?

―No lo sé. Lo único que se me ocurre es que contrate a alguien, pero ¿a quién puede contratar en un día, y que además no se chute?

Por mucho que le molestase, ella tenía razón. No podía resucitar a la camello, y aunque los demás pudiesen permitirse perder un poco de dinero, del barrio que cubría Charming Dawn salían la mayor parte de los ingresos de la mafia, y era un punto estratégico en el que no se podía poner a cualquiera. Molesta, Rarity bufó:

―Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo antes de mañana. Adiós, Account.

―Adiós, jefa. Vuelva cuando quiera.

Con más fuerza de la debida, la unicornio cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la salida del Club Carrusel. Aquello le había cogido absolutamente de improviso, y necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Pero, reflexionó, lo importante era que la droga llegara sana y salva. Y para eso, Spike tenía que cumplir su cometido.

* * *

― "Este es el último"―pensó Spike, recogiendo el último saco de cocaína.

El dragón se tambaleó debido al peso del saco, y para fortalecerse, pensó en que aquella misión se la había encargado su amada, y bastó la imagen mental de sus dulces ojos para que Spike sacara fuerzas de flaqueza y levantara el fardo de cocaína. Dando tumbos, salió en dirección a la boutique Carrusel, guardando celosamente el supuesto polvo de talco para satisfacer a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

El pueblo se hizo pronto visible, y Spike tomó la avenida principal, como el resto de las veces anteriores. Pero, al pasar al lado de unos ponys, éstos hicieron un comentario sobre lo que podía llevar e incluso consideraron la opción de robarle. El dragón, aterrado, decidió desviarse y coger una de las callejuelas laterales.

Pronto, se hizo evidente que aquella no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido el dragón. La noche, recién comenzada, no hacía sino ensombrecer más el ya umbrío callejón y si en algún lugar se podía producir un atraco, era en aquel.

Spike miró asustado a ambos lados de la calle, cubiertos por sombras. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, tenía bastante miedo, pero aquello seguía siendo mejor que aquel lugar en el que le podían atracar. Así que, a pesar de que el miedo le dictaminaba que parase y volviese a la calle principal, siguió por aquella vía de mala muerte.

Después de andar algunos centenares de metros, la imaginación le ganó la partida a Spike y el dragón comenzó a imaginar cosas, como pasos que se acercaban a él, voces que le atacaban y que planeaban secuestrarle, y por mucho que quisiera repetirse que todo aquello era por Rarity, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. A pesar de todo, siguió adelante.

Tras algunos metros más, un ruido mucho más real que todos los oídos anteriormente llegó a sus orejas. Asustado como estaba, Spike se escondió detrás de unos cubos de basura a la espera de que nada pasara. Sin embargo, el ruido de cascos se acercó cada vez más, y Spike pudo comprobar que sus temores no eran infundados.

Lazycop, que trataba de evadirse de Restraining Chain en aquella callejuela, vio el mal escondido saco de cocaína, y lo reconoció al instante. Cuando fue a comprobar que hacía allí, vio al dragón, y se enfureció. ¡Algún desvergonzado intentaba robarles!

―Niño―increpó Lazycop a Spike―, ¿se puede saber qué traes ahí?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del dragón al oír la voz de Lazycop. Aquello no era ficticio. Estaba allí, y ya no había manera de escapar.

―Esto…Hola, señor policía―dijo él, nervioso y con gruesas gotas de sudor bañándole la frente―. ¿Qué quiere?

―Mira, yo pasaba por aquí mientras hacía la ronda, y te he visto esconderte en cuanto me has visto venir. ¿Es que llevas algo en ese saco que no quieres que vea?―inquirió socarronamente.

―No, en absoluto―aseguró Spike―. Lo que pasa es que había oído a algunos caballos que decían que iban a atracarme, y creí que aquí estaba más seguro. Pero una vez está usted aquí, imagino que no pasa nada, ¿no? ―rió nerviosamente Spike.

―Claro, niño. Pero imagino que no te importará que le eche una ojeada al saco que llevas, ¿no?

La sangre de Spike se heló en sus venas.

―Me…mejor no, señor…―balbució―. Recibí órdenes directas de no enseñarle el contenido de este saco a nadie.

―¿Y desde cuándo es más un civil que un policía? No te la juegues y enséñamelo.

El ayudante de Twilight, viéndose perdido, se puso de rodillas y sollozó, con lágrimas en los ojos:

―Por favor, señor comisario, no me lleve a la cárcel. A Twilight le causaría un disgusto muy grande que me pasara algo así.

―Mira, niño, a mí no me importa mucho lo que piense ella. Tú te vienes conmigo. Pero no a comisaría. Ya verás cuando llegues.

* * *

Nerviosa, Rarity volvió a mirar el reloj que adornaba la pared de la Boutique. Las siete. Aunque era invierno y oscurecía bastante pronto, la modista no podía dejar de pensar que algo le había pasado a Spike si no había aparecido ya con el saco de cocaína a cuestas. Finalmente, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a buscarle, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió con fuerza, y la unicornio pudo distinguir la sombra de Lazycop, llevando algo en el casco.

―Jefa ―clamó, alzando a Spike por encima de su cabeza, como si mostrara un trofeo―, he encontrado a este dragón robándonos de lo nuestro en un callejón oscuro. ¿Debemos enseñarle lo que pasa cuando te metes con nosotros?

― ¡Oh, Spike!―gritó ella, mientras le arrebataba al ayudante de Twilight de los cascos y lo posaba suavemente en el suelo―. No te preocupes, él es sólo un amigo mío que me ha llevado el talco―añadió, guiñando el ojo.

―¿Eh? Sí, el talco… Lo siento muchísimo, chico, no sabía que eras amigo de Rarity ―se disculpó, acariciando la cabeza de Spike, obteniendo un rugido como respuesta―. Menos mal que Retraining Chain está liadísimo buscando pistas y me ha dejado el resto de la tarde libre; si le coge él, estamos apañados.

―Mira, antes que nada, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que has dicho delante de él que somos de la misma organización? No sé si se ha enterado, pero no lo vuelvas a decir cuando ni siquiera perteneces directamente a la mafia. Y no vuelvas a llamarme jefa.

―Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

―¿Qué pasa, Rarity?—preguntó Spike, que no entendía lo que pasaba, conteniendo un bostezo.

― ¡Oh, Spike! Siento mucho haberte olvidado, pero es que tenía que hablar con este señor. Mira, este es Lazycop, el policía del pueblo. Él es mi colaborador, porque tiene contactos en Canterlot, y ha venido a decirme que el jefe de la policía ha venido al pueblo a cuenta de las desapariciones. Y como es marido de una de las más importantes diseñadoras de la capital, si te ve llevando eso, puede confundirlo con cocaína. Y si lo ve, puede copiarme la idea. ¿Entiendes?

A Spike le rechinaba mucho todo aquello que la unicornio le contaba. ¿Desde cuándo dos policías, uno de pueblo y otro de ciudad, podían estar interesados en las andanzas de una humilde costurera de pueblo que había decidido aumentar su negocio? Pero, cuanto más miraba Spike a los dulces e inocentes, o esos suponía él, ojos de su amada Rarity, más se disipaban las dudas sobre su inocencia. Aunque todo aquello sonaba inverosímil, debía ser sin duda la verdad.

―Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente. ¿Entonces lo he hecho bien?

―Perfectamente, pero la próxima vez tienes que tener un poco de más cuidado para evita que se produzcan malentendidos―afirmó él, acariciándole la cabeza―. Anda, ve con Twilight, y no le digas nada. De recompensa, te doy esto―le besó de nuevo en la mejilla― y esto―añadió, sacando una enorme amatista de un armario y poniéndola en las manos del dragón―Adiós, Spike. Nos vemos vemos mañana.

―A…adiós ―logró balbucir Spike mientras se despedía de su amor platónico, con la esperanza de volver a verla al día siguiente.

Una vez salió el dragón, Rarity cerró la puerta y se dirigió a pasos rápidos, con la expresión completamente cambiada, hacia Lazycop, quien no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, asustado.

―Bueno, no sé a qué estamos esperando-apremió Rarity ―. ¿Qué ha hecho hoy el madero?

―Ha interrogado a Pinkie Pie, pobre―afirmó él, divertido, recordando el absurdo interrogatorio―; y ha concluido que uno de los ponyvillenses es el culpable de las desapariciones. No estoy muy seguro de si sospecha de nuestra existencia, pero creo que empieza a relacionar las despariciones y la droga.

―¿Ha encontrado alguna prueba?

―Sólo un par de borrachos que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. La noche acaba de empezar, y es ahora cuando vamos a comenzar a vender drogas. Pero si pasa algo esta noche, se lo diré.

―Gracias,Lazycop. ¿Sabes? Lo suyo es que vaya a investigar a los dos mil hogares, que es donde no tengo camello de momento, ¿no?

―Claro que sí, Rarity. En cualquier caso, no hay que preocuparse.

―Ya, imagino…―dijo Rarity para sí Rarity, recordando lo que había leído sobre la detención de Moonchaser―¿Sabes cómo detuvo a Moonchaser? Lo que hizo con él fue detener a un mafioso que era igual a uno de los suyos, y después infiltró a su agente―Sonriente, recordó―: ¿Quién le iba a decir al pobrecillo que el día en el que estrena su nuevo laboratorio y él decide cortar la cinta inaugural es el día en el que a Restraining Chain le pasa los informes su topo y se decide a atacar? ―Con evidente alegría en la voz, continuó relatando su historia―: Le pilló con los cascos en la masa, y así es difícil tener una coartada. Qué rápido se corrompe la nobleza ―reflexionó para sí misma―. Pero no creo que nos pase lo mismo, porque sé que tengo todo esto atado y bien atado, pero cuando crees que todo va bien es cuando estás a punto de caer. Pero te tengo a ti, Lazycop. Y eso es un punto a mi favor.

―Claro que sí, Rarity. Yo me encargo de todo.

―Perfecto, Lazycop. Venga, ve a comisaría, que yo tengo que prepararle la cena a Sweetie Belle y acostarla. Luego, bajaré al Club. Mañana, me das más información Y, sobre todo ―advirtió, con tono cortante―, ten cuidado, y vigila tu espalda. Nunca se sabe quién te puede estar vigilando.

* * *

Escondida en una esquina del Club Carrusel, Fluttershy observaba desde lejos a las yeguas que bailaban en las barras americanas, y a las que se emborrachaban antes de llamar la atención de un caballo, quizá de dos si eran especialmente pervertidos. Todavía no había tenido ningún cliente desde la noche anterior, y el señor Rich sólo le había comentado lo triste que era su vida, sin hacerle casi nada más. La pegaso todavía no entendía muy bien para qué se refregaban todas por la barras ni por qué aquella profesión estaba tan mal vista. ¿Acaso la gente que no tenía con quien hablar no tenía derecho a alguien que la escuchara? ¿Sus padres eran tan orgullosos como para privarla de amigas si se quedaba sin ellas? Estas y muchas otras cuestiones revoloteaban en su inocente cabeza mientras intentaba que nadie la viera.

Mientras pensaba, se oyó un gran ruido procedente de la barra, y asustada, la pegaso volvió la mirada hacia la dirección de la que provenía, y vio a tres caballos, pegasos como ella y visiblemente borrachos, que tiraban los taburetes de la barra y reían ruidosamente. Cuando terminaron, comenzaron a discutir con la camarera a cuenta de la paga, y tras muchos gritos por parte de los tres, pagaron. Con ganas de más marcha, los tres amigos se dirigieron a las barras para councluir la noche felizmente, y sus miradas lascivas se posaron sobre las ponys que se insinuaban a los clientes.

― ¿Qué te parece esa de allí, chaval?―preguntó uno de ellos a gritos mientras la elegida le miraba seductoramente, esperando poder llevárselo a la cama.

―¿Conociendo a Skycrosser? ¡Pídele a ese pegaso de allí, hombre! ―aseguró el otro, de color perla, y rompió a reír.

― ¿Qué dices, Storm Cloud? ―preguntó el otro, visiblemente molesto― Si aquí hay algún maricón aquí eres tú, que no te he visto nunca con ninguna.

― ¡Storm Cloud tiene novio, Storm Cloud tiene novio! ―gritó el primero de ellos, arrastrando las eses al hablar, y prorrumpiendo en sonoras carcajadas al final.

― Eh, ¿qué dices, tío? ―respondió él, adoptando un evidente tono de desafío― ¿Que no he estado con ninguna? ¿Y la rica aquella? Qué pena que se diera cuenta de que solo quería su dinero, que si no ahora sería millonario y vosotros estaríais muriéndoos de asco en Cloudsdale, que lo sepáis.

―Ya, ¿le digo que venga? Pero para ti, ¿eh?―indicó Skycrosser, haciendo enfadar a Storm Cloud, que se dirigió hacia él con rabia.

―Dejaos de esa broma, que ya me cansa ―aseguró el tercero de ellos, conteniendo un bostezo ―. Y elegid ya, que quiero poder darle gusto al cuerpo.

Ambos pegasos se miraron durante unos segundos con turbios ojos de borracho, desafiándose una vez más, para apartar al final sus ojos del oponente.

―Tiene razón. Aquí hemos venido a celebrar tu mayoría de edad, no a pelearnos. Así que volvamos a las furcias. ¿Qué te parece esa? ―preguntó Storm Cloud, señalando a una unicornio de gran belleza que le guiñó pícaramente el ojo al cumpleañero .

El pegaso observó durante unos instantes a la unicornio que se le ofrecía en las barras, insinuante, dubitativo. Era muy guapa, sí, pero tenía prejuicios acerca de la pony con la que pensaba acostarse aquella noche.

―No, no voy a pagar por un interracial ―afirmó Skycrosser finalmente―. Es mi cumpleaños y quiero pasarlo con alguien de la casa.

Obcecado con tener relaciones con una pegaso y sólo con una pegaso, Skycrosser pasó de nuevo sus ojos por la barra. Pero, debido a que estaba borracho, no podía fijar bien la vista en las barras.

― "¿Por qué no dejan de moverse? ―pensó, molesto―. Así no hay quien se fije en las yeguas."

Skycrosser se acercó un poco más a las barras para poder ver mejor a las prostitutas que se le entregaban con miradas y posiciones insinuantes; pero las patas, tambaleantes debido a su estado de embriaguez, le fallaron y cayó al suelo, pegándose un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

― ¡Qué primo, Skycrosser!

― ¿Vas a acostarte con el suelo o qué?

― ¡Es que es tan feo que hasta las putas le dicen que tienen novio! ―gritó Storm Cloud, haciendo gestos despectivos con el casco y prorrumpiendo en carcajadas.

Fluttershy, en cambio, se acercó corriendo al pegaso para atenderle si se había hecho daño. Justo cuando se encontraba encima de él para tratar de evaluar su estado, Skycrosser levantó la vista, y al ver sus ojos dulces e inocentes, sonrió. Estaba claro que aquella era la chica perfecta para pasar la noche.

―Ya sé a quien escoger―aseguró finalmente Skycrosser, con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios. ―A ella. Es perfecta.

― ¿A esa? ―inquirió Storm Cloud, visiblemente decepcionado con la elección de su amigo―. ¿Es que no había otra mejor?

― Claro que no ―protestó él, mientras se ponía torpemente en pie―. Esta es la mejor. ¿No ves cómo es? Si venimos aquí para celebrar mi mayoría de edad, que sea con una a la que enseñar. Ven aquí conmigo ―le susurró, guiñándole el ojo―, y verás qué bien lo pasamos.

―¿Eh? ¿Enseñarme? Cla..claro… ―dijo ella, evidentemente confusa ―. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

―Claro que sí, ricura. Pero yo no hablaré esta noche, sino…

― ¡Ponte a ello, machote! ―rio el tercero, interrumpiendo la frase de su amigo

― ¡Pues yo me pido a esa! ―afirmó Storm Cloud, mientras se acercaba a la unicornio que le había propuesto a su amigo minutos antes.

― ¡Y yo a esa otra! ―dijo el tercero, que le había echado el ojo a una pony de tierra de profunda mirada y cuerpo azul.

Una vez hechas las elecciones, los tres ponys y sus respectivas compañías se dirigieron a las habitaciones, mientras Fluttershy se preguntaba qué problemas habrían llegado allí al tal Skycrosser. ¿De qué querría hablar?

* * *

Una vez a solas en su habitación privada, Fluttershy pudo por fin llorar a gusto. Ahora que por fin había podido entender lo que verdaderamente significaba su trabajo, no quería seguir realizándolo. Ya había comprendido todo lo que sus padres le habían dicho, por qué consideraban que la vida de prostituta no era adecuada para ella. Los clientes eran horribles. La había llamado Putashy para humillarla. La había forzado, aunque al principio no lo hubiera comprendido y a pesar de se había resistido con todas sus fuerzas. En el transcurso de la pelea, la había dañado para lograr someterla. Cuando al fin terminó, le había pegado una paliza enorme como venganza por no obedecerle. La había humillado de mil y un maneras_. _Aquello había sido infinitas veces peor que las veces en las que la habían humillado por no saber volar.

Al fin, había entendido lo que era ser prostituta. Ser sólo un objeto de los caballos que pasaban por allí, un trozo de carne en el que desfogarse por abstinencia y soledad, estar permanentemente sometida a cuantos pasaban por allí. Era una vida horrible.

Y lo que era peor de todo: de nuevo, ella sólo era un trapo. Eso era lo que quería Rarity. Una víctima perfecta.

Cualquiera de aquellas prostitutas hubiera crujido vivo a Skycrosser, pero ella no. Ella se había limitado a recibir la tormenta sin inmutarse, porque era incapaz de causar daño o pesar a nadie. Su personalidad era perfecta para todos.

Menos para ella.

― ¿Qué tal, Fluttershy? –preguntó Rarity en tono de burla―. ¿Estás descubriendo la profesión?

― Sí…es horrible…-murmuró ella, demasiado afectada todavía.

―Bueno, si nos cogen, quien va a la cárcel soy yo. Tú quedarías en libertad sin ninguna clase de cargos. Pero… ¿sabes? No voy a ir a la cárcel. ¿Y quieres saber por qué? ―siseó Rarity, mientras se acercaba a Fluttershy con expresión de triunfo absoluto, para susurrarle finalmente a la oreja con delicadeza―: Por que soy absolutamente invencible.

― Estoy seguro de que al final te darán tu merecido…―susurró Fluttershy entre lágrimas, tratando de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse―. Mis amigas te encontrarán. Rainbow Dash me vengará. Y Twilight escribirá una carta, y Celestia te castigará… Puedes tenerlo por seguro―sollozó.

― Ah, sobre eso… ―murmuró Rarity, como si hubiera recordado algo importante, para después sacar papel y boli de una bolsita que llevaba colgada al cuello―. Aquí tienes papel y boli. Mañana es nuestro día de ir al spa, y va a ser muy raro si tú no estás allí conmigo, así que escribe una carta explicando que te has ido a visitar a tu familia a Cloudsdale, o sufrirás las consecuencias―la amenazó Rarity, iluminando su cuerno a modo de advertencia.

―No ―sentenció lacónicamente Fluttershy, intentando serenarse.

―¿No? ―inquirió Rarity, completamente descolocada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Fluttershy trataría de rebelarse. Intentando recobrar el tono amenazante, continuó―: ¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que no eres consciente de que aquí mando yo?

―Me da igual lo que me hagas ―pronunció finalmente Fluttershy, firme―. Papá decía que los malos siempre reciben su merecido, y si me haces daño, lo recibirás.

Rarity reculó un paso, mientras trataba de averiguar como aquella pony que era siempre tan débil y sumisa se le había rebelado. Finalmente, recordó que Fluttershy siempre lograba sacar fuerzas de flaqueza en los momentos más difíciles, como cuando venció su miedo a los dragones para salvar a sus amigas. A toda prisa, trató de encontrar un medio de doblegarla. Si no tenia cuidado, aquello podía llegar a producir un motín.

―Angel ―dijo ella, finalmente. Había dado con la solución.

― ¿Qué? ―musitó ella, aterrada. Había logrado superar su firmeza.

―Él es un inocente. Y tú no quieres hacer daño a un inocente, ¿no? Pues escribe, y no lo cocino vivo ―la advirtió Rarity, mientras se felicitaba mentalmente por aquel movimiento

― De…de acuerdo ―murmuró finalmente Fluttershy, derrotada.

La pegaso, que había comenzado de nuevo a llorar, tomó el boli y el papel que le ofrecía Rarity y escribió lo que le dictaba, humedeciendo el papel con las lágrimas que caían desde su rostro contraído. Un ratito después, terminó la nota y se la entregó a Rarity, para después retirarse a llorar a una esquina de la habitación.

―Bueno, pues ya está ―concluyó Rarity, visiblemente satisfecha por el resultado de la operación―. ¿Ves como no hacía falta ponerse así? Oh, mira qué tarde es ―dijo, fingiendo mirar un reloj―. Me tengo que ir para acostarme. Haz lo mismo… ¡espera, que para ti la noche acaba de empezar!―se burló, mientras reía a carcajadas―. Bueno, una vez hemos terminado de hablar, me voy. Adiós, Putashy ―susurró finalmente, remarcando mucho la última palabra para degradarla aún más.

Cuando abandonó finalmente el camerino, Rarity se dirigió hacia la barra del Club y dejó órdenes de guardar la recaudación diaria precavidamente. Cuando se asegurón de que todo funcionaba adecuadamente y que no se perdería ni un céntimo, subió las escaleras hacia su casa, emergiendo finalmente en la trastienda con un cálido sentimiento de triunfo recorriendo todo su ser. Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, subió las escaleras de su casa y se dirigió a la habitación de Sweetie Belle para darle un beso de buenas noches. Cuando al fin llegó, la besó y se quedó un breve instante contemplándola, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Qué inocente era. Había veces en las que echaba de menos ser una ingenua potranca.

Pero esta sensación desapareció por completo para ser reemplazada por una de alarma cuando llegó finalmente a su cuarto con intención de acostarse: el suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo blanco. ¿Qué había podido pasar? ¿Habría entrado Sweetie Belle? ¿Se habrían caído solos por efecto de la gravedad? Lo primero de todo era comprobar qué era lo que había en el suelo, y determinar si era cocaína o talco. Rarity se inclinó con cautela y tomó una pizca del polvo blanco con el casco, y lo lamió con detenimiento. Al instante, su corazón bombeó con fuerza. Lo que tenía entre sus casco era cocaína pura.

La unicornio encendió un fuego mágico e iluminó la estancia para determinar la cantidad de cocaína que se había perdido. Un nuevo resplandor iluminó su cuerno, y Rarity lanzó un hechizo para agrupar la cocaína en una esquina de la habitación para determinar la cantidad de droga perdida, y a medida que se iba acumulando en la esquina de la sala, la unicornio se fue calmando cada vez más. A fin de cuentas, la cantidad perdida no era mucha. Lo que tenía que hacer a partir de entonces era no dejar la droga al alcance de nadie.

Una vez libre de estas preocupaciones, su mente volvió a lo que le había dicho Account por la tarde. Tenía la coca, y el talco con el que adulterarla. Era perfecto. Pero le faltaba lo más importante: el camello que la vendiera. No podía arriesgarse a que aquel puesto lo ocupara el primero que pasara, para que le pillara, o alguien de la jerarquía, puesto que no podía arriesgarse con todos aquellos maderos revoloteando por Ponyville.

Rarity se tumbó en la cama, y empezó a barajar posibilidades, para ir descartándolas una por una. En realidad, a pesar de sus fallos, Charming Dawn era una buena camello, y la charla que había mantenido con Account no había hecho sino reforzar aquella idea. Molesta, pensó que no debería haber matado a la pegaso. Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer nada.

Todavía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, se acostó y cerró los ojos, pero aquella cuestión no resuelta seguía incordiándola, impidiéndole dormir. Aún más incordiada, se decidió a mirar la brillante luna, oscurecida por las nubes que pasaban frente a ella. Quizá, si se concentraba en no pensar en nada, alguna idea acabaría por surgir.

A pesar de las nubes que cubrían el cielo de Ponyville y que anunciaban una posible tormenta en pocos días, el cielo estrellado seguía siendo magnífico, y los huecos que dejaban entre sí los esponjosos algodones celestiales permitían observar las estrellas, y muy de vez en cuando podía verse alguna de las orgullosas constelaciones que se erigían en la bóveda invernal. Fascinada, Rarity deseó que las nubes se fueran para poder contemplar la bóveda celeste en todo su esplendor. Y pensar que se había perdido aquel espectáculo tantas veces por estar en el club…

La única vez que había estado al aire libre por la noche durante aquel año era la ocasión en la que había ido a Las Pegasus a arreglar un asunto, y había tenido que pasar la noche al raso debido a la rotura del carro que la transportaba. Y encima, había llovido. Pero no lograba recordar para qué había ido…

Genial, ahora encima del problema de la camello tenía el de para qué había ido a Las Pegasus. Aquella iba a ser una noche completamente en vela, y todo por sus responsabilidades. Resignada a no dormir, suspiró y pensó en que su hermanita estaría durmiendo perfectamente aquella noche. Si pudiera tener su edad y dedicarse a buscar su marca con sus amigas…

De repente, un relámpago de inspiración recorrió su mente, y al fin recordó el porqué de su expedición a Las Pegasus. Una sonrisa de alivio surgió involuntariamente al tiempo que Rarity recordaba que mañana vencía el plazo de aquella apuesta, y pensó que, al fin, podía cobrar lo que ya era suyo por derecho.

Ya tenía sustituto para Charming Dawn.


	4. Día 3: Apuesta perdida

―Y así es como se fundó Equestria. ¿Lo habéis entendido? ―preguntó Cherilee, mientras miaraba a la clase para poder comprobar en sus rostros si habían comprendido la lección.

― ¡Sí, señorita! ―afirmó Featherweight, y todos le siguieron.

―Muy bien, pues por hoy, hemos terminado la clase de historia ―concluyó Cherilee, cerrando su libro y poniéndose en pie―. Vamos a iniciar la de conocimientos prácticos. Hoy vamos a dar una lección de jardinería. Vamos al patio ―propuso Cheerilee, y todos los potros la siguieron.

―Oye, Scootaloo, ¿crees que conseguiremos nuestras marcas de jardineros?―preguntó Sweetie Belle animosamente, mientras se colocaba al lado de su amiga.

―No… no lo sé ―comentó ella lastimeramente y con la mirada perdida.

Apple Bloom, que hasta aquel momento había estado comentando algo con Twist, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su amiga para poder animarla.

―No te preocupes, Scotaloo ―dijo ella, posándole suavemente su casco sobre el hombro―. Seguro que tu madre está bien. Mi mamá no está, pero cuando busco mi marca, o ayudo a mi familia, siento que están conmigo.

―¡Pero tú la perdiste hace mucho!―sollozó la pegaso, prorrumpiendo repentinamente en lágrimas―. ¡Seguro que tú ya ni te acuerdas de ellos!

―Pero… ―intentó decir Apple Bloom, para tratar de consolar a su amiga.

―¡Además, Rainbow Dash se ha ido! ―añadió Scootaloo, mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro para que nadie viera que lloraba―. ¡Ya no tiene tiempo para mí! ¡Ahora sólo hace cosas aburridas en esa estúpida fábrica del arco iris! Me ha olvidado…―musitó finalmente, sombría.

―No es así ―afirmó Apple Bloom. Se acercó a su amiga, le acarició la crin y dijo―: Estoy muy segura de que Rainbow Dash piensa en ti. Y seguro que tu madre está viva.

―¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ―inquirió Scootaloo, mientras trataba de eliminar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en su rostro.

―Porque la fábrica es el orgullo de Cloudsdale, y necesita mucho trabajo. Es como cuando la abuela no puede venir a jugar conmigo ―confirmó Apple Bloom―. Y en cuanto a tu madre, lo sé porque tengo fe en ello.

Scootaloo pensó un momento en los argumentos de su amiga. Por una parte, tenía razón. Rainbow Dash le había contado en varias ocasiones lo importante que era para Cloudsdale el control del clima. Seguro que le quería. En cuanto a su madre… no lo tenía tan claro, pero no quería romper la fe de Apple Bloom.

―Bueno, imagino que tienes razón…―dijo finalmente Scootaloo.

―Menos mal que yo tengo a mi hermanita a mi lado conmigo ―murmuró Sweetie Belle, aterrada ante la idea de perder a su familia.

―Tienes mucha suerte―comentó Apple Bloom, mientras la contemplaba.

― Vamos a olvidar estos temas tan tristes ―aseguró Sweetie Belle, mientras trataba de eliminar de su mente el temor a perder a Rarity ―. ¿Qué tal si buscamos nuestras marcas?

―Lo siento, Sweetie Belle, pero no puedo ir ―afirmó Scootaloo―. Mi padre me necesita en casa.

―Lo siento, yo tampoco puedo ―se excusó Apple Bloom, mientras miraba hacia otro lado―. Ya he quedado con Pinkie Pie para hacer cupcakes.

―¡Qué aburridas estáis últimamente, chicas! ¡Pues yo coseré con mi hermanita y lo pasaremos genial! ―dijo ella enfadada, en un último intento de darles envidia.

―Y al cabo de unos días tendremos unas hermosas violetas. Sólo tenéis que tener cuidado con las malas hierbas, no debéis olvidar eliminarlas regularmente. Para mañana, me traeréis un resumen de la clase de hoy ―concluyó Cheerilee, mientras miraba con satisfacción la tierra en la que se habían plantado las flores―. La clase ha terminado ―explicó Cheerilee, mientras observaba a su alumnos―. Ya podéis iros.

Las tres amigas intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza mientras observaban cómo los demás ponys guardaban los apuntes que habían tomado a lo largo de la clase. Al estar distraídas hablando, no habían oído nada en absoluto de la explicación.

―Vaya…no me he enterado de nada―comentó Sweetie Belle, confusa, mientras miraba a sus amigas para ver si ellas sabían algo más―. ¿Vosotras habéis entendido algo?

―No, pero nosotros tenemos una granja. Vivimos de cultivar plantas ―respondió Applebloom, mientras miraba a la tierra en la que se habían plantado las semillas―. Puedo inventármelo, y seguro que me saldrá bien.

―Y yo le preguntaré a papá, que tiene un montón de macetas en el jardín de atrás ―comentó Scootaloo―. Seguro que él sabe algo de cultivar plantas.

―Joo, pues yo tendré que ir a la biblioteca ―comentó Sweetie Belle, produciendo un chasquido de frustración―. Se acabó coser hoy.

―No te preocupes, mañana podemos quedar para irnos a buscar nuestras marcas, ¿De acuerdo? ―propuso Scootaloo, para poder consolar a su amiga.

―Vale ―opinó finalmente Sweetie Belle, más animada ―. ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicas!

Con la elegancia heredada de su hermana, Sweetie Belle se fue del lugar. Scootaloo, tras hablar un ratito más con Apple Bloom, también se puso en marcha finalmente, tratando de apartar de sí las negras ideas que amenazaban con oscurecer su mente.

* * *

―¡Hola, Rarity! ¡Ya estoy en casa! ―gritó enérgicamente Sweetie Belle, mientras cerraba la puerta y depositaba sus alforjas en una mesa cercana. ¿Rarity? ―volvió a llamar, preocupada por no obtener ninguna respuesta.

Durante algunos segundos, la casa quedó completamente en silencio. La potranca supuso que su hermanita debía estar en la calle, comprando algo. Pero, por efecto de la conversación que había mantenido instantes antes, se preocupó.

―¿Rarity? ―llamó de nuevo, esta vez con un evidente tono de alarma en la voz.

―Hola, Sweetie Belle ―musitó fríamente Rarity, mientras entraba en el salón.

- ¡Hola, Rarity! ¡No te había visto y pensaba que…! Oye, ¿te pasa algo? ―preguntó su hermana menor, ante la actitud fría y distante de su hermana.

―Sweetie, cariño, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes curiosear en mis cosas? ―preguntó Rarity, evidentemente enfadada―. Todo lo que está en mi habitación son cosas de mayores, y tocarlas puede hacerte daño. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de cuando se te cayó encima la máquina de coser?

―Sí, pero aquello eran sólo unos polvitos blancos. No iban a hacerme ningún daño…―trató de justificarse su hermana, poniendo cara triste para despertar la compasión de la modista.

-No, no son unos "simples polvitos blancos". Son mi trabajo, y de ese "polvito blanco" depende nuestra vida, ¿vale?―dijo amenazante Rarity.

-Vale, vale, no pasa nada―afirmó ella, amedrentada por el tono que empleaba su hermana―. Pero, ¿qué eran para ser tan importantes?

Otra vez la misma pregunta. Aunque a Spike fuera más fácil mentirle, Sweetie Belle era su querida hermanita. Por mucho que ella tratara de convencerse de que así la protegía, las palabras parecían bloquearse en su boca. Finalmente, tras bastante esfuerzo por su parte, logró mentir.

―Polvos de talco, para una nueva línea de moda ―repitió Rarity mecánicamente, para poder librarse de aquello cuanto antes.

―¿Y por qué es tan malo que los toque, entonces? ―cuestionó su hermana inocentemente.

― Porque si los pierdes, no puedo venderlos. Es lo más lógico del mundo ―sentenció la hermana mayor, tratando de sonar convincente―. Oye, ¿hoy no te vas de fa…a buscar tu marca? ―preguntó para poder cambiar de tema.

―No, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Cheerilee me ha mandado un trabajo y no tengo ni idea. ―dijo ella.

― ¡Pero bueno, Sweetie Belle! ―exclamó Rarity, decepcionada con la actitud de su hermana―. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes atender en clase? Venga, vete, que yo tengo trabajo cosiendo.

―Es que las clases son aburridas… ―intentó protestar la hermana menor.

―Pero tienes que ir ―rebatió Rarity, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermana―. Si no, serás una ignorante y no encontrarás trabajo―alegó, en un último intento de convencerla de hacer su tarea.

―Vale. Me voy a hacer el trabajo ―murmuró ella, poniéndose de morros―. Pero que si sepas que una carreta me atropella, es culpa tuya ―comentó maliciosamente para que su hermana le dejara quedarse.

―Sí, lo que tú digas. Ve a hacer el trabajo. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer ―dijo cortante Rarity.

―¡Está bien, Rarity! ―gritó Sweetie Belle.― ¡Yo sólo quería estar contigo!

Presa de la frustración, la potranca cogió las alforjas que segundos antes había depositado en la mesa y salió corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca. Rarity suspiró, cansada. Sabía que Sweetie Belle la adoraba y que sólo quería estar con ella, pero debía aprender a tomar responsabilidades. Si no, no sería nada en la vida.

Unos instantes después, cuando ya era seguro que su hermana se había ido a la biblioteca, Rarirty abrió de nuevo la puerta de la trastienda, formó su peculiar llave y bajó por las escaleras, directamente a su despacho. De madrugada, había logrado concertar una reunión urgente para aquella mañana, y no podía posponerla de ninguna manera. Frustrada, dio un pezuñazo a la pared. Necesitaba unas vacaciones con su hermana urgentemente.

* * *

Aterrada, Scootaloo se apartó de un pony que se inyectaba algo en una pata. Siempre, desde que su madre había desaparecido y su padre había decidido mudarse a Ponyville, había vivido y se había criado en aquel ambiente tan inadecuado para una potranca. Aunque en un principio había intentado hacerse amiga de algunas de las potrancas que allí jugaban, estas se habían introducido rápidamente en el mundo de la droga, del narcotráfico y las fiestas descontroladas. En ocasiones, incluso podía contemplar a alguna de sus antiguas amigas, apenas un año o dos mayor que ella, con su hijo. Por ello estaba siempre con las crusaders o con Rainbow Dash: por miedo a su barrio.

La pegaso se pasó rápidamente a la otra acera, ya que conocía un atajo a través de las callejuelas que permitiría llegar a su casa sin ser vista por ninguno de aquellos ponys que tanto la asustaban, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella no había sido su mejor idea. Los drogadictos se arremolinaban sobre todo en las esquinas, avergonzados de sí mismos, para poder esconderse de los policías para poder chutarse una vez más. Las prostitutas se agazapaban en las esquinas, esperando a un nuevo cliente rodeadas por la apestosa basura tque ensuciaba el suelo en todas las calles y formaba una segunda acera. A todos los contenedores, los carros, las luces y las casas les faltaba algo, debido a los frecuentes robos. Las casas, construidas con escaso presupuesto y los materiales más baratos posibles, colapsaban y se transformaban en solares, y éstos a su vez en refugio de sin techo y aventureros cuya misión consistía en esconder la carta más alta de las miradas ajenas. Aquel barrio, tan oscuro y desolador, era el barrio marginal de Ponyville, auténtico reino de la mafia de Rarity. Pero Scootaloo no lo sabía.

Para esquivar a aquella legión de espectros, la pegaso sacó de las alforjas su scooter y se dispuso a llegar rápido a casa de su padre, donde podría estar a salvo de todo aquel barrio, que parecía haber cobrado vida. Derribando a un borracho que dormía la mona en la acera, el vehículo se puso en marcha, avanzando a través de las calles decrépitas. Cuando Scootaloo ya podía ver su casa, una fuerza la derribó de su scooter. Confusa, Scootaloo vio a un pony de aspecto peligroso con una enorme cicatriz que le recorría desde la oreja derecha hasta la mitad del lomo, acercándose a ella con una sonrisilla de superioridad. Al instante, a Scootaloo se le helaron las venas. Seguro que aquel individuo era muy peligroso.

―Vaya, vaya, qué bonito scooter ―comentó el pony, evaluándolo. Cuando terminó de analizarso, se volvió hacia Scootaloo y le dijo―. Me lo puedo quedar yo, ¿no?

―¡No! ¡Mi scooter! ¡Devuélvemelo, canalla! –gritó ella, mientras extendía las alas para intentar intimidarle―. Si llamo a Rainbow Dash, te va a…

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y está buena?—preguntó, mientras sus ojos se abrían y su mente se inundaba de pensamientos lascivos.

―¿¡Cómo!? ―preguntó Scootaloo, furiosa con el comportamiento de aquel indeseable ―. ¡Dame mi scooter y pídele disculpas a Rainbow Dash enseguida!

―Vale, si quieres no me meteré con tu novia, pero el scooter ahora es mío. Y por cierto, si no va a venir esa Samebow Trash, me puedo entretener contigo… ―afirmó, mientras se acercaba a ella lenta e insinuantemente.

Espantada por aquel comentario, Scootaloo saltó por encima de su atacante y corrió hasta su casa como si la persiguiera Nightmare Moon. Una vez llegó, saltó a través de la ventana, por suerte corrida y se escondió debajo de la alfombra, temblorosa, para que nadie pudiera verla.

―¿Qui'é ta ahí? ―preguntó una voz masculina desde dentro, abriendo una miserable puerta―. No t'ehcondah, que como me robeh, no te van a queré ni pa pegamento.

Dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza, cogió un bastón de la entrada y lo acercó hacia la alfombra, respirando agitadamente. Al ver la alfombra moverse, lo levantó, pero vislumbró un mechón de pelo morado y dejó caer el arma. Ya había llegado su hija.

―Ah, Scootaloo, ya ha' vuelto… ―dijo el padre de Scootaloo, visiblemente aliviado―. Menoh ma que no ereh ningún mangante… Ea, a hacé la casa, que tengo una reunió de trabaho.

―Pero papá, yo todavía no he comido…

―Poh' por ahí habrá sobra. Yo me voy, que tengo que yegá temprano.

―¡Papá! ¡Por fin vas a tener un trabajo! ―chilló Scootaloo emocionada, y lo abrazó con fuerza―. ¡Por fin vas a ganar dinero de verdad! ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

―Uno' colegah m'a dao currele en er barrio guachi. A veh de qué va tó ehto… Pero ahora, ¡hahme la casa!

―Vale―sollozó ella mientras cogía la escoba, con la esperanza de que tal vez su nuevo trabajo haría cambiar a su padre.

* * *

—Por aquí ―indicó un asistente al padre de Scootaloo, mientras le conducía al despacho de Rarity―. Es tras esa puerta. Por favor, pase y siéntese. Mi jefa desea comunicarle su interés en usted.

Asombrado, el pegaso contempló todo lo que le rodeaba. Aunque sólo había visto la escalera que le guiaba hacia el despacho de Rarity, la estructura del edificio era infinitas veces más lujoso que cualquiera de las casas que el padre de Scootaloo había frecuentado. Cada una de los simples escalones de piedra superaba por mucho a los roñosos tablones de madera de su hogar, y lo poco que había logrado ver de alguna habitación era a su parecer el culmen de la elegancia más exquisita y el buen gusto. Todavía en shock, soltó un silbido de admiración y comentó:

― ¡Qué luhazo!No había vi'to coza iguá en mi vida. Y ezo que he ehtao en casinoh…

―Proceda, por favor ―indicó su acompañante, pateando el suelo con impaciencia―. Lleva usted cinco minutos de retraso.

―Vale, no me presure'―exigió el padre de Scootaloo, mientras abría la puerta.

El despacho al que procedió era la apoteosis de la riqueza. Decoradas con exquisito lujo, las cortinas de terciopelo cubrían los enormes ventanales, impidiendo que molesta luz del verano entrara al despacho, pero al ser invierno, estaban replegadas e manera que quedaran lo más parecido posible al etéreo vestido de una bailarina. La alfombra podría equipararse o superar a aquellas que se atribuían a Celestia: los hilos de oro y plata añadían lujo a una de todos modos elegante alfombra, cuyo sólo diseño invitaba a observarla todo el día. En el techo, unas pinturas de delicada obra y más bellas que el resto de la habitación adornaban la estancia con Platino, reina de los unicornios. Antigüedades nunca vistas adornaban las paredes: jarrones, platos de porcelana, estatuas, espadas y lanzas adornaban la habitación, y todas ellas merecían un puesto en el museo de Canterlot. Asombrado ante el lujo que le rodeaba, el pegaso avanzó tímidamente, temeroso de causar algún destrozo.

A la silla, más bien trono, que se encontraba detrás de la mesa de despacho más cara y elegante que se pueda imaginar, una unicornio con halo de elegancia absoluta y decadente. A su derecha, un unicornio que contrataba absolutamente con el resto de la estancia, rompiendo la perfección armónica. Él fue el primero en tomar la palabra. Con un tono bastantante neutral en la voz, afirmó:

―Le esperábamos, Broke Home. Tome asiento, por favor.

―Su kelli eh lusinante ―dijo asombrado el padre de Scootaloo,mientras se sentaba en una de las exuberantes sillas―. Yo creo que no pego aquí, pe' si me dan trabaho, no lo reshaso. ¿De qué eh?

La pony sentada en la silla principal se permitió curvar los labios en una sonrisa de triunfo. Lo tenía.

―Creo que tus amigos no te han informado muy bien ―afirmó glacial la unicornio―. Nuestra oferta de trabajo no es para tí, sino para tu hija. Y ahora, Broke Home, ―inquirió, dando la vuelta a su silla y desvelando al fin sus facciones― ¿Quién soy yo?

Aterrada, el pegaso se echó hacia atrás en un vano intento de huir y cayó de la silla. Aunque trató de salir volando, pronto pudo comprobar que el estado de shock en el que se encontraba no le permitía moverse. Broke Home sólo logró articular entrecortadamente:

―¿Ra…Rarity?

―Sí, soy yo, Broke Home. ¿Creías posible escapar de mí? Hiciste una buena intentona en Las Pegasus, pero a mí y a mi banda es imposible darnos esquinazo.

El pegaso no podía hacer sino contemplar a la jefa de la mafia. ¿Cómo podía haber sio tan estúpido como para caer en una trampa tan tonta? En todo caso, le había encontrado. Ahora, solo podía intentar escapar.

—¡Te…te prometo que traté pagá….!

―Venga ya, encanto ―replicó melosa la unicornio, mientras le miraba fijamente―. Todos los presentes sabemos muy bien que no podrías pagar la deuda de juego que contrajiste en mis casinos ni en veinte vidas. Y más sabiendo cómo vives tú.

El pegaso la contemplaba, espantado. Sudores fríos comenzaron a descender por su frente.

―¿Sabes? ―continuó Rarity, manteniendo fija la mirada en Broke Home, como si quisiera penetrarlo―. No me esperaba que te decidieras a huir, y mucho menos que vinieras aquí. Una pena que esta sea mi residencia. Y más me sorprende que a pesar detodas mis advertencias, a pesar de la cabeza de perro diamante en tu cama, y a pesar de que te dije a las claras que me llevaría a tu mujer si no saldabas tu deuda conmigo, tú siguieras egoístamente haciéndote el sordo. ―Hizo una pausa, y sonrió con superioridad―. Por cierto, de prostituta lleva mucha mejor vida de la que tú nunca le diste.

La información superaba a Broke Home, quien se encogió ante el peso de las palabras de Rarity. Era verdad. Él nunca había pensado sino en sí mismo.

―Y ahora, a mi oferta de trabajo. ―Rarity hizo una nueva pausa antes de continuar―. Necestito una nueva narcotraficante para que sustituya a Charming Dawn, la anterior. Y como sé que no me puedo fiar de ti para que hagas el trabajo, he decidido hacer efectiva la deuda que contrajiste al perder tu último todo o nada hace cuatro años ―dijo lentamente para que el pegaso pudiera sentir todo el peso de sus palabras cayendo sobre él―. Tu propia hija.

El corazón de Broke Home pareció caerse en aquel instante. Con la voz entrecortada, preguntó:

― ¿Scootaloo?

― ¿Quién si no? ¿Acaso tienes otra hija, encanto? ―continuó Rarity, que no podía contener una expresión de triunfo―. Cuando ya no te quedaba nada más que me pudieras ofrecerte apostaste a tu propia hija a la última carta. ¿O es que no lo recuerdas? ―Rarity esbozó una sonrisa y prosiguió―: Como era de esperar, perdiste. Por eso huiste. Porque fuiste tan cobarde que nunca pudiste hacerme frente para salvar a Scootaloo, y tan sumamente egoísta como para apostártela para satisfacer tus vicios. Y ahora, ―remarcó, levantándose un poco para dar fuerza a sus palabras― me pertenece.

Los latidos del corazón del pegaso se aceleraron con esta última afirmación. Broke home, con ojos desencajados, trataba de buscar alguna manera de explicar lo que ocurrí; pero no lograba encontrar ninguna.

― ¡No pué' jaserlo! ¡No tié' deresho! ¡Mi parienta me mata, si sale de furcia! ¿Cómo viviré sin mi hija?

― Tengo todo el drecho del mundo, Broke Home, y puedo hacerlo. Nadie te obligó a aquella apuesta, sólo tu mente enferma―comentó, mirando las tres fichas de juego que componían su marca―. Eres patético, Broke Home ―le espetó a la cara―, aunque tú no lo creyeras cuando ibas por Las Pegasus como si fueras el rey de Equestria. Aunque tu mujer fuera tan idiota coma para enamorarse de ti.

Como en un sueño, imágenes de los casinos de Las PEgasus comenzaron a sucederse en la mente de Broke Home, frenándose sin piedad en las escenas en las que iba, lentamente, perdiéndolo todo apuesta tras apuesta: su dinero, su familia, su equinidad. Por mucho que tratara de retrasar aquella definitiva escena, ésta llegó implacable. Como si estuviera dotaa de vida propia, la imagen de él mismo apostando a su propia hija penetró en su mente, y por mucho que intentó quitársela de la cabeza, permaneció en su lugar.

―Queda todo dicho. ―concluyó Rarity, levantándose―. Tráela, y yo le daré instrucciones. Si no, correrá el mismo destino que su madre. Aunque en el fondo, siempre supuse que la hubieras vendido si no hubieras tenido que huir. Seguro que conmigo está mejor que contigo ¿me equivoco?

Aquella afirmación fue definitiva para Broke Home, muy debilitado ya por su propia conciencia. Era cierto. Nunca había prestado mucha atención a Scootaloo. Se había limitado a tenerla en casa, aprovechándose de ella para encajarle todas las tareas que él no quería hacer. Ni siquiera conocía a sus amigas. Lo que decía Rarity era completamente cierto. Si hubera podido obtener un beneficio material, la hubiera vendido sin dudarlo un instante. No había ninguna opción, salvo rendirse.

― Geniá, lo haré ―comentó Broke Home con los músculos del rostro tensos, manteniendo aún una fuerte lucha interior.

―Sabia elección ―afirmó Rarity, tratando de mantenerse seria mientras puganaba para no soltar una carcajada―. Llévala a esta dirección―indicó autoritariamente, dándole un papel―. Ten cuidado, Broke Home, no sea que tenga que denunciar otra desaparición.Y esta vez, no te escapas.

Con el enorme peso de los remordimientos en su pecho, Broke Home se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia arrastrando los pies sobre la carísima alfombra. Puso un casco sobre el picaporte, y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. Quería encontrar una manera de volverse atrás, de salvar a su hija del terrible destino al que él mismo la había condenado; pero sabía muy bien que para él ya no había marcha atrás posible.

― Adiós, Broke Home, y sigue jugando, lo haces muy bien ―se burló ella mientras le hacía un gesto de despedida con el casco.

Al oír aquella frase, el pegaso se indignó y estampó un casco en el suelo, dispuesto a enfrentarse a Rarity por su honor y el de su familia. Pero cuando se disponía a atacar, recordó que Rarity tenía su vida en sus cascos, y se detuvo, temeroso de perder la vida. No tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad contra la reina de la mafia.

―No hasía farta chulearse así… ―murmuró con rabia tras cerrar la puerta.

Una vez fuera del despacho de Rarity, Broke Home fue guiado hacia fuera de la tienda, y se fue caminando pesaroso hacia su casa. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía imaginar, ni mucho menos, que se había metido en la boca del lobo de aquella manera tan absurda. Tendría que improvisar algo para salvar el pellejo, sin duda.

―Se acabó ―comentó Rarity satisfecha a Helping Minion, mientras Broke Home salía de la Boutique Carrusel―. ¿Sabes? En realidad, suponía que iba a reaccionar así desde el principio. Lo importante es que ya tengo una vendedora nueva en los barrios bajos y a la que puedo controlar sin apenas esfuerzo. Ve allí a darle instrucciones. Yo tengo que ir a comisaría a denunciar la desaparición de Fluttershy.

―¿No cree usted que eso es muy arriesgado? ―preguntó Helping Minion, extrañado.

― Sabiendo cómo es Restraining Chain, lo arriesgado es no denunciarlo. Los polis de la secreta son muy listos, y lo saben todo ―afirmó con aire misterioso―. Así que ve rápido y con precaución, no sea que te cojan.

―No se preocupe, que no me cogerán. Y si lo hacen, ya se arrepentirán ―comentó, con una expresión sádica en el rostro―. Pero cuando termine mi jornada, quiero poder resolver asuntos con cierta pegaso amarilla. Ya sabe usted cómo me ponen ese tipo de ponys ―añadió, como intentando restarle importancia.

―Tienes permiso, no te preocupes ―dijo Rarity, sonriendo cálidamente―. Siempre y cuando pagues como todas los demás.

― Qué avariciosa es usted, jefa ―se quejó Helping Minion, estampando un casco en tierra―. ¿No hay ningún descuento para mí por ser uno de sus principales allegados?

― En absoluto, Helping Minion. Aunque sí es verdad que debería pensar en darte privilegios. Vámonos ya, que tenemos que ir deprisa ―añadió, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la salida―. Yo te acompaño hasta el cruce.

* * *

Tratando de contener un bostezo, Lazycop fingía remover unos papeles que tenía enfrente, y de cuando en cuando observaba a Restraining Chain para poder ver si imaginaba que estaba trabajando. Por su parte, el canterlotiano vigilaba el trabajo de Lazycop, y se desesperaba al saber que el caso no iba a ninguna parte. Podía deducir que, en realidad, el policía local no tenía ni idea de nada, y saber que no tenía ni un mísero hilo del que tirar le ponía de lo nervios. Impaciente, le dio un sorbo a su café y propuso:

―Yo estoy cansado de toda esta inactividad. Me voy a hacer un poco de trabajo de campo. ¿Vienes conmigo, a ver si hacemos algo?

―Lo siento, jefe, pero no puedo. Tengo que hacer trabajos propios de mi comisaría ―trató de disimular Lazycop, mientras se servía un chocolate―. Pero usted me cuenta lo que ha hallado cuando pueda.

―Me suena más a que no quieres venir ―afirmó Restraining Chain―. Pero bueno, supongo que tienes asuntos propios que resolver. Nos vemos ahora.

Con paso firme, Restraining Chain se dirigió a la salida, vigilado inadvertidamente por el policía local. Pero cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, uhn torbellino entróm por ella, derribándole. Restraining Chain no pudo evitar poner una expresión de despiste total, y Lazycop soltó una carcajada. Herido en su orgullo, el canterlotiano se levantó y preguntó a la unicornio blanca de melena púrpura que había entrado:

―Señorita, ¿es consciente usted de que yo me dirigía a trabajar?

―¿Que si soy consciente? ― sobreactuó Rarity, mientras se encaraba con Restraining Chain―. ¿Que si lo soy? ¿ES ACASO USTED CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE ME PASA A MÍ? ―gritó, cogiéndole de la pechera del uniforme.

Restraining Chain miró a la unicornio que le tenía cogido y no pudo evitar sonreír. Por fin tenía un hilo del que tirar, y sin necesidad de buscarlo en la calle. Por el contrario, Lazycop tragó saliva, nervioso. ¿Se podía saber qué hacía Rarity allí? ¿Es que ya había planeado algo para acabar con el canterlotiano?

―Ruego me disculpe, señorita, pero no conocía las circunstancias que la han forzado a presentarse en comisaría. Por favor, tome asiento ―le indicó, mostrándole una de las sillas―. ¿Puede informarnos detalladamente del suceso que ha ocurrido? ―el policía se volvió hacia Lazycop, y al ver su expresión, no pudo evitar comentar― ¿Qué pasa, Lazycop, nunca has visto a una unicornio? ―añadió, ante la sorprendida mirada del policía.

―No es eso… Es que su belleza me cautiva ―disimuló él como pudo, mirando todavía confuso a Rarity.

― ¿Qué? ¡Cállese, que no estoy para aguantar tonterías de babosos! ―chilló la unicornio, encarándose con Lazycop―. Perdone usted mis nervios, pero es queesta mañana fui a buscar a Fluttershy, y ¡no está!―gritó, mientras se llevaba un casco a la cabeza, y volvió a gritar―: ¡No está!

―¿Qué quiere decir? ―preguntó el canterlotiense perplejo.

―Sí, debo comenzar desde el principio… Lo siento, los nervios… ―aseguró, fingiendo serenarse―. Verá, Fluttershy, una pegaso, y yo, somos muy buenas amigas, e incluso me aytrevería a decir que somos las mejores amigas ―Rarity esbozó una débil sonrisa y prosiguió―: Como parte de nuestra amistad, vamos al spa del pueblo para recibir tratamiento de belleza: ya sabe, pedicura, masajes…

―No los necesita ―siguió Lazycop, en su intento de disimular.

― ¿Quiere usted dejar de insinuarse? ―preguntó Rarity, preocupada por si Restraining Chain deducía que aquello no era sino una farsa―. Verá, como todos los martes, ella y yo nos disponíamos a seguir nuestra rutina, pero cuando fui a su casa a buscarla, ¡no estaba! ¡Fluttershy ha desaparecido! ―comentó, para llevarse ambos cascos a las mejillas y gritar enérgicamente después―: ¡De todas las cosas malas que podían suceder, esta es sin duda la peor!—concluyó, recostándose sobre la silla.

Restraining Chain hizo un gesto de sorpresa, mientras Lazycop trataba de deducir de la expresión de Rarity a dónde iba a parar todo aquello. Emocionado, el canterlotiense observó a su compañero. Al fin, había una desaparición en base a la cual podía trabajar, sin preocuparse de la inutilidad de sus informes.

―De acuerdo. Verá, señorita, yo me voy a dirigir a casa de su amiga para buscar alguna pista que nos pueda informar sobre su paradero, pero mi compañero Lazycop estará encantado de tomarle declaración.

― ¿Ese imbécil? ¿Y si intenta propasarse? ―preguntó Rarity, fingiendo indignación, pero radiante de felicidad por dentro. Todo había salido a pedir de boca.

―No se preocupe usted. Si le hace algo, yo personalmente me encargaré de que acabe en los juzgados de Canterlot acusado de violación. No pienso poner en peligro un caso tan importante como éste por un idiota. ¿De acuerdo? Pues entonces, nos vemos después. Ya me pasarás el informe. Y, si sabes lo que te conviene ―murmuró él, en tono amenazante―, no la liarás, que me daré cuenta. ¿De acuerdo?

Finalmente, Restraining Chain desapareció por la puerta, con lo que Rarity soltó un suspiro de alivio y adoptó una porstura mucho más relajada. Lazycop se aseguró de que el policía ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oírlos y preguntó extrañado:

―Rarity, ¿qué hace usted aquí? ¿No es consciente de que podrían haberla detenido? ¿Es que no se fía de mi labor?

―No, idiota. Es que tenía que denunciar la desaparición de Fluttershy, si no, todo hubiera sido mucho peor. ¿No te das cuenta de que si no hubiera aparcido por el spa y hubiera actuado como si nada hubiera ocurrido sí hubiera resultado sospechoso?

―Sí, tiene usted razón ―aseguró él, mientras pensaba en la afirmación de su jefa―. Pero de todas maneras era peligroso venir aquí.

—Más peligroso era no venir ―aseveró la unicornio con semblante serio―.Oye, Lazycop, ¿te llevas bien con él?

―Sí, ¿por?―inquirió él, extrañado.

―Para que averigües si podemos eliminarle de una vez. Me está empezando a poner nerviosa su presencia en este pueblo.

―De acuerdo. No se preocupe, que esta misma noche le traeré unos informes detallados sobe lo que hace en este pueblo.

―Una cosa más antes de que se me olvide, Lazycop. He metido a Scootaloo de nueva camello. Avísame si sabes algo de ella.

―De acuerdo, déjelo todo en mis cascos. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Como la mayoría de días, Scootaloo se consolaba a sí misma dibujando una familia unida, feliz y con grandes sonrisas en los rostros. Aunque la situación distara mucho de ser la real, la potranca se consolaba en su mundo imaginario, imaginando que algún día, el azar o la misma Rainbow Dash le darían un trabajo a su padre, le devolverían a su madre y podrían ser el hogar que ella siempre había soñado. Antes de terminar, miró por la ventana, y al ver la corrupción de la calle, y el cielo nublado, cogió de nuevo sus pinturas y dibujó un enorme sol radiante y un paisaje de bellos campos y majestuosas nubes. Scootaloo sonrió. Ya estaba terminado.

De repente, se oyó el ruido de una llave en la puerta de entrada, y Scootalo se apresuró a guardar los lápices de colores para que nadie se resbalara. El que su padre hubiera conseguido un trabajo había que celebrarlo decentemente.

— ¿Scoots? ¿Tah' ahí? —preguntó Broke Home, mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Papá! ¿Te han ofrecido el trabajo de una vez? –preguntó la pegaso, corriendo con el dibujo en un casco.

— ¿Otra vé dibuhando pamplinas? –comentó enfadado el padre de Scootaloo, rompiendo el dibujo en dos, cuatro, ocho fragmentos—. Tiene' que aprendé a portarte como lah yeguah grande', que t' conseguio currele —le informó.

Scootaloo miró a su padre, extrañada. ¿Desde cuándo eran laspotrancas las que trabajaban? Pero al fin, creyó comprender, y observó a su padre emocionada, una chispita bailando de alegría en sus ojos.

— ¿A mí? —preguntó ebullendo de alegría en su interior, pensando que podría al fin unirse a Rainbow Dash—. ¿Me has encontrado un trabajo en Coudsdale?

—No, ahí ar lao, en la kell'un colega. —dijo, destruyendo involuntariamente las ilusiones de su hija—. Vamo', que tiene' qu'empesá hoy mesmo —añadió, como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Scootaloo, y la pony no pudo evitar contraerse para eliminar aquella molesta sensación. No le importaba trabajar si podía unirse a Rainbow Dash en Cloudsdale, pero ¿trabajar en aquel barrio, que parecía tener fauces dispuestas a devorarla, y en el cual cualquiera podía propasarse con ella? Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Seguro que era un empleo lamentable

—Papá… ¿de qué es el trabajo?-preguntó ella, con un evidente tono de preocupación en la voz.

—Oh, Scootaloo, no t'azuhte. Ya verá como no'h malo. Sólo eres vendeora, y ya'h tá. —aseguró él, tratando de tranquilizar a su hija.

—Menos mal…—dijo ella aliviada. Aunque aquel empleo no le hiciera ninguna gracia, por lo menos podía estar en un edificio, y no en la calle. Además, conociendo la fama de aquel barrio, todo podía haber sido mucho peor.

—¿Veh como no' tan malo? —dijo él, acariciando la crin de su hija—. Po' cierto, orvídate de la ehcuela y de salí con tuh amigah —aseguró inmisericordemente.

Aquella afirmación descolocó a Scootaloo. Incrédula, se restregó los ojos y dijo:

—¿Cómo?

—No t'apureh, que podráh ve' a tuh amigah cuando te den permiso ―respondió él.

―¡Papa! ―trató de protestar Scootaloo, indignada con su padre―. ¡No pienso renunciar a mis amigas y al colegio sólo porque se te meta en la cabeza que tengo que trabajar!

―Menoh chistá' y máh currá'―sentenció Broke Home, inclemente.

El pegaso arrastró a Scootaloo fuera, y la llevó a través de las sucias callejuelas a una dirección que sólo él conocía, y a la que en realidad no quería acudir en absoluto. Mientras, su hija trataba de consolarse ante la idea de no volver a ver jamás a sus amigas, puesto que una vez a Broke Home se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Tras finalizar el corto trayecto, Broke Home tocó el timbre de la casa, y al instante, una voz masculina le pidió desde dentro la contraseña.

―"Que la suerte esté contigo"―recitó irritado Broke Home. Rarity había sido una imbécil obligándole a recitar el lema del casino en el que se había arruinado― ¿Puedo entrá?

―Claro. Esta casa está siempre abierta para ti, como los casinos ―murmuró el de dentro, abriendo la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

―Yo creo que ya t'ehtá pasando tú musho―comentó él, encarándose con el unicornio que le había salido a recibir.

―Recuerda quién manda aquí ―afirmó Helping Minion, manteniendo la sonrisa a pesar del desafío de Broke Home.

―Tu podrá' tá en posición de lo que te dé la gana ―afirmó él, acercándose aún más al unicornio, hasta que su frente chocó con su cuerno―; pero no me vasile má' o voy a la bofia con er cuento, ¿tamoh'?

―No lo harás si quieres ver un nuevo amanecer―afirmó el unicornio, devolviendo el desafío al pegaso―. Y lo sé porque la controlamos nosotros. Así que, si no quieres acabar en el fondo del río, vas a callarte ya, ¿de acuerdo?

Broke Home se echó hacia atrás, asustado. Aquello ya eran palabras mayores. Sabía muy bien que, si la mafia quería acabar con él, lo haría sin dejar rastro. Así que, en aquella ocasión, tendría que tragarse el orgullo.

―Tah bueno―dijo Broke Home, pateando la tierra―. Mira, ehta é mi hija Scootaloo. Scootaloo, ehte tu jefe.

Sccotaloo observó a aquel unicornio que había desafiado a su padre, y al instante el miedo se apoderó de su corazón. Aunque tenía numerosas cicatrices, y su aspecto físico no era el más agraciado, sin duda alguna lo que más pavor infundía en ella era su tono de voz: era el de alguien que sabía que tenía el poder y cómo usarlo con la mayor crueldad posible.

―En…encantado…―balbució Scootaloo aterrada, tratando de hablar lo menos posible para no cometer ningún error.

―Encantado, Scootaloo. Yo soy Helping Minion ―se presentó él, dándole una palmadita en la crin―. Bueno, chica, ¿tu padre te ha comentado ya en qué consiste tu trabajo? ―preguntó el unicornio.

―No, pero…no sé si quiero saberlo…―aseguró la pegaso, temblando de miedo.

―Verás, es muy simple, y no te lo voy a endulzar―sentenció Helping Minion, sacando un bolso con algo dentro―. ¿Ves este saco? ¿Sabes qué tiene?

―No, señor…―dijo Scootaloo, evitando mirar el interior del recipiente que le ofrecía su jefe.

―Es cocaína ―explicó el pony, vertiendo un poco del polvo blanco sobre la mesa―. Hay muchos ponys que, para divertirse, utilizan esto: lo aspiran, y lo que hace es "darles energía" y facilitarles bailar, ligar, y estar de marcha toda la noche. Pero nosotros no hacemos eso por caridad, no ―afirmó él, negando con la cabeza―. ¿Sabes por qué beneficia este polvo a nuestra organización? ―El unicornio esbozó una sonrisa―. Porque una vez la tomas, no puedes dejar de tomarla. Por mucho que quieras dejarla, tienes que esnifar más y más para poder seguir viviendo. Por eso, la primera vez es barata, pero luego se encarece. ¿No te parece genial?

La pegaso levantó la vista de aquella sustancia blanquecina para contemplar, completamente espantada, a Helping Minion. Su mente infantil trataba por todos los medios de rechazar el que hubieran gente tan mala, no ya para robar o abusar de otros ponys, sino para enfermarlos. Y todo por dinero.

Por su parte, Helping Minion contemplaba con semblante serio a Scootaloo, pero por dentro no podía evitar reírse a carcajadas de su nueva subalterna. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan inocente viviendo en aquel barrio? Él sabía muy bien, gracias a Charming Dawn, que muchas ponys de su edad ya habían empezado a tontear con la bebida, y algunas un poco mayores ya habían caído en la droga. A lo mejor debía haberla dejado crecer un poco más…No, así era más divertido.

―Sois unos monstruos… ―murmuró Scootaloo furiosa, extendiendo las alas―. Comerciáis on la vida de la gente…Si estuviera aquí Rainbow Dash, acabaría con todos vosotros ―aseguró, plantando los cascos sobre la mesa.

―La tal Rainbow Dash es popular, ¿eh?―comentó él, recordando ocasiones anteriores en las que había oído hablar de la pegaso cian―. ¿Sabes qué pasaría si Rainbow Dash se opusiera a nosotros para salvarte el pellejo? Pues que estaría escondida en Cloudsdale, llorando y suplicando para que no la mataran. Por otra parte, tú vas a desempeñar este trabajo. Quieras ―la expresión de Helping Minion se tornó grave―o no.

―No. No lo pienso hacer. Me da igual lo que me hagáis ―aseguró Scootaloo, apoyándose sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente a Helping Minion―. No pienso ayudar a acabar con la vida de un pony.

―Muy bien ―dijo el unicornio, pasando a mirar al padre de la potranca―. Broke Home, ayúdame a convencerla. Si no, tendré que contarle ese secretillo que tenemos.

Broke Home miró alarmado a Helping Minion, quien a pesar de su gesto serio se divertía una barbaridad, y su corazón comenzó a latir a cien por hora. No podía hacerlo, no era capaz de chantajearle de aquella manera. Angustiado, miró a su hija. Esta captó al vuelo los sentimientos de su padre y preguntó a su vez, afligida.

―¿Qué…qué secretillo, papá?

―Mia, Scoots, ya no pueo evitá lo que he hecho. Asín que porfi, sé buena zagala y ayúa a tu probe padre.

― ¿Cómo es que tú también estás con ellos, papá? ―preguntó Scootaloo, angustiada.

Helping Minion observaba aquella charla, y tuvo que contener un bostezo. Aquello se volvía aburrido por instantes. Había que animarlo un poco, ¿no?

―En los casinos… ―comezó, para presionar a Broke Home.

―¡Cáyate! ¡Scoots, halo por mí, plis! ¡Si no, me matan! ―mintió descaradamente Broke Home, poniendo la mejor cara de pena que supo.

― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó Scootaloo, sorprendida de lo que le decía su padre.― Papá, yo no quiero hacerlo… ―aseguró ella.

Bueno, estaba claro que aquella conversación no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Irritado, Helping Minion se revolvió sobre la silla. No tenía tiempo para tonterías de aquel tipo. Tenía muchos asuntos que resolver, y si Broke Home no lograba convencerla de trabajar para ellos, tenía que hacer valer sus derechos.

―Mira, enana―comenzó a relatar el unicornio, tapando la boca del pegaso con un hechizo para que no pudiera interrumpir su historia―. ¿Recuerdas cuando vivíais en la Pegasus?

―Sí…Con mamá…. ―murmuró ella, mientras los recuerdos del pasado comenzaban a aflorar en su mente

―Pues escúchame bien: tu padre era un pony trabajador como cualquier otro, pero con una extraña obsesión: el juego. ―Helping Minion se cercioró de que sus palabras producían el efecto adecuado en la potranca, y después prosiguió relatando―: Se jugaba todo su sueldo en nuestros casinos, pero no era un jugador afortunado. En realidad, siempre perdía. ―En este punto, el unicornio miró divertido a Broke Home―. Él estaba convencido de que algún día su suerte cambiaría; pero nunca lo hizo. Así, se fue endeudando cada vez más, y cada vez era más y más pobre. Por eso no tenías juguetes, ni regalos. Por eso teníais tan poca comida. Por eso no tenías muebles. Por culpa de tu padre, no podías ser una potranca normal.

Broke Home se agitó, tratando de impedir que Helping Minion prosiguiera. Más molesto si cabía, lanzó un nuevo hechizo para contenerlo en su sitio.

― Con el paso del tiempo, tu padre terminó por quedarse sin un céntimo, pero aquella nimiedad no iba a impedirle seguir jugando. Comenzó a pedirnos dinero, y se fue endeudando con nosotros, hasta que al final nos debía más de un millón de monedas. Sin trabajo, ¿de dónde iba a sacar el dinero para pagarnos? Así que, en un brillante ataque de inspiración, se le ocurrió una manera de librarse para siempre de su deuda: apostarte a la última carta.

Sin palabras, Scootaloo miró a su padre. Él esquivó su mirada, tratando de evitar tener que darle explicaciones.

―Por supuesto, perdió aquella mano; y entonces pasaste a ser nuestra. Él no quiso pagar, y claro, le amenazamos. Sin embargo, él siempre afirmaba que aquella apuesta no había ocurrido nunca, aduciendo que aquello era ilegal. Decidimos darle una primera advertencia; y nos llevamos a tu madre para que trabajara para nosotros de prostituta para dejarle bien claro que tenía que pagar. Pero siguió negándose a hacerlo, y en otra brillante idea de las suyas decidió huir a Ponyville, la capital del crimen. ― Helping Minion se permitió sonreír―. Pero pensamos que esta vez teníamos que ir con más cuidado para que no volviera a escaparse, así que le tendimos la trampa que imagino que ya conoces. Por eso estás aquí, Scootaloo. Eres nuestra.

Una vez concluida la historia, Helping Minion se limitó a observar a Scootaloo, tratando de comprobar si había servido de algo relatarle su pegaso se limitaba a mirar a su padre, espantada. No podía creerse que todo lo que le decía el unicornio era cierto. Tratando de encontrar algún apoyo en un mundo que había comenzado a hundirse sobre sus cimientos, observó a su padre, para encontrar en sus ojos algo con lo que comprobar que todo aquello no eran sino mentiras. Pero al observar la expresión de su padre, su corazón se partió en dos.

Broke Home no mantenía ninguna pose de desafío, ni siquiera la de indignación. Simplemente se limitaba a contemplarla con ojos vacíos de tristeza infinita. Estaba claro que se arrepentía. Y si se arrepentía, era que lo había hecho.

En aquel momento, todo el amor que Scootaloo sentía por su padre se trocó en odio. La había traicionado, a ella y su madre. Su egoísmo las había condenado a una vida de miseria y servidumbre, todo por sus adicciones. Completamente fuera de sí, estampó un casco en tierra y gritó furiosa:

―¡Papá! ―al instante, su ojos se entornaron en una mueca de odio, y gritó con saña― ¡No, no lo eres! ¡Yo te mato!

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Helping Minion se aprestó a imovilizarla mágicamente. La pegaso forcejeó un buen rato, pero al comprobar que no podía hacer nada contra la magia, se limitó a quedarse en aquel estado, mientras lágrimas de indignación brotaban de sus ojos.

―Y ahora, las únicas ponys que podrían intentar defenderte, Rainbow Dash y tu madre, están fuera de combate, y tus amigas nunca sabrán nada de esto. Así que estas completamente a nuestra merced. ¿Sabes? Yo te aconsejo que…

En aquel momento, algo se rompió en el ánimo de Scootaloo. Nadie iba a ayudarla. Tendría que valerse por sí misma si quería conseguir su justa venganza. Tenía que endurecer su carácter y seguirle la corriente al unicornio mientras no pudiera actuar, esperando al momento preciso para contactar con Rainbow Dash y poder vengarse. Y en aquel momento, tomó una decisión.

―Acepto el trabajo―comentó ella, furiosa―. ¿Y sabes por qué? ―chilló, mirando desafiante a Helping Minion―. Porque mientras, podré buscar a Rainbow Dash, y cuando la encuentre, me va a vengar. Y tú, grandísimo mentiroso―rugió, señalando a Broke Home―, sentirás todo el peso de su cólera. Ella es buena, no como tú. ¡Y te juzgará y te destrozará, hijo de puta!

―Vaya, otra con uñas ―comentó Helping Minion divertido, recordando a Fluttershy―. Mira, a mí me da igual los líos que te traigas con tu padre mientras traigas la cocaína y el dinero. Esta es tu cantidad de cocaína ―le informó, poniéndole un pesado saco de cocaína sobre la mesa―, y esta la relación de precios. Tengo controlada la cantidad de droga que hay y el dinero que cuesta, y como se te ocurra intentar engañarme desearás que tu padre te hubiera abandonado desde el principio. ¿Estamos?

―Vale. Pero le tengo que decir una cosa, Helping Minion. Es usted muy orgulloso y se cree el mejor, pero que sepa que me voy a vengar. Y cuanto más alto estás, peor es la caída. Y yo la veré. Y estaré allí para poder asegurarme de que sufre tanto como me ha hecho sufrir a mí ―aseguró Scootaloo, con una maquiavélica sonrisa en los labios.

―Sí, perfecto ―comentó Helping Minion como si la cosa no fuera con él, pensando divertido en la imposibilidad de aquello―. Nos vemos aquí mañana por la noche. Tengo hechas todas las cuentas, así que sabré si nos engañas con la coca o el dinero. Adiós. Pásalo bien.

Cuando al fin estuvo fuera de la casa, Scootaloo comenzó a reflexionar. Su padre la había apostado, su madre estaba viva pero no allí… Pero su fe inquebrantable en Rainbow Dash la ayudaba a no romperse psicológicamente. Sonriente, trotó con la cocaína. Se vengaría, eso estaba claro.

Mientras, Helping Minion llevó a Broke Home a su casa, y después, se dirigió a la Boutique Carrusel. El carácter de Scootaloo era altamente conveniente para él. Con un poco de suerte, comprendería que unirse a la mafia era la mejor garantía de supervivencia. En realidad, la mayoría de altos cargos de las mafias, él incluso, venían de ninguna parte y habían ascendido rápidamente por su falta de vínculos y su dependencia total con la organización. Pero no era momento de hacer predicciones: tenía algo que hacer en Carrusel. Visiblemente animado, sacó su bolsita y aspiró un poco de cocaína. Aquella noche también iba a ser de lo más animada para él.

* * *

"He ido a visitar a mis padres a Cloudsdale durante unos días. Volveré pronto, no os preocupéis por mí. Estaré bien. Fluttershy" ―leyó Restraining Chain por quinta vez en el papel que había encontrado sobre la mesa.

Decepcionado, se sentó en una silla de las muchas que había en la cabaña, dándole vueltas al caso. Los animalitos se arremolinaban en torno a él, sin saber muy bien por qué su dueña les había abandonado y lo que hacía allí aquel pony. En un arrebato de ira, arrugó la carta y la arrojó fuera, al lodo. En realidad no había ningún caso que resolver, sólo una loca histérica demasiado alterada por las recientes desapariciones que había sobreactuado y no se había molestado en comprobar qué había pasado en realidad. Su nueva línea de investigación se acababa de ir al garete. ¿Es que nunca podría resolver aquel caso? ¿Es que todas las líneas de investigación tenían que detenerse tan abruptamente sin dar ningún resultado positivo?

Reflexionando, recordó las frases de Rarity,tratando de retener algún dato de interés para el caso, y recordó que la unicornio le había dicho que ella y Fluttershy iban juntas al spa todos los martes. A lo mejor allí sabían lo que había pasado. Pero primero, debía ir a la comisaría, para averiguar lo que había declarado Rarity. A lo mejor había algún dato de interés relacionado con alguna otra desaparición

Más confiado, se puso de nuevo en marcha, tratando de deducir qué podía haber declarado y sus posibles implicaciones. En tales cavilaciones, llegó muy pronto a la comisaría. Con bastantes ganas de ponerse a trabajar para resolver aquel caso al fin, llamó a Lazycop y le ordenó que trajera el informe y una taza de café.

―Jefe, esta es la declaración completa de Ra…

―Trae para acá―ordenó el policía, arrebatándole el papel de los cascos―. A ver… aquí en el papel dice que ella no tenía enemigos. ¿Has comprobado que sea cierto?

―Sí, jefe―respondió Lazycop―. He pasado toda la mañana preguntando a los ponys de la plaza y todos me han confirmado que era una pony muy amable y buena, y no tenía enemigos. Es más, los de las tiendas encarecían sus productos en un trescientos cincuenta por ciento según la veían aparecer por la plaza del mercado. Y ella nunca se quejaba.

―Pobrecita―murmuró él, compadecido―. Hablando de esto, ¿has ido al spa?

―Sí, y allí me han dicho que Rarity y ella iban todos los martes y elegían el servicio estándar sin excepción, más que enfermedad. Al parecer, ella siempre pagaba.

―Motivaciones económicas… ¿Puede ser que la haya matado por dinero? Ya sabes, una deuda imposible de pagar, la avaricia…―aseguró él, mientras escenificaba la escena con dos lápices, uno amarillo y otro blanco.

―No lo creo. La interrogada es muy generosa. Incluso nos dejó una lista para que pudiéramos comprobarlo. ―afirmó Lazycop, mientras mostraba un papel―. Una tal Applejack ha corroborado que le pagó la reparación del granero.

Con aquello, había quedado confirmado que Fluttershy no podía haber tenido ninguna relación con una hipotética mafia. Estaba claro que Rarity había perdido la cabeza con lo de las desapariciones, y en realidad no había pasado nada. La única objeción que se le ocurría era que Fluttershy habría comunicado a su amiga la visita, pero la descartó. A fin de cuentas, podría haber surgido algo urgente que no le hubiera dado tiempo a dar explicaciones.

-Con lo inútil que eres para hacer informes, no me extrañaría que el granero lo pagara la tal Applejack con un crédito ―cometó él, divertido―. Pero en realidad, es bastante coherente. Todo podría ser un método de blanqueo de dinero, pero eso es descabellado. Mira, ya es la hora de comer ―dijo, mirando el reloj― Me voy a almorzar. Ya nos veremos por la tarde.

―De acuerdo.

* * *

Frente a la puerta del piso de alquiler en el que se encontraba Support, Restraining Chain vacilaba. Sabía bien que debía verla lo menos posible para evitar en lo posible que nadie dedujera su relación, y además, lo que creía que era una pista se había quedado en nada. De todas maneras, necesitaba que alguien corroborara lo puesto en los informes por Lazycop, así que apuntó sus órdenes en un pequeño papel y lo pasó por debajo de la puerta. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió de nuevo a la comisaría.

Cuando al fin llegó, se encontró a Lazycop, escondido en una esquina, durmiendo la siesta. Incluso las pesianas estaban corridas para que no entrara la luz. Restrainning Chain sonrió y levantó la persiana. Después movió la silla lentamente hasta que estuvo fuera de su punto de apoyo y mueble y Lazycop cayeron al suelo.

―¡Ay! ―gritó Lazycop, llevándose el casco al flanco.

―¿Qué tal? ¿Preguntando a Luna si ha visto algo? ―inquirió el policía con un falso tono de amabilidad.

―No, estaba pensando. Lo siento mucho si usted ha podido confundirse ―afirmó él con orgullo.

―Sí, imagino…―dijo él, mientras se volvía a los papeles―. Mira, Lazycop, si no tenemos ninguna pista que seguir, lo mejor será que nosotros mismos seamos los que busquemos las pistas. Lazycop, ¿dispones de efecivos?

―En absoluto, señor ―dijo él―. Esto es una comisaría de pueblo pequeña, y siempre me he bastado solo. ¿Usted sí dispone de efectivos?

―Claro, no necesitas compañía para hacer el vago―bromeó el policía, causando la indignación de Lazycop―. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, dispongo de efectivos ―aseguró el policía―; pero la verdad es que no sé cuando los voy a movilizar, ni dónde están ahora mismo. La verdad, me estoy empezando a preocupar…

Lazycop observó al jefe de la policía, inquieto. Le había sonsacado un secreto importante, pero no estaba seguro del alcance que podía tener aquella revelación. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? No parecía que se le hubiera escapado. Por su parte, Restraining Chain observó a Lazycop, curioso. Si era un simple incompetente, temería ser relegado y se pondría las pilas. Y si tenía que ver con la muerte de Charming Dawn, su vida estaba a salvo mientras no averiguara dónde se escondía Support.

―No se preocupe, señor. Estoy seguro de que su cuerpo es de lo más capaz. ¿Dónde quiere buscar usted pistas?

―No lo sé―reconoció el canterlotiano―. ¿Hay en esta ciudad un barrio marginal?

―Lo hay, señor. Está cerca de donde vivía Charming Dawn, creo que el siguiente barrio. Usted coge la misma calle, sigue hasta que encuentre un cruce, gira a la derecha, después a la izquierda, y encontrará un descampado muy grande. Allí empieza.

Sí, Restraining Chain recordaba el lugar. Seguro que podía ir allí, y si tenía alguna dificualtad, bastaba con preguntar.

―¿Pero está usted seguro de querer ir? ―preguntó el policía, temeroso―. El barrio marginal de Ponyville es muy conocido, porque sale día sí y día también en los periódicos de Canterlot. Allí siempre pasa algo… ¿No cree que debería ir a investigar a otro sitio?

―En absoluto, Lazycop. Es allí donde voy a encontrar pistas. De hecho, no sé que hago todavía aquí.

El policía se levantó, dispuesto a irse. Pero, al abrir la puerta, se volvió y preguntó:

―Tú no vas a venir, ¿no?

―En absoluto, jefe―aseguró él, temblando de miedo―. Si entro allí no salgo, téngalo usted por seguro…

―No te preocupes, no te acuso de nada. Cuando resolvamos este caso, ya le haremos una buena limpieza. Pero hasta entonces, voy solo. Investiga en otro punto de la ciudad. Y, por supuesto―advirtió con el rostro serio―, no te equivoques con los informes.

Finalmente, el policía salió a la calle, y Lazycop dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Aunque Rarity controlara aquel barrio, seguía sin atreverse a ir, convencido como estaba de que le matarían si ponía un casco allí. Inquieto todavía, se dirigió a la Boutique Carrusel para informar a Rarity de las novedades. La presencia del policía en el barrio merecía una acción directa.

* * *

Asomada a la orilla del río en la que el día anterior había ejecuado a Moledigger, Rarity oteó con su cuerno en busca del cadáver. Al instante, sus ojos se iluminaron y pudo detener el flujo mágico que manaba de su cuerno. Había encontrado su cuerpo.

La unicornio lanzó un hechizo para comprobar que no había nadie en un kilómetro a la redonda, y cuando se sintió más segura, dirigió de nuevo su atención al fondo del río. Durante unos instantes, tanteó el bloque de hormigón que aprisionaba a la traidora, y con una sacudida repentina, lanzó un conjuro. Segiundos más tarde observó el lecho del río, satisfecha. Había desmenuzado el bloque, y muy pronto, la corriente se llavaría el cuerpo. Ya no había manera de descubrirla.

Rarity se dio entonces la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la Boutique, inquieta. Había comenzado a anochecer, y no había ninguna señal de Lazycop. Muy pronto, las preocupaciones comenzaron a aflorar en su mente, y aceleró el paso hacia su tienda. ¿Habría sobreactuado? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Restraining Chain le hubiera descubierto? No, no podía ser.

Casi sin pensar, lanzó un hechizo de teletransporte que la situó a algunos metros de su tienda, y salió corriendo hacia la entrada. No se oía nada, y eso la aliviaba en parte. Si hubiera habiado una redada, habría ruidos. Por otra parte, a lo mejor le tendían una emboscada.

A la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus cascos, Rarity saltó, se teletransportó y apareció en el salón de la Boutique Carrusel. Al instante, perdió el equilibro y cayó aparatosamente sobre la ropa, derribando numerosos maniquíes y tirando los vestidos por el aire. Al instante, la modista se levantó. No había nadie, pero su tienda estaba hecha un desastre.

―No puede ser… ¡Mi Boutique, destrozada!―gritó Rarity, olvidando por unos instantes el problema que le había llevado hasta allí.

―Hermanita, ¿qué pasa? ―preguntó Sweetie Belle, bajando por las escaleras―. Así no puedo terminar mi trabajo…

―¡Sweetie Belle! ¿Hay alguien? ―preguntó la hermana mayor autoritariamente.

―No, no ha venido ningún cliente hoy. Es extraño…―afirmó―. Bueno, me subo otra vez.

Por lo menos, todo había ido bien. No había dejado ningún resquicio a través del cual pudieran llegar a su organización. La unicornio se criticó a sí misma por asustadiza y comenzó a recoger la ropa que había tirado por la Boutique. Tenía que dejarla presentable para el día siguiente.

Algunos instantes después, miró satisfecha el suelo. A pesar de que todavía quedaba bastante por organizar, una parte de la tienda ya era presentable, y no tardaría en terminar de recogerlo todo. Aquel trabajo le había ayudado a olvidarse de la policía, y de Lazycop…

―¡Jefa, lo tengo! ―gritó el policía, entrando por la puerta.

―¡Ah! ¡Lazycop! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no soy tu jefa? ―le criticó Rarity, mirándole con odio.

―Usted es la que me paga ―afirmó él, herido en su dignidad―. Da igual. El caso es que al fin he podido sonsacarle un par de datos a Restraining Chain. Hoy va al barrio marginal.

Al instante, la imagen de su reino surgió en la mente de Rarity, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba claro que acababa de meterse en la boca del lobo.

―¿Tiene acompañantes? ―preguntó Rarity.

―No, va solo. Pero sí tiene acompañantes en el pueblo. No me ha dicho nada de ellos, pero los tiene.

―¡Entonces, no podemos matarlo directamente!―gritó enfadada, estampando un casco en el suelo―. Pero da igual, lo van a matar de todas formas. No sabe dónde se ha metido ―afirmó Rarity, recuperando la sonrisa―. El barrio marginal es nuestra base principal. Allí, cualquier pony que sospeche que es policía le descuartizará sin piedad. No vamos a tener que intervenir…―afirmó ella, con un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos.

―Yo le vigilaría bien, Rarity―afirmó el pony―. Verá usted, él es el jefe de la secreta, y a ese puesto no se llega por casualidad. Tiene que tramar algo.

―No lo dudo, Lazycop. Pero de todas maneras, no ha hecho un buen movimiento. Y ya es hora de que acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Laazycop miró a la unicornio. Demasiado tiempo invulnerable había causado que descuidara sus defensas, sin duda. Por mucho poder que tuviera, el jefe de la secreta tenía detrás a Celestia, la todopoderosa monarca. A menos que tuviera un plan muy bueno, aquello no podía estar abocado sino al fracaso.

―Mandaré a Snipershot a que vigile todos sus movimientos. Dentro de poco, podremos proceder.

―Jefa, Snipershot no está disponible hasta mañana por la noche. Tiene cosas que hacer.

―Bueno, no pasa nada. Es imposible que encuentre nada en nuestro reino.

Por muchas seguridades que le diera Rarity, Lazycop no acababa de ver claro todo aquello. Por mucho que pensara que en aquel barrio nadie iba a darle nada, un policía de la secreta tenía que tener más recursos que esos. Pero sabía que discutir con Rarity era inútil, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

―Venga, vete. Yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí. Cualquier eventualidad, ya sabes, infórmame.

―De acuerdo. Adiós, Rarity. Y tenga usted mucho cuidado.

Nada, por mucho que le diera vueltas, aquello no le convencía. Seguro que si Rarity no fuera tan confiada, alguna falla tendrá su plan. Pero tenía que limitarse a cumplir su función.

Por su parte, Rarity se aprestó a seguir recogiendo la tienda. Daba igual lo que pensara el policía. Aquel plan no podía fallar. Sonriente, arrojó un hato de ropa sobre un maniquí. Aquel problema estaba resuelto.

* * *

Escondida de nuevo en la esquina más oscura del club Carrusel, ya que no le permitían estar a solas en su habitación, Fluttershy vigilaba el club, temblando de miedo. Había pasado toda la mañana y toda la tarde en aquel lugar, tratando de pasar desapercibida ante las miradas lascivas de los ponys que se congregaban para ver bailar a las yeguas. Por fortuna, las prostitutas que bailaban en la barra le quitaban la mayoría de clientes; pero siempre que alguien se daba cuenta de que estaba allí, inmediatamente la elegía a ella sin ningún atisbo de duda. En realidad, sólo una pony azul, que siempre estaba en las barras y que siempre lograba llevarse a la mayor cantidad de caballos posibles a la cama, parecía poder hacerle sombra. ¿Acaso era cierto lo que Rarity había dicho sobre el aura que desprendía? ¿Atraería su vulnerabilidad a los caballos? No quería saberlo. El resultado podía decepcionarla.

Aunque casi nadie se percatara de su presencia, la dulce pegaso no podía evitar estremecerse cada vez que entraba un caballo al local. Fluttershy era ahora muy consciente de que tan sólo era un objeto erótico para ellos. Ella siempre había pensado que los demás la maltrataban por culpa de su personalidad, pero por primera vez, pensó que quizá la culpa era suya. Quizá aquel era su destino desde su nacimiento.

Asustada, la pegaso detuvo aquellos pensamientos autodestructivos. Ella no era ninguna clase de objeto. Si estaba allí, era porque la maldita Rarity había secuestrado a su Angel. Ella, en realidad, valía mucho, y seguro que sus verdaderas amigas seguían queriéndola y la estaban buscando. Y si sus padres estuvieran allí, no se avergonzarían de ella ni la repudiarían, sino que la ayudarían a superar sus problemas. Aunque todos la vieran como un trapo, ella no lo era. Pero todos pensaban que sí.

Suspirando, Fluttershy se dejó caer abatida en su esquina oscura. Hasta que Twilight, Rainbow Dash o cualquiera de sus otras amigas la encontrara, tenía que esconderse para que no la viera nadie. Dejando vagar la vista, se fijó al fin en un rudo unicornio que bebía como un cosaco, vaciando su vaso y rellenándolo en cuestión de segundos, y no pudo evitar pensar que le era familiar, que le conocía…

De repente, reconoció a aquel unicornio e inconscientemente, se echó a temblar. Era aquel unicornio que la había llevado a sus habitaciones el primer día, y que había tratado de forzarla. Muy probablemente había aparecido por allí para buscarla y llevársela por fin a la cama. La pegaso se acurrucó en su esquina, con lágrimas en los ojos. Si la veía, seguro que le hacía mucho daño. Además, con la borrachera que llevaba encima, sería más agresivo.

Visiblemente borracho, Helping Minion rebuscó torpemente en la alforja que llevaba a cuestas, buscando su cartera para pagar las consumiciones. Cuando la encontró, sacó el dinero, pagó y dedicó un piropo a la tabernera, quien se escondió detrás de la barra para no tener que acostarse con él. Con la firme intención de terminar lo que no había podido acabar dos días atrás, Helping Minion avanzó torpemente hacia las barras americanas, escrutando con la mirada cada centímetro cuadrado del burdel. Fluttershy, que no podía salir corriendo, simplemente se encogió hasta donde lo permitió su cuerpo esperando no ser vista, bañado su rostro en amargas lágrimas. No quería que la descubrieran. No podía soportar tener que estar con aquel caballo. Dos lágrimas descendieron por su faz, buscando el suelo, donde ya se había formado un charco salado. Seguro que la forzaba. Seguro que la humillaba. Seguro que la hacía sentir un objeto.

―Hoolaa, Fluttershy. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ―preguntó una voz masculina, mientras una pezuña se posaba torpemente sobre su lomo.

Dando un respingo, Fluttershy se dirigió hacia la voz, y al instante, su corazón se hundió en su pecho. No podía ser. Helping Minion la había encontrado. ¿Cómo era posible, en el estado en el que se encontraba? Fluttershy observó todo el local, y finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que el resplandor que había visto era en realidad un hechizo. Aterrada, retrocedió una par de pasos. Ya no había posibilidad de huir.

―No, no te conozco…¿Quién…quién eres?—inquirió inocentemente, rogando por dentro para que la borrachera que Helping Minion llevaba a cuestas le impidiera reconocerla.

― ¿No me recuerdas? ―preguntó Helping Minion, arrastrando las eses―. Ohhh, no pasa nada. No quiero que me recuerdes por un nombre, sino por ser el mejor amante que has tenido hasta el momento ―comentó galantemente, aunque sus intenciones no lo eran en absoluto.

―Creo…que usted va muy achispado…le recomiendo que se lo piense antes de…―aseguró ella, aún con esperanzas de escapar.

―¿Se puede saber quién eres tú para darme a mí consejos? ―gritó él violentamente, abofeteándola y derribándola al suelo―. ¡He pagado las tarifas a la jefa y tengo derecho a una noche contigo, ¿no?!

―Pero…yo no quiero que…―sollozó ella.

Al fin, Fluttershy rompió a llorar. Por mucho que se esforzara, no podía escapar de su destinno. ¿Es que acaso todos los ponys iban a poder abusar de ella? Helping Minion, por su parte, contempló asqueado la escena. Seguramente, podía inmovilizarla con un hechizo, llevársela a la cama, y aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad, pero por algún motivo, aquello no le atraía. Era demasiado fácil. Al instante, una idea mezquina se formó en su mente, y el unicornio sonrió con dificultad.

―¿Y por qué no te resistes? Eso sería todavía más excitante ―Ante la mirada impresionada de Fluttershy, Helping Minion prosiguió―: Una lucha entre tú y yo…Sería mucho mejor que pagar un precio y disfrutar de ti. Así podré sentir que te he ganado. ¿No te atrae?

Fluttershy se quedó boquiabierta. Su inocente cabecita tardaba bastante en procesar las ideas. ¿Es que acaso no pretendía hacer "aquellas cosas" sino que pretendía violarla, y lo peor de todo, como si todo fuera un juego? Alarmada y sin pensar, Fluttershy extendió las alas para poder huir de allí. Aquel pony estaba completamente loco.

Helping Minion, al ver aquella escena, soltó una risita de superioridad; y al instante su cuerno se iluminó. Inmediatamente, Fluttershy se detuvo en el aire y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Sobresaltada, la pegaso comenzó a debatirse para poder huir, pero no logró nada. Torpemente, Helping Minion se acercó a ella y preguntó insinuante:

―Muy bien, Fluttershy, así me gusta, que me obedezcas. ¿Qué tal si seguimos jugando en tu habitación?

A pesar de la heroica resistencia de Fluttershy, y del evidente estado de embriaguez del unicornio, Helping Minion la llevó sin ningún esfuerzo al interior de su camerino privado. Una vez estuvo dentro, corrió las cortinas y soltó a la pegaso, quien saltó hacia él, con intención de defenderse. Helping Minion esquivó dos, tres, cuatro veces los golpes que la pegaso trataba de propinarle inútilmente, y cuando al fin se cansó de aquel cruel juego la estrelló contra la pared, destruyendo toda su resistencia. Fluttershy se quedó allí, tendida en el suelo, llorando, mientras el ayudante de Rarity cogía uno de los objetos de la estantería y se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente.

― ¿Ya se ha acabado la resistencia? ¿Sí? ―preguntó Helping Minion sádicamente, mientras interiormente gritaba de emoción ante el placer que le iba a dar la pegaso en unos instantes―. ¡Pues ahora me toca disfrutar de la plaza conquistada!

* * *

―Oye, ¿no sabrás dónde hay tema? Llevo tres días sin pillar, hermana, esto no puede ser sano, de verdad, hermana ―suplicó un pony de tierra, agarrando a una transeúnte que pasaba por allí.

―¡Oh, un yonki! ¡Aléjese de mí, enfermo! ―gritó alarmada su interlocutora, una pegaso cobalto con pinta de viciosa, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

― ¡Enferma usted, señora, que con esas pintas parece que ha salido de los suburbios de Las Pegasus!―chilló el aludido indignado a su vez, provocando la fuga de la pegaso―. Estúpido barrio ―murmuró, frustrado―. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esa no era drogodependiente?

Tratando de rehacerse de su fracaso, Restraining Chain se decidió a continuar explorando aquel barrio marginal, apoyado en la firme convicción de que pronto encontraría algo. En aquellos lugares tan problemáticos, la gente no tenía trabajos estables y vivía casi siempre del contrabando de drogas y otras actividades de dudosa moralidad; y el policía estaba convencido de poder hallar un hilo desde el cual desenmarañar toda la madeja de mentiras y crímenes que él suponía que le ocultaba aquel villorio de provincias. Que él, azote del crimen, incriminador de Bardinners, azote de Moonchaser y jefe de los P.R.I.M.O.S fuera burlado por un criminal de provincias que no sabría hacer ni una C con un casco le suponía un deshonor y una vergüenza inconcebibles.

No; allí tenía que haber algo, y Restraining Chain alzó de nuevo la vista, vigilante. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se entonaron y se animó de nuevo: allí había un pony de aspecto aún más sospechoso, que fardaba de scooter delante de sus amigos, caballos de deplorable aspecto que llevaban adornos cutres y ruidosas yeguas cubiertas de maquillaje con los peinados del peor gusto imaginable; y que tenía una cicatriz que le recorría desde la mandíbula hasta el lomo. A él le tocaba la vez.

― Eh, colega, ¿sabes dónde pillar tema? Yo llevo ya tres días sin ná y me está entrando el mono.

―Oye, ¿tú no tendrás una moneda, no? ―preguntó uno de ellos, pero al instante lo acalló el que llevaba el scooter.

―Eh, otro pinchao no, que no nos dará para todos―Sus amigos rieron. El pony esperó a que las risas se difuminaran, y le explicó―: Mira, premoh, si quieres pillar caballo llegas mal: a la camello la pilló la bofia hace poco y la encontraron tiesa en la celda. Pero nos han dicho que ya ha llegado la suplente, y que desde ya mismo está aquí currando. Así que búscala por ahí, y si eso la encontrarás. Por cierto, dicen que es una potranca para no levantar sospechas. Te apuesto cien pavos a que, conociendo este barrio, la matan en ná y menos.

Sus compañeros se sumaron a la conversación en poco tiempo, e incluso realizaron apuestas sobre cuánto tardarían en encontrarla muerta. Por su parte, Restraining Chain se había apresurado a irse, bastante aliviado por el resultado de los acontecimientos, ya que al menos, no le habían visto la marca y le habían reconocido como policía. Mientras recorría las calles, iba pensando en la información que le había sonsacado a aquel una potranca fuera la nueva vendedora le convenía mucho, porque si se resistía, siempre podía intimidarla un poco. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de sentir una cierta sensación de pena por aquella pequeña pony. ¿Cómo podía estar una potranca de su edad en las calles de semejante barrio? ¿Acaso era huérfana o quería seguir los pasos de su padre? ¿Podía ser acaso Diamond Tiara, la desaparecida, forzada a trabajar para una hipotética mafia para pagar las deudas de su padre?

Al mismo tiempo, en una esquina no muy lejana, Scootaloo finalizaba una venta de cocaína a un vez se hubo alejado, Scootaloo se sentó en el suelo a reflexionar. Aunque al principio su plan para vengarse de Broke Home le había parecido perfecto, con el paso del tiempo habían comenzado a surgir dudas. ¿Sería en realidad posible que Rainbow Dash pasara por aquel barrio tan miserable? Aunque Scootaloo mantenía su fe inquebrantable en Rainbow Dash, le preocupaba el tiempo que su hermana adoptiva tardara en enterarse de aquello. Al instante, a Scootaloo se le ocurrió algo mucho peor. ¿Y si aquel era su talento especial y se quedaba con una marca horrible? ¿Y si sus amigas la rechazaban y expulsaban de las CMC? ¿Qué sería de ella?

Además, desde que había comenzado a oscurecer, las tinieblas se habían adueñado del barrio y aquel lugar era mucho más sombrío que de costumbre, taponada la suave luz lunar por nubes que anunciaban tormenta. Una figura pasó frente a Scootaloo, y la pegaso se echó hacia atrás, temerosa. Las sombras parecían alargarse y querer extender sus fauces sobre ella, extendiendo sus inmateriales dientes para devorarla. La pegaso dio dos pasos hacia atrás para huir, pero al instante recuperó la distancia, plantándole cara a todas las amenazas invisibles. No pensaba dejar su venganza a medias.

Por muy feas que se pusieran las cosas, siempre podía acabar con su padre y su jefe y huir después a Cloudsdale con Rainbow Dash. Sí, eso sería lo que haría. Mucho más animada, Scootaloo comenzó a fantasear con imágenes en las que tomaba la más terrible de las venganzas contra su padre para poder escapar del miedo y la oscuridad, e inconscientemente sonrió. Aquel monstruo no tendría muchas maneras para escapar. Perdida en sus pensamientos, la pegaso no apreció al pony que se dirigía a ella hasta que lo tuvo encima. Algo avergonzada, preguntó:

―Buenas noches, señor. ¿Desea usted algo?

―Claro, hermana ―preguntó el recién aparecido con voz humilde―. ¿Tienes tema por ahí? Llevo tiempo sin pillar, y necesito tema antes de que me dé el mono.

―Claro que tengo, lo que usted desee ―afirmó Scootaloo, rebuscando entre sus alforjas―. ¿Quiere cocaína?

―Pa' un par de rayas. Por saberlo: tú eres nueva, ¿no? ¿Cómo te llamas, hermana?

―Scootaloo, señor.

―Muy bien, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber―afirmó el desconocido con un tono de voz completamente diferente mientras sacaba unas esposas y se las ponía a la sorprendida pegaso―. Scootaloo, quedas arrestada por tráfico de estupefacientes. Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio. Tienes derecho a un abogado. Cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser utilizada en tu contra.

Asombrada, Scootaloo miró a las esposas, después al pony, y de nuevo a las esposas, hasta que fue verdaderamente consciente de lo que le había ocurrido. La habían engañado. Aquel pony se había hecho pasar por drogadicto para poder descubrirla y detenerla. Era un policía.

Aquella revelación causó que el miedo de Scootaloo, que había escondido tras su afán desmedido de venganza, aflorara de nuevo a la superficie en forma de lágrimas. ¿Qué le iba a pasar ahora? ¿La llevarían a la cárcel? Alguna de sus ex amigas le había contado historias horribles sobre aquel lugar, lleno de ponys que te amenazaban, te pegaban, te humillaban… Incluso había oído que allí se producían suicidios. Seguro que no podría aguantar allí.

¿Y sus amigas? ¿Qué harían las CMC sin ella? ¿Encontrarían su marca mientras ella estaba en la cácel, y las perdía de vista? ¿Y si se quedaba eternamente como flanco liso? Peor aún: ¿y si pensaban que era una delincuente peligrosa y la abandonaban para que no las corrompiera?

Con las lágrimas deslizándose ya por su rostro, Scootaloo recordó al pony que la había empleado. ¿Y qué pasaría con la mafia? ¿La encontraría y la mataría? En cualquier caso, seguro que la quitaban de en medio para que no hablara, y nunca podría volver a ver a sus amigas ni a Rainbow Dash.

¿Y qué pasaría ahora con la pegaso de melena arco iris? Seguro que la consideraba una sucia drogadicta, y dejaría de ser su hermana adoptiva. Más angustiada, Scootaloo se echó al suelo y se enrolló sobre sí misma, hipando. Su heroína iba a abandonarla, y aquello sí que no. Una vez había perdido a su madre, su padre, y posiblemente a las CMC, si perdía a su hermana adoptiva ya no le quedaba nada en este mundo.

―No quiero…por favor…no me lleve a la cárcel…―hipó Scootaloo, incapaz de mirar a la cara al policía―. No quiero esta allí…

―Lo siento. Yo no hago excepciones por edad. Habértelo pensado antes de dedicarte a vender drogas―cortó el policía tajante con la voz fría como el hielo.

-Pero…pero yo no quiero…―afirmó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con el casco―. Yo no lo hago porque quiera…Mi padre me obliga…

Restraining Chain cambió su expresión al instante, miró a la amedrentada pegaso y preguntó mucho más afablemente:

―¿Cómo? ¿Tu padre te obliga?

―Sí…―dijo Scootaloo, con voz quebrada―. Me obliga a estar aquí…

Ante aquella revelación, a Restraining Chain se le rompió el corazón. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan desaprensivo como para obligar a su propia hija vender droga en un barrio marginal en el que probablemente la matarían en poco tiempo? ¿Cómo podía dejarla allí, sola y abandonada, sin apoyarla siquiera? Angustiado, la miró, mientras trataba de resolver el conflicto moral que se desarrollaba en su inerior. Al fin, pateó la tierra. No podía detenerla. No a ella.

―No te preocupes. Te creo. No pienso detenerte―aseguró él, poniéndose el casco en el pecho―. Tú no tienes la culpa.

Scootaloo miró al policía agradecida, y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba sobre su cuello. Por lo menos, alguien en aquel mundo tan cruel le brindaba su apoyo y comprensión. Al instante, todos lo pensamientos que habían surgido mientras creía que la iban a detener se disiparon como una neblina, y la pegaso sonrió. Ya no tenía nada que temer.

―Si quieres, podemos ir a detener a tu padre. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Dónde vive?

Ya completamente segura de que el policía era su aliado, le dio su nombre y su dirección sin dudarlo. Aquel pony no solo la ayudaba, sino que además le ofrecía una oportunidad para vengarse de Broke Home. Más confiada, separó la cabeza de su cuello y preguntó inocentemente:

―Pero si le torturáis, ¿yo puedo ser la verdugo?

―Ehh…claro―comentó Restraining Chain, sorprendido porque una pegaso tan pequeña tuviera tal cantidad de rabia acumulada en su corazón―. Venga, dame esa droga para que pueda utilizarla como prueba contra tu padre, ¿vale?

Scootaloo retrocedió, asustada. Sin duda alguna, debía ayudar al policía, pero el recuerdo de Helping Minion la atromentaba. Aunque había logrado convencerse de que podía acabar con él, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, parecía muy agresivo, y muy peligroso…

―Pero no puedo…entonces mi jefe me matará, o eso decía…

―¿Cómo? ¿Tu padre no es tu jefe? ―preguntó el policía, confuso―. ¿Pero no dices que te obligó a…?

―Claro―comentó Scootaloo con naturalidad―. Pero eso es porque me apostó y me perdió. Son ellos los que son mis jefes. Él sólo los apoya porque no tiene más remedio.

Descolocado, el policía miró a Scootaloo. No se había esperado en absoluto aquella salida. Aunque sin duda aquello era una monstruosidad, que sólo se le podía ocurrir a una mente enferma, que él supiera las apuestas no estaban prohibidas en Equestria y la legislación vigente no contemplaba la apuesta de ponys. ¿Entonces que tenía que hacer? ¿A quién detenía?

―Explícate mejor ―le rogó Restraining Chain, intentando ganar tiempo hasta que se le ocurriera lo que hacer.

―Verás, mi padre me apostó, y me perdió contra la mafia, por eso estoy empleado por ellos. El unicornio feo es mi jefe y tengo que entregarle la droga y el dinero mañana; si no, me matará. Ya se llevaron a mi madre para que fuera prostituta, y yo no quiero que me pase a mí…―murmuró ella con voz suplicante.

Asombrado, Restraining Chain observó a Scootaloo, que esperaba a su vez su ayuda. El policía escrutó los ojos de la pegaso, pero esta simplemente le devolvió una mirada inocente. Restraining Chain estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Muy probablemente, ella era demasiado pequeña como para darse cuenta de lo que decía; pero él, como policía, había comprendido a la perfección aquello, y tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un relincho de júbilo.

¡Le había tocado la lotería!

No sólo había confirmado la existencia de una mafia en aquel pueblucho, sino que además, podía llegar a través de ella a uno de los posibles jefes de la organización criminal. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta el día siguiente, entrar al lugar donde se escondía "el unicornio feo" y detenerlo. Si se resistía, peor para él: le obligaría a contar la verdad, y después, iría tirando de la madeja hasta detener al resto de la banda. De nuevo, podría volver de nuevo a Canterlot como héroe de la policía. Sólo tenía que pedirle refuerzos a Lazycop…

Un momento. Había algo que estaba mal en todo aquello.

Si la madre de Scootaloo había desaparecido, ¿cómo es que no aparecía en los informes? Si la mafia la había metido a prostituta, ¿por qué no figuraba en las listas de desaparecidos? Entonces, si la intuición no le fallaba, aquel pueblo estaba por entero dominado por los mafiosos, incluida la policía. O bien Lazycop era uno de ellos, o bien lo tenían inmovilizado.

Nervioso, Restraining Chain contempló a Scootaloo, ajena a sus reflexiones. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que un paso en falso podía acabar con toda la operación. Al contrario que en Manehattan, esta vez no podía contar con nadie. Él y sus ponys estaban solos. Tendría que ser extremadamente cauteloso y vigilar los pasos que daba. Y, de momento, todo pasaba por mantener aaquella operación en secreto.

―Oye, Scootaloo, ¿podemos mantener esto en secreto? En este tipo de barrios, todos se enteran de todo, y si no lo haces, tu padre se podría escapar.

―¿Cómo? Pero si íbamos a detener a Broke Home… ¿Es que ya no me apoyas?―inquirió ella, entristecida súbitamente.

―Sí, Scootaloo, sigo apoyándote―afirmó él, con voz cariñosa―. Pero si detengo sólo a tu padre, el resto de la mafia se me puede escapar. ¿No comprendes? ―El policía hizo una pausa antes de continuar―. Puede que Broke Home sea tu objetivo primordial, pero si no acabo con tus jefes, entonces seguirás siendo su esclava para siempre. Si les ataco a todos a la vez, podré acusar a tu padre de colaboración con la mafia y muchos más delitos, y te puedo dejar a ti torturarle—concluyó, para atraerla a su bando.

La pegaso sopesó por unos intantes el plan que le ofrecía el policí verdad que quería vengarse de Broke Home; pero con lo cobarde que era, seguro que ya había planeado la huida. Era mucho mejor acabar con la mafia antes, y cuando él quisiera volver a ganarla como padre, podría entrar la policía. Aunque lo que quería era matar a su padre, había alguna ventaja más en aquello.

―De acuerdo…si tú crees que esto es mejor para detener a Broke Home…―musitó finalmente

―Sí lo es, ya lo verás—aseguró alegremente, en un intento de animarla―. ¿Nos vemos mañana cuando tengas que entregar tu dinero a tu jefe?

―Vale, pero prométeme que detendrás a Broke Home. Otra cosa…¿tú tienes capacidad para hacer que me adopte Rainbow Dash? Es mi hermana adoptiva…

¿La Rainbow Dash a la que se refería era el Elemento de la Lealtad? Aunque sólo la conocía de haberla visto en la Gran Gala de los Galopantes, Restraining Chain respetaba profundamente a las defensoras del reino, y el ayudar a una pony que tenía relaciones tan cercanas con uno de los Elementos era un gran honor para él. Si no suponía un problema para ella, lo haría sin dudarlo.

―Te lo prometo. No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien―aseguró, abrazándola―. ¡Nos vemos, Scootaloo! ¡Hasta mañana!

―¡Adiós, policía! ―gritó ella, agitando un casco en el aire.

Cuando el policía despareció en dirección a la comisaría, Scootaloo pateó el suelo con los cascos, satisfecha. Por fin tenía una venganza fija, y la pegaso ya se imaginaba a su padre sufriendo en las mazmorras de Canterlot, acusado del delito de apostar a su hija. Y no sólo eso; sino que además sería libre, libre para ascender a Cloudsdale y estar para siempre con su heroína, no como hermana figurada, sino como familiar suya, para siempre.

Por su parte, Restraining Chain todavía no se creía la suerte que había tenido. Además de poder dar un duro golpe a la mafia de Ponyville, se había dado también cuenta de que la policía local podía estar controlada por la mafia. Hasta que se asegurara hasta qué punto la mafia controlaba Ponyville, no podía arriesgarse a colaborar con Lazycop. Afortunadamente para él, podía contar con Support y su cuerpo de agentes. Al fin, empezaba a aparecer la luz al final del túnel.

* * *

De madrugada, a solas por fin su habitación, Fluttershy lloraba, como todos los días después de su ingreso en el Club Carrusel. Helping Minion había sido más brutal aún que Skycrosser, porque sabía cómo emplear cada uno de los instrumentos de su habitación para aumentar su placer y causarle más dolor a ella, y no había escatimado en palabras duras y golpes mientras estaba con ella. La pegaso no había conocido hasta entonces a los sádicos, y aquella experiencia le había supuesto un shock.

Sin embargo, más que físico, el dolor que hería a Fluttershy era mental. Como un fuego, preguntas descorazonadoras la quemaban por dentro, destruyéndola lentamente. ¿Por qué le pasaba todo aquello? ¿Tendrían los demás razón y ella sólo era un instrumento de su disfrute? ¿Por qué sus amigas no se habían inquietado aún por su ausencia?

Al instante, a la pony se le ocurrió una idea mucho peor: ¿Y si Pinkie Pie estaba dando en aquel momento una fiesta por haber podido quitarse por fin de en medio a aquella pony tan asustadiza, débil e inútil? ¿Y si en realidad todas sus amigas sólo la soportaban para no herir sus sentimientos, o por pura conveniencia, como Rarity? ¿Podía ser que el el fondo la despreciaran, y aquello fuera una gran noticia para ellas? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Qué pensarían ellos?

Desesperada, Fluttershy se echó sobre la almohada, llorando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan horrible como para pensar aquellas cosas de sus amigas? ¿De aquellas que siempre la habían ayudado, desde ayudarla a superar sus miedos hasta luchar junto a ella para vencer a los más terribles enemigos? Ellas nunca la dejarían sola.

¿Y si en el fondo todo aquello era infundado? ¿Y si nada de lo que ella pensaba de sus amigas era real? ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Otra vez pensando aquellas cosas?

Atrapada entre dos fuegos mentales, Fluttershy soltó un alarido y se lanzó sobre la almohada, sujetándose a ella como si fuera la tabla de salvación. Durante varios minutos, dio vueltas en la cama, abrazando a la almohada en un vano intento de sentir algo de calidez y cariño, mientras trataba de eliminar de su conciencia aquellos pensamientos que la destrozaban. Tras muchos esfuerzos, logró conciliar el sueño, quedando la cama llena de las lágrimas del amargo dolor de la inocente pegaso, mientras ella se sumergía en el mundo de los sueños, esperando encontrar en él el afecto y cariño que le faltaban en el real.


End file.
